EL PODER DE LA SANGRE
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Hermione ha sido marcada por Bellatrix en Malfoy Manor, Severus Snape, enamorado de ella se entera y va en su busqueda, preocupado por su bienestar tienen un encuentro en las afueras de la casa de Bill y Fleur que cambiara el destino de ambos.
1. IMPULSO

Pvo Severus

No podía recordar exactamente cuando sucedió, ni el mes ni el día, ni la hora.

Todo eso se movía en el como el aire, girando y girando.

No supo en que momento había dejado abajo sus barreras para que ella, de entre todas, entrara y calara en los huesos.

Solo sabía que un día había tomado mas interes por sus trabajos, luego sus miradas, su sonrisa.

Ella se había metido a fondo en su alma y no supo como.

Trato de evitarlo? Claro, pero era como evitar el amanecer.

Ella era sin duda, la mejor bruja a la que había enseñado.

Lograba comprender mejor que todos las tecnicas, guías y adecuaciones.

Ella era, ahora, la razón por la cual despertaba cada mañana con animos de seguir vivo.

Se encontro varias veces al dia mirandola fijamente, en clase, en el gran salon y en todos los lugares donde ellos dos se encontraban. Claro todo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Descubrió que de repente era muy consciente de donde estaba ella y con quien. Una revelación dificil de asimilar pero que era escencial para él.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Porque quiera o no y para su horror estaba enamorado de su alumna Hermione Jean Granger.

Pero no vio esta revelación con brillo sino como algo opaco, no solo estaba enamorado de una de sus alumnas sino de un miembro del trio destinado a la caida del Señor Tenebroso.

Una alumna que le había desafiado en tantas clases con su hambre del saber y la calificó como una insufrible sabelotodo.

Una vez mas se dió cuenta de que era un amor condenado al fracaso como lo fué Lily Evans. Ella nunca, nunca se sentiría atraida por él por muchisimas razones, entre ellas que era 20 años mayor y su profesor. Un mortifago renegado que era espía de Dumbledore.

No, él trataría de matar ese sentimiento, no estaban destinados a ser uno.

A final de ese año estaría obligado a hacer algo atroz a la unica persona que creyo en él y que lo vió como un hijo.

Ella nunca debía descubrir sus sentimientos, tendría que ocultarlos una vez mas detrás de una máscara de frialdad.

Pero él la observó en secreto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada mordisco a su labio, cada mirada. Incluso cada destello de furia cargada cuando Draco la molestaba era un deleite para él.

Ella era fuerte, inteligente y vivaz.

Al igual que Lily, desde el primer día en Hogwarts quiso demostrar que ella pertenecía a ese mundo hundiendose en los libros y memorisandolos llevandola a la perfección académica.

Pero intuía una soledad como la de él. Apesar de que tenía a Potter y Weasley.

Que pensaría ella si supiera como la deseaba y la quería? Tan desesperadamente.

Encontraba que le molestaba las atenciones de Potter y Weasley hacia la bruja por lo cual los molestaba mas a menudo en su clase. Pero no a ella.


	2. LA MARCA

Harry, Ron y Hermione escaparon de Malfoy Manor ayudados por Dobby.

Hermione había llegado en un estado débil a casa de Bill y Fleur preocupando a los habitantes.

Harry se encontraba casi siempre a su lado sosteniendo su mano y culpandose por el estado de su amiga mientras que Ron, Bill y Fleur atendian a la demas gente que Dobby había rescatado.

Después de esterrar a Dobby, Harry habia entrado al cuarto donde Hermione reposaba solo para darse cuenta de lo que la loca de Bellatrix había hecho.

La había marcado en el antebrazo con aquella palabra ofensiva que tanto Draco le habia dicho a lo largo de los años.

Fleur le vendo la herida pero no dejaba de sangrar.

-Harry-Hermione despertó encontrandose con la cara compugida de su mejor amigo cerca de ella.

-Debes descansar- le dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

-Dónde estamos?- Hermione trato de sentarse pero su intento fue impedido por Harry-Estamos en la casa de Bill y Fleur Dobby nos trajo a todos.

.-Ohh Harry, lo siento.-Hermione le tomo la mano.

.-No, Hermione, yo lo siento.- Harry levanto la mano de Hermione, mostrandole donde estaba la marca vendada.

.-No tienes la culpa, Harry, por favor no te culpes por esto.- Hermione derramo una lagrima.

Harry se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado desde la noche anterior dandole la espalda se puso las manos en la cara.

.-No debí involucrarlos en esto.

Hermione se levanto como pudo y abrazo a Harry por la espalda.

.-Venimos porque quisimos. Porque queremos apoyarte, siempre, Harry, siempre.

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Hermione llorando en el hueco de su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabello despeinado.

Así los encontró Ron, abrazados.

.-Harry, Hermione.- los llamo pero Hermione extendio su brazo hacia él para abrazarse los tres.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos hasta que Ron hablo.

.-Bill quiere ir por suministros, quiere que lo acompañemos. Ollivander esta muy mal.

Harry asintió.-tu, te quedas aqui.-le dijo a Hermione.

Ella rodó los ojos pero asintió sin mas.

Harry y Ron bajaron a la cocina donde los esperaba Bill para ir en la busqueda de plantas y suministros.

Habían pasado horas en las que Ron, Bill y Harry salieron.

Fleur y Luna trataban de contener la enfermedad de Ollivander.

Y Hermione se sentía inutil, con dolores en el cuerpo por los crucios de Bellatrix.

Era de noche cuando una sierva plateada llegó hasta Hermione. No dijo nada pero la instaba a ir tras ella.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y la miró salir por la ventana esperandola.

Bajo silenciosamente los escalones y salió al frío de la noche. La sierva caminó detras de la casa hacia los arboles. Hermione caminó tras ella un buen tramo adentrandose en la malesa.

La sierva se giró para mirarla y desapareció.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y tiritaba de frío cuando unas grandes manos la atraparon, una mano en su boca y otra en su cintura pegandola a un cuerpo alto y musculoso.

\- Señorita Granger- lanzó una voz que Hermione bien conocía, una voz grave que la puso tensa.


	3. PREOCUPACION

Severus se encontraba en su despacho cuando llegó la lechuza robusta de Lucius con una carta.

Amigo

Rayo con_ SS. V no feliz._

Severus se hundió en su miseria. Lucius y Severus habian creado un codigo para no ser atrapados.

Meses atras, Lucius lo habia visitado en Hogwarts y tomaron Wisky de fuego como si no hubiera un mañana.  
Le habia confesado a Lucius su interes por Hermione a lo cual su rubio amigo se carcajeo por un buen rato. Pero lo apoyaba.

Severus se enteró que Lucius habia perdido su varita y por consecuente el favor de Voldemort.

Lucius ya no creía en la causa del mago oscuro y solo estaba a su lado por miedo a que dañara a su familia.

Queria saber todo lo que había pasado.

Se levantó y fue a la red flu.- Malfoy Manor.-dijo y metio la cabeza.- Lucius.-llamo.

Lucius se asomo inmediatamente.-Severus?.

.-Que paso?.- preguntó desesperado.

.-Hazte a un lado, voy yo.- el rubio anunció.

Severus saco la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que entrara Lucius.

Lucius apareció en el despacho totalmente ojeroso, con una barba de dias y magullado.

.- Los carroñeros atraparon a Potter, Weasley y tu Sangre Sucia. Bellatrix se ensaño con ella.- Lucius se detuvo observando a su amigo.- la torturó y...la ha marcado con su daga.

Severus se sentó de golpe.-no, Lucius eso no es bueno.-Severus golpeo la mesa con sus puños.

Lucius caminó hacia su amigo.-la chica aguantó dignamente.

Snape levantó su rostro hacia su amigo.- ellos...ellos.-no pudo hilar las palabras.

.-Escaparon Severus.- Lucius se sento del otro lado del escritorio.- Dobby les ayudó. Pero el Lord no estuvo feliz.

.-Nos castigó a todos, mas a Draco que se negó a que Cissy fuera castigada.

.- Maldita sea, Lucius. Necesito ir a Hermione.

.-Y deberias ir, asegurarte que tu sangre sucia este bien.- Lucius tenia una sonrisa torcida.

Severus lo miró fijamente.-quita esa sonrisa, Lucius.

.-Es satisfaccion Severus, por fin, el gran Murcielago de las Mazmorras ha caido por otra Sangre Sucia.

.-Lucius, no tientes el destino.

.-Anda, Severus, ve.

Snape tomó varias pociones que pudiera necesitar, junto con algunos libros. Sonrió agridulce y se dio prisa.

.-Lucius mientras entró al flu y se fué de regreso a Malfoy Manor.

Severus uso un tipo de deslumimador que lo guíaba a ella, asi los podía encontrar siempre, asi fue como les dio la espada de Griffyndor.

Apareció en las afueras de un lugar con un lago y arena. Puaghh, mojo sus zapatos, tendría que estar cerca. Esperó y observó todo hasta que dio la noche donde Potter seguido por dos Weasley aparecieron por un costado.

Ese era su momento, espero un tiempo para ver si regresaban pero al no hacerlo lanzo su patronus deformado.-No.-pensó.-necesito a la sierva, necesito que sea una sierva.-con muchos esfuerzos lo logró y lo mando con Hermione pidiendole que la trajera hacia ese lugar.

El patronus hizo su trabajo y ella se encontraba justo donde la queria.

Puso una mano en su boca y la otra en su cintura pegando su espalda en su pecho.

.-Señorita Granger.-dijo en un tono grave por la cercanía de ella y de inmediato la sintió tensarse.


	4. EL VINCULO

.-Shh, Señorita Granger, no estoy aqui para dañarla.- Severus podía oler su perfume desde donde la tenía.

Hermione se removió del miedo pero el brazo en su cintura la mantenía en su lugar.

Hermione llevó su mano a su varita pero Snape previó su movimiento y en un movimiento la desarmó.

.-Dije que no la dañaría, deje de moverse.-Severus mantenía el ferreo agarre en ella.

Hermione lo mordió en un dedo sacandole sangre pero no la soltó.

Snape se acerco a su oido izquierdo.-Se lo que le hizo Bellatrix.-Hermione agrando sus ojos.

.-Deje veo.-Snape susurro.

Hermione asintió aun temblando. Severus la giró para que quedara de frente.

Ella extendió el brazo vendado lleno de sangre. Severus retiró la venda e hizo una mueca ahogada al ver la palabra. Aquella palabra que un vez dijo y por lo cual se distanció de su primer amor.

Extendió sus dedos por las palabras. Hermione lo miraba extrañada, sentia sus dedos vagar por su piel tan delicadamente.

.-Traigo pociones de dictamo y otras que mezclare para que cierre, pero no desaparecera la cicatriz.

.-Porque hace esto, Profesor?.-preguntó.

.-Ya no soy su profesor.-contestó tratando de poner esa fría mascara de nuevo pero no podía.

Saco un pañuelo y limpió su brazo que no dejaba de sangrar. Su dedo que tambien sangraba se mezcló con la sangre de la herida de Hermione y él lo supo.

Había pasado y no se dió cuenta que había hecho hasta que lo sintió en su nucleo magico.

Se había unido a Hermione a traves de su sangre. Con la daga maldita de Bellatrix la unión fue rápida.

Se maldijo interiormente. Como hijo de una sangre pura debió preverlo pero no lo hizo. Habia unido su alma a la mujer que amaba pero que nunca podría tener.

_La __union__ de la sangre era usada en tiempos pasados para unir a los sangre pura en un ritual de magia antigua._

Hermione sentía algo calido que se extendía por su cuerpo. Al llegar a su pecho se desmayó en los brazos de Snape.

El sabía que una vez que se hacia el ritual se debía consumar la unión para sellarlo.

Hermione estaba débil, por ello se desmayó.

Rapidamente destapó tres frascos y los mezclo para despues verterlo en el brazo donde ya cerraba la herida.

Se acercó a ella y colocó sus labios en los de ella. Sus labios sabían a dulce fresa. Severus gimió al sentir la magia de union instandolo a consumar el matrimonio.

Se alejo de la bruja como si quemara. En serio si quemaba, quemaba por el deseo por ella.

La acomodó para que estuviera cómoda, lanzando protecciones a su alrededor.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad la dejo y se apareció en el despacho de Hogwarts.


	5. VACIO

Harry, Ron y Bill habían encontrado a Hermione desmayada en la malesa cerca de la casa.

La llevaron a casa y Harry la recostó en la cama.

.- Que demonios hacia fuera?.-Ron elevo la voz.

Harry coloco un dedo en sus labios para pedirle silencio.

Jaló a Ron hasta la sala.-Sabes como es Mione, no se sentaria a esperar, tal vez salio buscandonos y se desmayó, ella esta débil aún.

Ron paso su mano por el cabello.

Mientras Harry se rascaba la nuca.-No puedo volver a exponerla, Ron. Tu viste lo que le pasó.

.-Harry, en serio tu crees que ella se quedaria aqui sin nosotros, la dejarias aqui sin proteccion. Ya no se trata de ti, se trata de todos nosotros. Voldemort busca a los nacidos muggles y son acusados de robar la magia.

Harry se estremeció, sabia eso por su incursión al Ministerio cuando quitaron el guardapelo de Dolores Umbridge.

.-Entonces nuestra responsabilidad sera cuidarla, ese sera nuestro trabajo, Ron.

Ron asintió.

Bill los veía a lo lejos y podia escucharlos gracias a su audicion mejorada.

Esos tres en verdad eran un equipo.

Severus daba vueltas en su despacho pensativo y fuera de si.

Erroneamente se habia unido a ella.

Ahora sentía un gran vacio en su pecho y una punzada en el corazón. Era el vinculo que no habia sido sellado.

Doleria mas con el tiempo. Cuanto mas se tardara en sellarlo, mas doleria, lo mismo para ella.

Ella...cuantas veces soño con ella, con tenerla bajo él en una noche de pasión mutua. Cuantas veces la imaginó embarazada de su bebé.

Maldito sea, se sentía un pedofilo, ella era una mujercita de 17 años.

Se odio por desearla y ahora sería peor ese deseo debido al vinculo de sangre.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían entrado a Gringotts, entraron a la camara de Bellatrix y huyeron en un dragón.

Ahora acampaban cerca de un lago en lo que encontraban que hacer a continuación.

.-Debemos ir a Hogwarts.-Hermione dijo una mañana, debemos ahora que no tenemos la espada ir por el colmillo del basilisco para poder destruir la copa y buscar el proximo.

.-Sabemos que esta ahí.-dijo Harry_ pero aun no se como entraremos.

.-Hay carroñeros y mortifagos en todos lados.-Ron aseguró.

Hermione entro a la tienda y se sentó en el suelo. Un dolor lacerante se sentía en su pecho casi siempre y la dejaba exahusta . No había comentado con nadie el encuentro con el profesor Snape.

Primero había pensado que era un sueño, pero despues no estaba segura, era un recuerdo vívido y fresco.

Y su herida había cerrado como él lo prometió.

Y estaba ese dolor en el pecho que cada día iba en aumento. Debía ser un reminicente de la tortura de Bellatrix pero no exteriorizo su dolor a Harry o Ron. Bastante tenían con otras cosas.

Tendrían que entrar a Hogwarts y se encontró que estaba deseando hacerlo para verlo a él.


	6. HERIDO DE MUERTE

Harry Ron y Hermione se deslizaron hacia la casa embrujada donde Voldemort atacó a Snape con Nagini ayudandole.

Despues de que Voldemort de fué, entraron. Harry se incó al lado del profesor y el le entregó sus memorias Harry y Ron corrieron hacia el pensadero mientras que Hermione se quedo para ayudar al profesor.

.-Abra la boca, profesor.-Hermione ordenó introduciedo un bezoar.

.-Trague.-Hermione busco en su bolso de extensión indetectable varias pociones.

Notó que el dolor que la aquejaba disminuyó pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

Aplicó dictamo y le dio una poción para eliminar el veneno.

Mientras que Severus la miraba sin poder decirle nada. La mujer que amaba estaba ahi a su lado en su lecho de muerte.

Tomo su mano.-dejame morir.-le pidió.

Ella negó con la cabeza y varias lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.-No hare eso, por favor no me pida eso.

Saco otra pocion para reponer sangre.-trague.

Hermione miró un frasco que Dumbledore le había dado con lagrimas de fenix. Lo destapo y lo dejó caer por la garganta de Snape.

La herida comenzó a cerrar y Hermione pudo respirar.

Se levantó para ir donde Harry pero una mano la detuvo.-No dejare que se vaya, es peligroso para usted.-Severus dijo atrayendola.

.-Tengo que ir con Harry y Ron.-dijo desesperada por ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

.-No!.- Severus grito y despues tosió por el esfuerzo.

.-No fuerce la voz, solo se hara daño, aun no sana completamente.-Hermione dijo poniendo sus rodillas a su lado.

.-Quedese conmigo, Hermione.-pidió.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, estaba fría, hambrienta y cansada pero sus amigos la necesitaban.

.-Por favor, este dolor.-Severus se tocó el pecho.-se calma cuando estas a mi lado.

Hermione abrio los ojos.-Es algo que tengo que decirte.-Severus continuo

.-Como?.-Ella no comprendía lo que decia el profesor.

.-Cuando te curaba, yo sangraba. Tu me mordiste y toque tu herida abierta.

.-De que habla?.

.-Es una magia antigua, nuestras almas estan unidas por magia antigua a traves de la sangre.-Severus tosió.

.-No.-ella negaba. Se paró.

.-Cada minuto que estemos separados, dolera mas porque nuestro vinculo no se ha sellado.

Hermione se toco el pecho.

.-No fue mi intensión.-Snape trato de levantarse pero estaba muy débil.

.-Que hizo?.-ella estaba fuera de sí. Caminaba por el cuarto nerviosa.

Habia leido magia antigua y sobre ese ritual hace un año.

Lo usaban principalmente en bodas sangre pura en la antiguedad y actualmente solo algunos.

Leyó tambien sobre una pareja que fueron unidos estando en la maldicion imperius y aun siguieron unidos hasta la muerte. No había separación magica.

Detuvo su andar y cayó de rodillas.

Severus podía oir su cerebro maquinar.

.-Usted y yo...-Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

El silencio reinó hasta que la voz de Voldemort habló.

Queria a Harry y lo esperaba en el bosque prohibido.

Hermione se levantó.-tengo que ir con él.-dijo sin mirarlo.

.-No, Hermione, por favor no vayas. Es algo que solo Harry puede resolver.


	7. CONSECUENCIAS QUE AFRONTAR

La guerra había terminado. Muchas muertes en el camino.

Severus Snape y los Malfoy fueron absueltos de todo por su ayuda a la causa.

Habían sido días dificiles despues de eso.

Hermione aún sopesaba la declaración de Snape. Y el dolor en el pecho no ayudaba.

Ese día harían una pequeña reunión por los caídos en Hogwarts. La familia Weasley estaba devastada con la muerte de Percy.

Harry y Hermione se estaban quedando en Grimmauld Place puesto que ambos estaban solos. Hermione había borrado la memoria de sus padres y no podía devolverla.

Ese día ambos cuidaban a Teddy hijo de Remus y Tonks quien tenia ya 4 meses de vida.

Teddy se había acostumbrado facilmente a ellos y en secreto Andrómeda los empujaba sutilmente para que fuesen pareja.

Harry se sonrojaba y Hermione miraba a otro lado.

Ginny y Harry habían dejado su relación en un stand by antes de que fueran en busca de los Horrocrux y con la muerte de Percy se fueron alejando un poco.

Ahora los Weasley estaban con Charly en Rumanía.

.-Mione, has visto la leche de Teddy.-Harry buscaba por la cocina.

.-La puse en la alacena a un lado del refrigerador.-Hermione dijo con Teddy en brazos que los veía con fascinación mientras chupaba un dedo de su pie.

.- Ahh, aqui esta, gracias Mione.-Harry vacio la porción en el biberón de Teddy y revolvió.-dámelo, me toca a mi.-le pidió a Hermione que le entregara a Teddy.

La castaña rió.-no es verdad Harry, me toca a mi.

.-Mione.-arrastro el nombre.-lo tuviste en la noche.-Harry la acusó.

.-Si, pero tu estabas ahí también, ahora dame el biberón antes de que comience a llorar.-Hermione le tendió la mano y Harry la tomó y la jaló para quitarle al niño de los brazos.

.-Eso no es justo.-dijo Hermione ofendida por ser engañada.

Harry se rió y Teddy lo siguió.

.-Necesitas descansar y dormir, Mione, te ves...

.-Se como me veo, Harry, gracias.

Harry se acerco a ella y puso un dedo en su mejilla, Teddy imitó el gesto poniendo su pequeña manita en su otra mejilla. Harry y Hermione se rieron.

.-Ve a dormir, Mione, yo me encargo de Teddy y cuando despiertes puedes tenerlo.

.-Ademas hoy por la noche es la reunión por los caídos y tenemos que ir. Los Weasley vuelven hoy.

Hermione suspiró y asintió.

Le dió un beso a Teddy que ya tomaba su leche.-Mione.-la llamó Harry.-a mi no me daras beso?

Hermione solto una risa y se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Teddy dejo su leche y beso a Hermione.

Harry solto una carcajada y se fué al sillón para que Teddy se tomara su leche y dormirlo.

Hermione subio a su habitación y se quedo dormida en cuanto toco la almohada.


	8. EN MEMORIA DE LOS CAIDOS

Harry, Hermione y Teddy aparecieron en los jardines de Hogwarts donde se celebraria el homenaje a los caidos en la guerra.

Mientras caminaban las personas los saludaban cordialmente.

Hermione vió a lo lejos al Profesor Snape junto a los Malfoy y le toco el pecho instintivamente. Estaba nerviosa.

El dolor había disminuido considerablemente.

Teddy se quejaba un poco al ver a tanta gente queriendo acercarse a su padrino y Hermione lo tomó en brazos junto con la pañalera.

.-Te ves bien de mamá, Hermione.-Luna dijo haciendole cariños a Teddy.

.-Luna.-la castaña la saludo.-que bueno verte.

.-Es el hijo del Profesor Lupin?.-pregunto Luna.

Hermione asintió.-Es Teddy.-sonrió cuando el infante cambió su color de pelo a uno castaño igual al de ella.

.-Es adorable.-Luna le hizo una mueca divertida y Teddy se rió volviendo a cambiar el tono de su cabello a uno rubio.

SS/HG

.-Severus, debes contenerte.-Lucius le susurraba entre dientes.

.-Un mes, Lucius, un maldito mes me he contenido y este desgraciado dolor...-Severus suspiró cansadamente.

.-Lo entiendo, Severus, pero no es el lugar.-Lucius pidio silenciosamente el apoyo de su esposa.

Narcissa puso su mano en el hombro de Severus.-No querrás asustarla, verdad Severus?.

Snape se giró para ver a Narcissa.-No Cissy, no quiero asustarla, todo lo contrario.

.-Es ese el hijo de mi sobrina?.-preguntó cuando vió al niño cambiar el tono de su pelo.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y busco a su hermana Andrómeda con la mirada.

.-Potter es el padrino de Teddy, Cissy.-Severus se informó muy bien.

Narcissa vió a su hermana Andromeda que acababa de llegar y que caminaba decidida hacia Hermione.

.-Espero que este jovencito no les haya dado mucha guerra.-Andrómeda dijo al llegar al lado de Hermione.

.-Para nada, Andrómeda, Teddy es un niño bien portado y muy tranquilo.

Teddy levantó sus bracitos hacia su abuela quien lo tomo dandole un beso.

.-Señora Tonks.-Harry saludó.

.-Harry, ya te dije que me digas por mi nombre.

Harry sonrió.-Claro Andrómeda.

.-Harry, Hermione.-Ron grito corriendo hacia sus amigos.

Los tres se abrazaron efusivamente.

.-Damas y Caballeros.-Minerva McGonagal llamó desde una tarima alta.

.-Daremos comienzo al homenaje, por favor tomen asiento, abra un banquete después.

Todos tomaron asiento, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Andrómeda y Teddy quedaron sentados al frente.

Teddy extendió sus bracitos a Harry y este lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó con él.

Hermione sacó un biberón y preparó su leche mientras que Harry sacaba un babero de la pañalera y se lo colocaba a Teddy con la ayuda de Hermione.

El acto no paso desapercibido y muchos los miraban con una sonrisa pensando lo increibles que se veían.

Pero cierto pocionista no estaba feliz con las murmuraciones de la gente a la excelente pareja.

.-Desde cuando ustedes fungen como padres?.-Ron preguntó.

.-Ron.-empezó Harry que ya le daba su leche a Teddy.-te recuerdo que soy padrino de Teddy y Mione me ayuda a cuidarlo cuando esta conmigo.

Ron asintió.-es raro verlos asi de...sincronizados.-Terminó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione solo sonrió.

Andrómeda que habia visto con fascinación como se hacian cargo de su nieto no pudo mas que sentirse satisfecha.

El homenaje comenzó y muchas lagrimas fueron derramadas.

Harry abrazó a Hermione con un brazo mientras sostenía a Teddy con el otro.

Ron tambien la abrazó y sollozaron recordando a la gente que perdieron.

.-Severus, controlate.-Lucius sostenia al pocionista de un hombro.

.-Tu te controlarias, Lucius.-dijo entre dientres.

.-Severus, no es el momento.-Narcissa le recordo.

Severus hervia por dentro.


	9. EL BANQUETE

.-Ella se fue, Lucius, me dejó ahi en la maldita casa de los gritos para ir a ayudar a Potter. A pesar de que le pedí que no fuera.-Severus le dijo a su amigo luego de ser encontrado y llevado a la enfermeria.

Ese día la dejó ir y no la buscó hasta que estuvo recuperado solo para una negativa a querer verlo y el saber que vivía con Potter en Grimmaul Place.

Ahora le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad no tomarla y aparecerlos fuera de esas personas.

Se contenía porque no queria asustarla pero tenían que hablar, el vinculo solo se haría mas doloroso si pasaba mas tiempo.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se levantaron para dirigirse al banquete.

.-Sentemonos alla, Mione.-dijo Harry que cargaba a un Teddy ya dormido.

Narcissa se acercó a su hermana.-Andy.-la llamó.

.-Narcissa.-respondió Andrómeda.

.- Andy, quisiera hablar contigo. Por favor.

Andrómeda asintio suspirando.

SS/HG

Severus vió una oportunidad cuando Hermione se quedo atras de sus amigos.

.-Señorita Granger.-la detuvo del brazo.

Hermione tomo aire por el contacto y se giró hacia Snape.-Que quiere, profesor?

.-Hablar con usted.-Severus tenia la mandibula apretada.

.-De que quiere hablar?.-a Hermione le temblaban las piernas.

.-De nosotros.

.-No hay, un nosotros, profesor.-Hermione dijo en un tono casual.

Severus la atrajo hacia él.-Miéntase todo lo que quiera.

Ella se llevo la mano al pecho.

.-Se hara mas doloroso cuanto mas tiempo pase.-le informó Severus acariciando su cintura.

.-Venga.-la tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia el castillo. Unos pasos mas y se aparecieron en las mazmorras.

Severus la pego a la pared.-Debemos aceptar el vinculo, Hermione.

Ella trago saliva.-yo no quiero esto.-vociferó.

Severus se acerco a ella.-el vinculo ya esta hecho. Puede no quererlo pero entonces ese dolor sera solo el comienzo de una dura agonia para ambos.

Hermione comenzo a llorar y él se sintió miserable. Limpió sus lagrimas con sus dedos.-no llores, Hermione. No lo hice intensionalmente. Yo...solo trate de curarte sin segundas intensiones.

.-Si continuamos alejados, se hará mas fuerte esto, cierto?.-Hermione preguntó.

Severus asintió mientras inhalaba su perfume a melocotones.

.-Podría...podría pensarlo?.-Hermione pidió en voz baja. Se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía de Snape.

"_N__o__ quieres asustarla"_

_El recuerdo_ de Narcissa lo hizo retroceder.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro cansado.-Una semana, Hermione, no mas. Luego de eso iré por ti.

Hermione respiraba erraticamente mientras él se inclinaba para darle un beso. Apenas se podría llamar beso, fue un roce de labios.

Ella se despego de la pared y se apareció en los jardines donde estaba el banquete.

Caminó hacia la mesa donde Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos se encontraban.

Desconcertada como estaba no se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba batallando con Teddy que lloraba desconsoladamente.

.-Quieres un biberón, Teddy?.-Harry preguntaba al niño que ya estaba rojo por el llanto y su cabello azul. Al ver a Hermione llegar levanto los bracitos y ella lo tomó. Teddy dejó de llorar y se acurrucó en su cuello.

.-Dónde estabas, Mione?, el pobre Harry ya llevaba 5 minutos batallando con Teddy.-Ron pregunto

.-Lo siento, Harry.-se disculpó_ tuve que ir al...tocador de chicas.

.-No te preocupes, Mione. Él se despertó de repente y comenzó a llorar, creo que fué una pesadilla.

Hermione mecía a Teddy en brazos.-Tal ves sea su dentadura. Ayer le vimos una pequeña protuberancia en su encia.

.-Andrómeda me preguntó si podriamos cuidar a Teddy hasta mañana y le dije que no había problema.

.-Tal vez podríamos llevarlo a San Mungo mañana, Harry. Solo para saber que esta bien.

Harry asintió y sacó una manta de la pañalera y la colocó encima de Teddy.

Ginny, Ron y los gemelos solo veían la interacción en silencio.

Los gemelos sonreian.

Ginny estaba celosa.

Y Ron estaba mas interesado en su comida.


	10. DENTICION

.-Lucius.-Narcissa le dió un codazo a su esposo que se reia a carcajadas.

.-Le diste una semana.-Lucius dijo entre risas.

Severus rumiaba enfadado.-No se porque te dije, Lucius.

.-Porque soy tu mejor amigo.-Lucius paro de reir.

.-Asi que Granger, Padrino?.-Draco preguntó al llegar al salon de la Mansión de los Malfoy.

.-Si esto se va a volver una constante burla, me voy.-Severus dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

.-No te vayas, Severus. No le hagas caso a Lucius.-Narcissa dijo dandole otro codazo a su esposo.

.-Somos tu familia, Severus.-Lucius se levanto y sirvió Wisky de fuego en 4 vasos.

.-Brindemos por tu próxima unión.-alzo un vaso.

Draco alzo su vaso.-porque no mueras en el proceso, padrino.

.-Draco.-Narcissa lo reprendió.

.-Que? Madre, seguro que cuando Potter y la comadreja sepan querran matar a mi padrino.

Severus apretó la mandibula.

.-Severus, puedo presentar un contrato matrimonial en tu nombre.-Narcissa ofreció.-bueno, técnicamente ya estan casados. Pero Potter podrá reclamar.

.-Sabes que estan cuidado juntos de Teddy?

Severus asintió.

.-Andrómeda me dijo ayer que Potter y ella se comparten la custodia. Es el padrino de Teddy y Hermione le ayuda.

.-Y muy bien.-Draco intervino. Narcissa le dio una mirada reprobatoria.-Que? Todos lo vimos anoche.

Severus apreto las manos en puños. Era cierto, Potter y Weasley podrían ser un obstáculo.

SS/HG

Harry, Hermione y Teddy esperaban en la sala de San Mungo a que revisaran a Teddy. No había pasado una buena noche.

Se habia despertado 3 veces llorando desconsoladamente en lo que Hermione lo cargaba.

Despues se tallaba en el hombro de la castaña queriendo morder.

En la mañana presentó temperatura y Harry los tomó a ambos y los apareció en San Mungo.

.-Teddy Lupin.-llamaron de un consultorio pediatrico.

Hermione se paró con Teddy dormido en brazos.

Pasaron al consultorio y el medimago le indico a Hermione acostar al niño en una camilla para revisarlo.

.-Creemos que puede ser la dentición.-Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

Teddy se despertó y comenzó a llorar cuando el Medimago levantó sus labios para revisar su encía.

Harry se removía incómodo, no le gustaba oír llorar a su ahijado y le estaba costando mucho no levantarlo de la camilla.

Se fijo que Hermione tenía el mismo problema que él.

.-Si, tiene hinchada la encia.-dijo haciendo una mueca divertida al niño que aún lloraba.-puede cargarlo Señora.-le dijo a Hermione.

Ella inmediatamente lo cargó y meció en su pecho.

.-Tiene temperatura porque no esta babeando, todo se lo traga y eso causa que pueda tener infección.-abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una galleta dura en envoltorio.

.-Desela. Les aconsejo comprar estas galletas, las venden en el Londres muggle en Oh, my baby!, No le den mordederas, eso aumentaría la infección.

El medimago escribía en una receta.-denle esta poción para la infección y esta otra para la temperatura. Denle baños de agua tibia.

.-Harry tomó la receta.-ah, por favor no compren productos para adormecerle la encía, solo haran que tarde mas en brotarle los dientes.

Hermione asintió y tomó a Teddy que ya mordia la galleta rascandose desesperado pero no lloraba.

.-Señor Potter.-lo llamo el medimago.-digale a mi asistente que le de una cita en dos semanas.

Harry asintio.-gracias.

Salieron de San Mungo con las pociones y un Teddy entretenido en su galleta.

.-Debo ir a Gringotts a cambiar algunos galeones. Iré al Londres Muggle mientras tu y Teddy se van a casa para que lo metas a bañar.-Harry dijo a Hermione.

.-Tambien compra pañales y un termometro.

Harry asintió y le dió un beso de despedida a Hermione y otro a Teddy.-Los veré en casa.

Hermione tomo la red Flu en el callejón Diagon hacia Grimmauld Place.

Hermione y Teddy salieron de la chimenea y el pequeño vomitó.


	11. DOLOR

Hermione baño a Teddy y le dió la medicina para que pudiera dormir un rato pero no dormia.

Harry aún no llegaba y Teddy lloraba de dolor. Pareciera que las pociones no le hacian efecto.

10 minutos mas y Teddy seguía en el mismo estado.

Y el dolor en el pecho la estaba martirizando.

Caminó hacia la chimenea con Teddy en brazos.-Hogwarts despacho del profesor Snape.

SS/HG

Severus Snape leía un libro mientras tomaba Wisky de fuego. Lo que fuera para hacerlo olvidar un poco el dolor en su pecho.

Las llamas verdes atrajeron su atención hacia la chimenea donde ella aparecía con un niño llorando en sus brazos.

.-Profesor Snape.-ella dijo desesperada.-necesito su ayuda.

Severus sonrio de medio lado.

.-Tiene la dentición y dolor con temperatura, fuimos a San Mungo pero no le hacen efecto las pociones.

Severus se levantó para ir hacia su almacen.

.-Ya Teddy, veras que ahorita se te quita el dolor.

Severus volvió con dos frascos.

Mojo un algodon con una de las pociones y se lo introdujo en la boca de Teddy y lo pasaba por sus encias.

El niño dejo de llorar.

Severus destapo el otro frasco y con un gotero le paso tres gotas.

Después de un par de minutos, Teddy se quedó dormido, sin temperatura.

.-Gracias.-Hermione le agradeció a Severus.

Severus cargo a Teddy.-Que haces?.-pregunto la castaña.

.-Voy a recostarlo para que descance. Debe estar muy desvelado y tu también.

Hermione reprimió un bostezo.-Harry ya a de haber llegado a casa y no sabe donde estamos.

.-Enviale un patronus y avisale que se quedaran un rato aqui, no es conveniente que vuelvan en las condiciones de Teddy en este momento. Debe descansar.

Hermione asintió. Mientras que Snape acostaba a Teddy, Hermione le enviaba el patronus a Harry.

.-Quieres té?.-Severus le pregunto.

.-Estaría bien.-ella respondió.

.-Winky.-Llamo Severus.

Con un plop la elfa se apareció.

.-En que puede servirle Winky al profesor?

.-Por favor trae té y algunos bocadillos.

Winky desapareció.

.-Toma asiento, Hermione.-pidió Severus.

La castaña se sentó en un sillón frente a Snape.

Un plop anunció la llegada de la elfa con una jarra de té y dos tazas y algunos bocadillos.

.-Gracias Winky.-Hermione agradeció.

Severus la veía fijamente, el dolor había disminuido.

.-Hermione, has pensado en lo que te dije?

La castaña lo miró.-aun no, lo hablamos apenas anoche.

Severus asintio no queriendo presionarla.

La chimenea se activó y un Harry apareció preocupado con bolsas de pañales y cosas para bebé en sus manos.

.-Hermione, que pasó?.-preguntó dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

.-Teddy no dejaba de llorar a pesar de haberle dado las pociones, no sabía a que hacer y Teddy estaba sufriendo.

Harry la abrazó.-No es tu culpa, Mione. Tu patronus gracias a Merlín me llego cuando pasaba al callejón Diagon.

Severus apretó las manos en puños y apretó su mandibula.

.-El profesor le dió unas pociones a Teddy y asi pudo descansar.

.-Gracias Snape.

Severus inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

.-Donde esta Teddy?.-Harry preguntó mirando a todos lados.

.-Potter, su ahijado esta durmiendo, estaba muy cansado.

.-Mione, llevemos a Teddy a casa.

.-Harry, creo que debemos dejar que descance aqui todo lo que pueda, me quedaré y regresaremos cuando se despierte.

Harry saco una caja de las bolsas.-Ten, de seguro querra una cuando despierte.-le dió una galleta.

Harry le dió un beso a Hermione como despedida y entró a la chimenea.

Severus esperaba hasta que Harry desaparecio.-No le has dicho, cierto?

Hermione bajo la vista al piso.-No

.-Y cuándo planeas hacerlo.-Severus trato de serenarse.

.-Cuándo me decida.-contestó ella dandole la espalda.

.-Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos elección, si piensas que la hay te estas engañando. Te di una semana para que te hicieras a la idea.

Severus se acercó a ella como un depredador a su presa.

.-Por que no aceptas esto, Hermione.

Las piernas de Hermione se hicieron gelatina al sentirlo tan cerca.

.-Porque es un matrimonio donde ninguno esta enamorado del otro. Porque soñe unirme a alguien por amor.

Severus agarro su cintura.-Entonces, aceptas que eres mi esposa?


	12. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Hermione trago saliva_ Profesor...yo.

.-Ya no soy tu profesor, Hermione.-Severus acariciaba su cintura.

.-Lo siento, es...la costumbre.-Ella daba un paso atras para salir de sus caricias y poder pensar.

Pero él no la dejaría ahora que la tenía justo como la quería, vulnerable.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó. Un beso ardiente y apasionado. Hermione sentía lava correr por sus venas y un aleteo en su vientre.

.-Hermione.-dijo Snape en voz ronca pero sea lo que sea que Severus iba a decir fue interrumpido por el llanto de Teddy.

Hermione corrió inmediatamente y tomó a Teddy en brazos.

.-Shh Teddy, ya estoy aqui.-Hermione lo mecia de un lado para otro.

Severus entró y Teddy le sonrió y lanzo sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Snape caminó con paso seguro hacia el niño y lo tomó en brazos.

Hermione levanto una ceja hacia él extrañada.

Teddy balbuceaba y jugada con los botones de su levita.

Severus se acercó hacia Hermione.-Esta puede ser nuestra vida, Hermione.-le hizo una seña para que lo mirara.

.-Pro...Snape.

.-Severus, Hermione, dime Severus.

Hermione lo miró.-Tenemos que irnos.-tomó a Teddy que protestó al ser arrebatado de repente.

.-No podrás huir para siempre, Hermione.

Ella se giró hacia él.-me diste una semana.

Severus maldijo pero asintió.-Ten.-le tendio los frascos de las pociones.-por si vuelve a ocurrir.

Hermione le sonrió.-gracias, Severus.

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella y Teddy entraban a la red flu y desaparecian dejando atras llamas verdes.

El pocionista se dejó caer en el sillón que ella había ocupado y se lamió los labios.

SS/HG

Hermione y Teddy llegaron a Grimmauld Place encontrando a Harry dormido en el sillón de dos plazas.

Teddy balbuceó despertando a Harry.

.-Mione, Teddy.-Harry se levanto y cargo a Teddy.

.-Ve a descansar, Mione, yo cuidare a Teddy.

Hermione solo asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

Pero no durmió, tenia mucho en que pensar.

Estaba irremediablemente unida a su profesor. Lo quisiera o no.

Se toco el pecho tratando de aminorar el dolor que se habia acrecentado desde que llegaron a Grimmauld.

Que le diria a Harry? Cómo reaccionaria?

SS/HG

Andrómeda llegó dos horas después y recogió a Teddy quien se fue reticente.

Harry entró a la habitación de Hermione y se acostó a un lado de ella y se quedo dormido.

Desde antes de la guerra, dormian juntos en la tienda y despues de terminada no quisieron dormir solos en Grimmauld asi que compartian habitacion y cama.

No oyeron la chimenea que anunciaba un visitante.

.-Harry, Hermione!.-Ginny los llamó pero no hubo respuesta, decidió subir las escaleras.

Llegó hasta el cuarto que ocupaba Hermione y lo abrió. Cual seria su sorpresa al ver a Harry y Hermione durmiendo placidamente, Harry abrazando a Hermione.

Se llevo las manos a la boca.-lo sabia!.-grito despertando a ambos.

Harry se levanto rapidamente como un acto reflejo adquirido con varita en mano.

Hermione lo mismo.

.-Ginny.-dijo Harry aun con el corazón al 100.

.-Ustedes dos estan juntos.-Ginny grito celosa.

.-Ginny no.-Hermione dijo tratando de acercarse a su amiga.

.-Es por eso que no fuiste a mi cuando volví?.-le pregunto a Harry.

.-Ginny, volviste anoche. Te estaba dando tiempo para hablar contigo.

.-Yo los dejo para que hablen.-Hermione caminó rumbo a la puerta pero Harry la detuvo del brazo.-No Hermione.

Ginny bufó.-Pensé que anoche tu...

.-Yo que Ginny?

.-Harry.-Hermione protestaba para irse.

.-Entras a nuestra casa y me acusas de tener algo con Hermione.

.-Eso es obvio, Harry.-Ginny temblaba del coraje.

.-Hermione y yo.-Harry comenzo a decir.

.-Solo somos amigos, Ginny.-termino Hermione.

.-No lo parece. Pense que eras mi amiga.

Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara.

.-Soy tu amiga, Ginny.-le grito exasperada.

.-Las amigas no se quitan los novios.

.-No somos novios, Ginny.-Harry descargo frustrado.

.-Harry.-reprendió Hermione.-No estas ayudando.

Ginny lloraba.

.-Ginny, yo no tengo nada con Harry románticamente porque estoy unida a otro mago.-gritó por primera vez, declarando lo que no tenía remedio.

Ella amaba a Ginny y su familia y sabía que Harry amaba a Ginny.

.-Que?.-grito Harry desconcertado.


	13. VERDADES

.-Hermione, que estas diciendo?.-Harry la agarró del brazo.

.-Harry, yo...-Hermione cerro los ojos.-fué algo que no planeamos. Pero es una unión que no se puede deshacer.

.-Cuándo pasó?.-Harry estaba lívido.

.-Harry..._-Hermione respiraba agitada.

.-Cuándo?.-grito Harry.

.-Cuando fuimos a casa de Bill y Fleur.-Hermione lloraba.

.-Cuando...te encontramos detras de la casa?.-Harry rugió.

Ella asintió.

.-Quién, Hermione?

Hermione balbuceaba.

Ginny los miraba estática. No sabía que hacer.

.-Quien?.-Harry la sarandeó.

.-Yo, Potter.-Snape habló desde la puerta.

Hermione había dejado la pañalera de Teddy en su despacho y tardo en darse cuenta. Se metió a la red flu y se la dejaría cuando oyó gritos de la parte superior.

.-Deje de sarandear a mi esposa.-Snape le gruño a Harry.

.-Hermione, dime que no es cierto.-Harry pidió.

Hermione le dio una mirada triste.-Harry...yo iba a decirtelo.

.-Cuándo, cuando fueran tus bodas de oro?.-Harry estaba rojo.

Severus se acerco hacia Hermione y la saco del brazo de Harry.

.-Ahora que esta enterado, Potter me llevaré a mi esposa a nuestro hogar.

.-Hermione, tu quieres esto?.-preguntó Ginny que salió de su estupefacción.

.-Claro que no, Ginny. Mírale la cara.-fue Harry quien hablo.

.-Hermione, como se unieron?.-preguntó Ginny.

.-Por magia antigua, Señorita Weasley.-respondió Snape.

Ginny jadeó.-Noo

.-Que pasa Ginny?.-pregunto Harry.

Ginny siendo una sangre pura conocía magia antigua. Y rituales de matrimonio.

.-Estan unidos por sangre? Como? Porque?.-pregunto la pelirroja.

.-No importa Como ni el porque, Hermione no se va con usted, Snape. Hermione.-Harry le rogaba.-sea lo que sea lo podemos deshacer.

.-No entiendes Harry.-Ginny le dijo.-La unión de sangre no se puede deshacer. Legalmente estan casados en el mundo mágico.

Harry negaba.-usted le hizo esto.-se fue hasta Snape y lo golpeó en la mandibula.

.-Petrificua totalus.-Hermione petrificó a Harry.

Snape se sobó la mandibula y limpió la sangre de su boca.

.-Lo siento, Harry. Te lo iba a contar todo en esta semana, no quería que te enteraras así.

.-Lo amas, Herms.- fue Ginny quien preguntó.

Hermione se giró hacia Severus.-Si.-mintió.

.-Y Ron? Él...estaba esperando que se calmaran las cosas... para hablar contigo.

Hermione jadeó.-Ya no hay nada que hablar, Ginny. Estoy con Severus ahora.

.-Nos iremos ahora.-Severus habló.

Hermione temblaba pero asintió y con su varita empacó algunas cosas.

.-Finite incantatem.-Hermione despetrificó a Harry.

.-Hermione, no te puedes ir, no así.-Harry dijo desesperado.

.-Potter, ella es mi esposa.-puedo llevarmela.

.-Ella es mi hermana.

Hermione lloraba.-Hermione, no eres de esas que se sientan a que el marido las mantenga. Tienes un futuro por delante.

.-Y ella podrá seguir haciendo lo que quiera, Potter, no seré yo quien trunque sus estudios.

Hermione lo miró.

.-No te eduque 6 años para que te quedes en casa. Terminaras tus estudios y podras trabajar en lo que desees.

Hermione lo abrazó.-gracias.-le susurro en el oido.


	14. PRIMER DIA JUNTOS

Severus llevó a Hermione de vuelta a su despacho y de ahí a su habitación.

Hermione trago saliva nerviosa.

.-Que hacemos aqui?.-preguntó.

Severus se giró hacia ella.-Vamos a dormir.-pero si estas lista para algo mas, avisame.-la tomó por la cintura atrayendola.

.-Profesor, yo...

.-Hermione, porque es tan dificil llamarme por mi nombre. Soy tu esposo.

.-Tardare en acostumbrarme a ello.-contesto ella tratando de alejarse de él.

.-Esto no va a ser una tortura, Hermione, no pienso lastimarte.-Snape mantenia su agarre.

.-No intensionalmente, yo...sera mi primera vez.-Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

Dedos suaves sostenían su barbilla y los ojos de Severus se suavisaron al mirarla. Se inclinó y la beso.-abre la boca, Hermione obedeció y él introdujo su lengua, encontrando la suya y acariciandola.

Hermione ya no podia pensar, estaba enredada en un maravilloso beso.

Ella se estremeció un poco cuando sintió las manos de Snape bajo su blusa subiendo hasta sus pechos a traves de su sostén.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Hermione incitandolo a seguir.

Paso a paso la guió hasta la cama y la recostó suavemente.

.-Dijiste que me darias una semana.-Hermione respiraba agitada y se levantó de la cama empujando a Severus.

.-Entre mas nos tardemos, Hermione sera peor. Porque te niegas?

Hermione le dio la espalda abrazandose a si misma. Si era sincera con ella misma sentía deseo por él. Pero aun así se sentía totalmente vulnerable.

.-Es tan malo pedirte unos dias para asimilar nuestra situación.-pregunto ella mirandolo.

Severus seguia en la cama.-no, unos dias mas, que importa, pero...-se levanto y saco una cajita de terciopelo de su capa.

.-Usaras esto.-le colocó un anillo de oro blanco con piedras verdes incrustadas.-ya eres mi esposa asi que usar el anillo de los Prince sera adecuado.

Hermione jadeó.-Severus, es demasiado.

.-Nada será demasiado para mi esposa. Hermione, sé que te ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio igual que a Potter y Weasley.

Hermione torció la boca.

.-Yo quiero ser Medimaga, asi que el puesto en el Ministerio no podra ser.

Severus sonrio.-a lo que voy, Hermione. Es que deberias continuar tus estudios.

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido pensativa.

.-Quieres que vaya a la facultad de medimagos?

Severus asintió.-Podras venir a casa los fines de semana.

.-Hay algo mas que tengo que decirte. Nos mudaremos a Prince Manor. Ya no seré maestro cuando Hogwarts se recupere.

Hermione lo miro detenidamente.-por que no?.

Severus hizo una mueca.-Estoy cansado de enseñar. Quiero una vida menos ajetreada.-le acarició la mejilla.

Hermione asintió.-puedo usar tu baño?.-pregunto nerviosa.

Severus se acerco a ella y le dio otro beso y despues se alejo.-es esa puerta de ahi.-le señalo. Ella entro cerrando la puerta y se recargó en ella tratando de calmar el ritmo de su corazón.


	15. DECEPCION

Harry...yo lo siento. Es solo que...soy una tonta.-Ginny dijo retorciendo sus manos.

.-Ginny, esta bien, dejalo asi.

.-Harry, por favor hablemos, yo quiero estar contigo.-Ginny retorcia las manos. Aun estaba celosa.

.-No Ginny, en este momento yo no estoy listo para una relación.

.-Es por Hermione?.-preguntó sintiendo enojo.

.-No Ginny, ahora yo debo ser una persona responsable. Tengo a mi cargo una personita que espera mucho de mi.

.-Me refiero a Teddy, ademas que entrare a la academia de aurores. No tendre tiempo para Teddy y una relación.

Ginny piso con un pie en el suelo bufando.-has cambiado, Harry. Tu y Hermione han cambiado.

.-Hemos madurado, Ginny. Creo que es hora de que tu tambien lo hagas. Regresaras a Hogwarts cuando se recupere y yo ire a la academia de aurores. Nuestros caminos son diferentes.

Ginny lo abofeteó y se dio media vuelta para irse.

.-Cuando te des cuenta que has cometido un error ya no estare esperandote.-le dijo antes de irse.

Harry suspiró cansado, se sobo la mejilla y fue a darse una ducha.

SS/HG

_Mansión Malfoy_

.-Es tu decisión, hijo.-Narcissa le dijo a Draco.

Lucius sirvio Wisky de fuego.-Narcissa, él no tiene decisión en este asunto, deberá ir a la academía de aurores. El Ministerio lo estipulo así.

.-Pero Lucius, mi hijo, un auror? Deberia de ayudar con los negocios familiares.

.-No madre, debo de ser Auror.-Draco lucia palido pero por primera vez, su vida daria un giro diferente de lo que se esperaba de él.

.-Narcissa, calmate, sera un excelente auror y si quiere podra ayudarme con los negocios familiares mas delante. Aun me considero joven y puedo hacerme cargo por algunos años mas.

Narcissa le sonrió de lado.-asi que joven he?

Lucius capto esa mirada intensa que le daba su esposa.-Cissy. Aun soy joven.

Ella rio.-Claro Lucius, es que Severus ya te contagió?

Lucius bufo.-de eso nada, él se consiguió una joven esposa que tendra que enseñar mientras que yo te tengo a ti.

Draco rodo sus ojos.-Oh, por favor, busquense un cuarto.

.-Porque sigues aqui, Draco?.-Lucius preguntó abrazando a su esposa.

.-Ya me voy.-Draco salio enfurruñado, cuando sus padres se ponían melosos no hay quien los paraba.

SS/HG

.-Ya mi niño, es hora de dormir.-Andrómeda le decia a Teddy mientras lo mecia.

Pero Teddy seguia llorando.

Activo la red flu a Grimmauld Place.-Harry!_ llamo.

El azabache se asomo.-Andrómeda, en que puedo ayudarte?

.-Teddy no deja de llorar, ya le di las medicinas pero aun asi sigue inconsolable.

.-Haste para atras, voy de inmediato.-Dijo Harry.

Andrómeda se retiro de la chimenea y dejo paso a Harry.

.-Que paso campeón?.-dijo cargando a Teddy quien lo miró pero aun asi se retorcia en sus brazos.

.-Quieres ver a Mione?.-le dijo haciendo que el pequeño Teddy se tranquilizara.

.-Si, voy a mandarle un mensaje a tu tía Mione, de acuerdo?.-Teddy solo lo miraba con ojitos rojos.

Harry lanzo un patronus.

SS/HG

Hermione salio del baño y estaba lista para acostarse cuando un siervo con astas plateado entro por la pequeña ventana de las mazmorras.

_Hermione: Teddy no deja de llorar, ven si puedes donde Andrómeda._

El patronus se desvaneció. Hermione miró a Severus y él asintió.-Voy contigo.

Ella rapidamente se vistió y fueron a la red flu.

Cuando salieron los gritos de Teddy les dieron la bienvenida.

.-Teddy.-llamo Hermione y el niño inmediatamente dejo de llorar y lanzo sus bracitos hacia ella.

.-Mi dulce niño se ha convertido en Mandrágora.-dijo meciendo al pequeño en brazos.

Teddy la miró con sus ojitos rojos.

.-Severus.-Saludo Andrómeda extrañada.

Él inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Harry se rascó la nuca.-es una larga historia, Andrómeda. Para resumir, Severus y Hermione estan juntos ahora.

Andrómeda abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

Teddy miró a Severus y se encogió en el hombro de Hermione mordiendolo.

.-Quieren Té?.-Andrómeda preguntó de inmediato cortando el silencio incómodo.

.-Si, por favor, Andrómeda.-Severus contestó.

Andrómeda se excuso para ir a la cocina.

.-Au Teddy, tienes comezón?.-Hermione dijo mirando a Harry.

Harry busco las pociones pero Severus fue mas rapido, mojo un algodon en poción y lo paso por el encia de Teddy.

.-Gracias Snape.-dijo Harry.

Teddy le rió del gesto de Severus e hizo que todos rieran con él.


	16. SELLANDO EL VINCULO

Habian pasado un par de días despues de lo de Teddy.

Harry y Hermione habían hablado de repartirse la responsabilidad de Teddy en lo que compaginaba su vida al lado de Snape.

El día de hoy se mudarian a la Mansión Prince y los elfos de la mansión se encargaban de limpiar para ellos.

Hermione no estaba muy contenta con la presencia de los elfos pero Severus le habia advertido hacerca de liberarlos no seria una opción.

Llevaban años al servicio de un Prince y eso los ubicaba en una posición elevada de estatus.

.-Hermione, ven.-le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó.

5 Elfos la miraban entusiasmados.-Ella es mi esposa, Hermione Snape.

Hermione se giro para que estaban casados ante el mundo mágico pero no había oido el titulo.

.-Dame la mano, Hermione.-Severus pidio..-Te juraran lealtad.-ella extendió la palma hacia arriba y los cinco elfos pusieron su pequeña mano jurando lealtad a la Sra. de la casa.

Trago saliva.-Era necesario?.-pregunto una vez que los elfos se desaparecieron.

.-Muy necesario, esposa mía. Ahora ven.-le tomo la mano.

Ella lo siguió.-Porque se veían entusismados?

.-Hace muchos años que ningun Prince pisaba la Mansión. Y menos un Prince que esta casado.

.-Y eso porque tiene que ver?.-preguntó ella.

.-Un herededo de los Prince casado significa hijos.

Hermione trago saliva dificultosamente.

.-No espero que me des hijos tan pronto Hermione, pero es lo que ellos esperan. Cuidar a un Prince es un orgullo para ellos.

Llegaron a la habitación principal y Severus se giró hacia ella.

La atrajo de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente y ella se derritió correspondiendo a su beso.

Severus desabotonaba los botones de su blusa con maestría mientras la besaba.

.-Sellaremos el vinculo, Hermione.

La guió hasta la cama y la recostó con cuidado.

Hermione respiraba agitada mientras era besada con impaciencia.

.-Hoy te convertiras en mi mujer.-declaró.

La beso por el cuello y ella gimió en respuesta.

Con un movimiento de muñeca los desnudo a ambos.

Hermione jadeo pero fue acallada por un beso boraz.

Severus estaba en el septimo cielo. Amaba a esa bruja y hoy la haría suya.

Sellarían el vinculo y ya no sentirían ese dolor punzante.

La besó intensamente y la carició deleitandose con su cuerpo mientras ella se deshacia en sus brazos.

.-Eres hermosa, Hermione.

Ella se sonrojo.

.-Que no te de pena, Hermione, eres mi esposa.-Es que yo nunca...

.-Esta noche te cuidaré. Disfrutaras tanto como yo.

Volvió a besarla y su mano viajó a su centro donde ya estaba humeda.

Ella gimió ante la caricia y se arqueo pidiendo más.

Severus llego hasta su pecho y succiono uno con su boca mientras masajeaba su clitoris.

La subió al pico mas alto y ella estalló.

El tomo posición entre sus piernas y la penetró. Solo un leve quejido de dolor vino de sus labios.

Merlín, era un hombre con suerte. Ella estaba apretada y humeda. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no venirse en el proceso.

Espero hasta que ella se relajó para comenzar a moverse y le hizo el amor lenta y tortuosamente sellando el vinculo.

Sintieron la magia correr por sus venas.


	17. LA MUERTE

La mañana siguiente Severus tenanuna sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al pasar a la cocina a pedir el desayuno dejo a los elfos estáticos.

Jamas lo habían visto sonreir.

Regresó a la habitación principal donde su querida esposa aun dormia y dejó la bandeja de la comida en la mesita.

.-Hermione.-la llamo besando su frente, su mejilla y su boca.

Ella abrió los ojos adormilada.-Que hora es?.-pregunto en un bostezo.

.-Son casi las 10.-Severus volvió a besarla.

.-Casi las 10?.-Hermione casi salto de la cama.

.-Que pasa?.-Severus pregunto extrañado mientras seguia los movimientos de su mujer con la mirada.

.-Quede de pasar por Teddy a las 10, Merlín se me habia olvidado.-Contestó metiendose al baño.

.-Si me hubieras dicho te había despertado mas temprano. Lo traeras aqui?.-preguntó deseando que su respuesta fuera un si.

.-Podría?.-Hermione preguntó desde el arco de la puerta mirandolo fijamente.

.-Por supuesto, Hermione, esta es tu casa y creo que sería bueno que lo trajeras aqui.-Severus se puso de pie y la tomó de la cintura.

Ella suspiro.-Gr...gracias.-tartamudeó.

.-Hermione, mírame.-pidió. Ella lo hizo.-Lo que pasó anoche fue...maravilloso.

Ella se sonrojó.-yo...tambien...creo eso.

Severus la besó antes de perder el valor para hacerlo.

.-Vamos por Teddy.-dijo separándose de ella para darle espacio.

Ella comenzó a vestirse y ambos salieron por la red flu rumbo a la casa de Andrómeda.

SS/HG

Harry entró a la academia de aurores y se topo con Draco.

.-Potter.-dijo a modo de saludo el rubio.

.-Malfoy.-respondió el azabache.

Harry paso a sentarse cuando un maestro auror entro al aula.

Draco miraba detenidamente a Harry, gracias a él y a Granger por sus declaraciones su familia habia salido ilesa de Azkaban. Estaba agradecido por eso.

Queria conocerlo mas, ahora que ya no seria problema por los estandares de la sangre.

Pero Draco no sabía como.

SS/HG

Severus y Hermione llegaron a casa de Andrómeda y escuchaban los gritos y lloriqueos de Teddy.

.-Andrómeda.-la llamó Hermione.

Pero no respondió.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de Teddy donde se le escuchaba con un llanto doloroso.

Al llegar a la habitación lanzó un grito, Severus inmediatamente fué hasta donde estaba su esposa y miro la escena.

Andrómeda estaba en el piso con sus ojos abiertos totalmente inmovil. Mientras que Teddy lloraba desde su cuna.

Severus cayó al suelo de rodillas recordandole a otra escena parecida en casa de los Potter donde Lilly yacia casi igual mientras Harry lloraba desde su cuna.

Hermione jadeó tocando su cuello para ver si tenía pulso. Totalmente inutil. Estaba muerta. Se levantó y tomó a Teddy en brazos.

.-Shh, Teddy, ya estoy aqui, shh, ya mi niño, ya estoy aqui.

Severus se levantó como pudo y fue hacia la red flu a llamar al Ministerio.


	18. UN HIJO

La casa de Andrómeda Tonks era un caos llena de gente que iba a venía.

Hermione sostenía a Teddy abrazandolo y el bebé la sostenía a ella aferrandose a su cuello.

El bebé de 5 meses ya, no le gustaba mucho la gente y estaba nervioso.

Pero ni Hermione ni Severus se podian ir pues había preguntas que responder.

El medimago del Ministerio se acerco a ellos y se sentó frente a la castaña.

.-Hola, soy el Medimago Carter.-hubo un silencio.-que relación tenía con la Sra. Tonks?.

Hermione apretó mas a Teddy.-Eramos amigas, amm, Harry y yo somos guardianes de Teddy.

El medimago apuntaba en una carpeta.-sabía usted que la Señora Tonks tenía una rara enfermedad?.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y negó.

.-Fué muerte natural?.-pregunto Severus con el ceño fruncido.

.-Así es Señor...

.-Snape.-termino Severus.

.-Señor Snape, la señora Tonks tenia una enfermedad muy rara y era terminal.

Hermione sollozó.

.-Señorita, una persona del Ministerio vendrá a hablar con usted sobre el niño.

Ella asintió besando la cabecita de Teddy que comenzaba a sollozar tambien.

Severus se acercó a su esposa y paso su brazo por el hombro de ella en apoyo.

Una señorita de traje de oficina se acercó a ellos y se sento frente a Hermione.

.-Hola, soy Madelaine Archer, soy del departamento de Servicios infantiles de personas mágicas.

.-Soy Hermione Granger.-ella se giró hacia Severus.-Snape ahora.

Madelaine asintió.-Abrió un portafolios.-Ya se le ha avisado al Señor Potter sobre el suceso.-ella guardo silencio unos segundos.- Usted y el Señor Potter son guardianes de Ted Remus Lupin.

Hermione asintió mientras mecía a Teddy que seguía sollozando.

.-Hermione, tal vez seria bueno que yo tuviera a Teddy mientras hablas con la Señorita.-dijo Severus tendiendo sus manos para tomar a Teddy.

Se levantó con el bebé en los brazos y se paseó por la casa para el niño se calmara.

.-No sabia que existia ese departamente en el mundo mágico.-dijo Hermione sintiendose vacia sin el cuerpecito de Teddy con ella.

.-Señora Snape, mi departamento abrió despues de la guerra. Muchos niños huerfanos por esta, requería abrir ese departamento.

Hermione asintió torciendo las manos.

La chimenea se encendió y dió paso a Harry. Hermione se levantó y fue a abrazarlo.

.-Señor Potter, Señora Snape.-llamo la señorita del Ministerio.-por favor tomen asiento.

Hermione se volvió a sentar en el lugar que había ocupado pero Harry se mantuvo parado con las manos en los hombros de Hermione.

.-Bien, Señor Potter, Señora Snape, ire al grano. Ted Remus Lupin ahora se le considera un menor sin familia directa.

.-Soy el padrino de Teddy.-casi grito Harry.-y Hermione es guardian.

.-Señor Potter, según mis apuntes esta usted en la academía de aurores. No tiene un trabajo. Es decir, no tiene un ingreso con que mantener al infante.

Harry apretó las manos en puños.-No tengo un trabajo pero si tengo suficiente dinero en mi camara en gringotts para poderlo mantener.

Madelaine apuntaba en una carpeta.-Señor Potter, mi trabajo es cerciorarme que el infante quede en buenas manos. Con personas asentadas economicamente para poder mantenerlo sin carencias.

.-Que tiempo le dará al infante si usted esta en la academía? Si decidimos que se quede con usted, dónde y cuantas horas lo dejaría para seguir con sus estudios?

Harry cada segundo estaba mas rojo por la furia contenida y Hermione tambien.

.-Mi esposa y yo lo adoptaremos.-Dijo Severus que había escuchado toda la conversación.

Madelaine se giró mirando a Snape.

.-Mi esposa es su guardían, estamos casados y tengo un ingreso que puedo comprobar, para poder mantenerlo.

Madelaine mantuvo su mirada en Snape unos momentos evaluandolo.

Hermione tambien lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y con anhelo.

.-Si el infante es adoptado deberá cambiar su apellido. Ya no será Lupin.

Severus se acercó a Hermione y miro a Harry que mantenía sus manos en los hombros de su esposa e hizo una pregunta silenciosa y Harry asintió apesadumbrado.

.-Hagamos eso Señorita Archer. Mi esposa y yo seremos sus padres.


	19. RONALD

Ron había esperado pacientemente a declararle su interes amoroso a Hermione pero cual seria su sorpresa al enterarse por medio de su hermana que Hermione estaba unida en matrimonio con el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Ahora se encontraba en un bar, no sabia la hora que era, solo sabía que queria olvidar a la castaña.

Había sido su error. Se había tardado tanto en declararse que cuando lo supo y quiso hacer ella ya se había unido a ese.

Miles de veces soño en tener una vida a su lado, tener una familiar y un par de niños.

Esto era su culpa, por tardanse tanto en tomar una decisión.

Se empino la botella de Wisky de fuego y brindo a la salud de la castaña.

Para colmo su mejor amigo había cortado de tajo toda relación con Ginny y no lo culpaba.

Todo despues de la guerra era un puzzle que tenían que armar.

Incluso ellos como familia se fueron con Charlie a Rumania para olvidar los horrores de la guerra y la muerte de Percy.

Los gemelos volvieron a su tienda de bromas y se estaban por expandir horizontes.

Su padre había sido ascendido en el ministerio y estaban reconstruyendo la madriguera.

Y él, estaba ahi en un bar de mala muerte tomando a la salud de una mujer que los ayudo al rededor de 7 años en su lucha contra Voldemort.

Un mujer que los habia mantenido vivos por 7 años y a la cual solo le habia dado dolores de cabeza. Diablos, como la amaba.

Una mano se poso en su hombro.-La guerra te ha pasado factura, Weasley?

Ron se giro hacia la voz y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

.-No vas a saludarme, Weasley? Se que no fuimos amigos, pero eramos compañeros.

.-Pa...Parkinson.-tartamudeo.

.-La misma que viste y calza.-Pansy habia entrado en el bar al ver por la ventana a Ron en la barra.

.-No deberias estar aqui.-Ron le dijo volviendo a tomar de la botella.

Pansy lo miro con el ceño fruncido.-Si no te conociera, pensaría que me estas cuidando, Weasley.

Ron se rió y giró todo su cuerpo encarándola.-Y si no te conociera pensaría que quieres algo de mi.

Pansy sonrió, se acerco a él y le quitó la botella de las manos tomando un trago.-Quizas, Weasley.

Ron suspiró, dejó el pago en la barra y salió dejando a Pansy detras.

.-Espera Weasley.-grito Pansy corriendo por la calle tras de Ron.

.-Que deseas, Pansy, dilo de una maldita vez.-Ron se giro hacia ella.

.-Yo...solo te vi y quise...platicar contigo. Pero veo que no estas de humor.-Pansy la se giraba al contrario para irse cuando Ron hablo.

.-Que quiere una serpiente sangre pura como tu con un traidor a la sangre?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.-solo te vi triste y yo...-sus ojos estaban cristalinos con lagrimas no derramadas_ solo queria platicar con alguien.

Ron vio la sinceridad en sus palabras, ella se sentía sola. Le tomo unos segundos decidirse pero la abrazó para confortarla.


	20. EN HONOR DE ANDROMEDA TONKS

Las personas que habían conocido a Andrómeda Tonks se reunieron en Grimmauld Place para darle un último adiós.

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Andrómeda . Se dió aviso por medio de un obituario en el profeta de su muerte y de su entierro el día posterior.

Narcissa Malfoy, quien llegó con su Esposo e hijo se había visto destrozada.

Los Weasley hicieron su aparición dandoles el pesame.

La Señora Weasley les había dado su apoyo al igual que todos los del clan menos Ginny que aun estaba molesta.

Hermione y Severus habían empezado el proceso de adopción y esperaban una aprobación. Pero al menos tenían a Teddy con ellos.

Hermione estaba agradecida. Y le había preguntado si estaba dispuesto a ser padre. A lo cual, Severus le había sonreído, la había besado y dicho que la paternidad antes de Voldemort nunca se le paso por la mente, pero que ahora que era libre de ser un doble espía y con ella a su lado le apetecía mucho.

Severus la miraba fijamente mientras Hermione entretenía a Teddy y Harry recibía a las personas.

A las 6 pm. Se activo la red flu y dio paso a los Malfoy.

Narcissa se acercó hacia Hermione y le sonrió a su sobrino- nieto con una lagrima por su mejilla.

.-Hermione.-Narcissa dijo casi en un susurro.

Hermione volteó hacia Narcissa y se paró poniendo a Teddy en su cadera.

.-Señora Malfoy.-saludó.

.-Cissy, por favor, dime Cissy.-pidió la Rubia.

Hermione le dió una media sonrisa.

.-Puedo?.-preguntó Narcissa extendiendo sus brazos hacia Teddy.

.-Claro.-Hermione se acerco para pasarle a Teddy pero él se aferró a Hermione.

.-Lo siento, Teddy ha estado un poco sensible, no le gusta estar entre tanta gente.-se excusó la castaña.

Narcissa sonrió.-entiendo.

Severus llego hasta ellas.-Cissy.-saludo a la rubia de beso.

Teddy alzo sus bracitos hacia Severus para ser cargado por el pocionista.

Severus le sonrió y lo tomó inmediatamente en brazos. Teddy cambió el color de cabello a uno negro como el de Severus riendo en sus brazos.

Narcissa se quedo boquiabierta. No había visto a Severus sonreir a un niño desde Draco.

.-Severus, porque mi sobrino te pide los brazos?.-sonrió triste.

Severus tomó la mano de su esposa.

.-Cissy, Hermione y yo lo estamos adoptando.

Narcissa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración.

.-Vaya, Severus, tu, con un pequeño en brazos?.-Lucius dijo a su espalda.

.-Lucius, te recuerdo que tambien tuve a Draco.-Severus replicó.

Hermione sonrió tambien pensando en lo raro de ello. Jamas hubiera pensado ver al gran pocionista de mirada adusta, podría cargar un bebé.

Pero ahí estaba. El gran murciélago de las mazmorras cargando un bebé de buena gana y aun mas increible un hijo de uno de los merodeadores que tanto lo molestaron en su juventud.

Hermione se derretía mas y mas al descubrir esta nueva faceta de Severus Snape.

.-Que te puedo decir, Severus. Seras un gran padre y sera un ensayo para cuando lleguen los hermanos.-aquello hizo a Hermione salir de sus pensamientos.

Miró a Severus que aun sostenía su mano.

Una campanilla sonó atrayendo la atención de todos.

Harry extendió la mano hacia Hermione y ella caminó hacia él soltándose de Snape.

.-Queremos agradecer su presencia esta tarde para honrar la memoria de una gran mujer.

Andrómeda Tonks, esposa de Ted Tonks. Madre de Nynphadora y Abuela de Teddy.

Hermione dió un paso adelante.-tambien fue una gran amiga y aliada que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos aunque sus días fueran realmente malos.

Una gran mujer que aguanto silenciosamente hasta donde pudo.

Harry alzó una copa.-por Andrómeda

.-Por Andrómeda.-repitieron todos.

Cissy derramaba lágrimas ante las bellas palabras.


	21. EL NUEVO SNAPE

_Días después._

_Hermione, Severus y Teddy se encontraban en una oficina pulcra en el Ministerio con los nervios a flor de piel._

Los habían pasado al departamento de adopciones mágicas.

Esperaban al nuevo encargado de su caso. Quien entró en esos momentos con una sonrisa.

.-Buenos días, Señores Snape.-saludo sentandose tras su escritorio.

.-Buenos días.-dijeron ambos mientras lo miraban nerviosos.

.-Soy Jonathan Mcalister, sere el encargado de su caso.-les extendió una carpeta.

Severus la abrió sosteniendo el aire y soltandolo al leer..APROBADO.

.-Aun se haran visitas por un par de meses a su hogar para cerciorarnos que el niño se encuentra en excelentes condiciones. Pero ya son los padres oficiales de Ted Remus Snape.

Hermione derramó lágrimas de alegría y Teddy se levantó y le dió un beso donde sus lagrimas caian.

Ella le sonrió abrazandolo con cariño.

.-Felicidades.-el señor Mcalister les extendió la mano.

.-Gracias.-logró articular Severus.

Al salir del Ministerio Hermione abrazo a Severus.-Gracias.-le dijo.

Snape tomó su mentón y la beso.-No tienes que agradecerme, Hermione, ahora somos una familia. Tenemos un hijo.

Hermione le sonrió encantada por la declaración.

Debo mandarle una lechuza a Harry para darle las buenas nuevas.

.-Que dices si vamos a nuestro hogar y les damos la noticia a nuestros elfos. Seguro que les encantara.-propuso Snape con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo penso un momento pero despues asintió.

No habían ido a Prince Manor desde aquel dia en que murió Andrómeda. Se habían quedado en Grimmauld Place a peticion de Harry.

Tomaron la red flu hasta la Mansión, al oir un balbuceo de Teddy al llegar los elfos asomaron sus cabecitas y los recibieron con sonrisas.

Severus quien traia a Teddy en brazos dijo.-Él es Ted Remus Snape, nuestro hijo.

Los elfos caminaron hacia ellos e hicieron una hilera, uno al lado del otro.

.-Encantado de conocerlo joven amo.-dijo Red quien era el lider.

Teddy reía fascinado con las criaturas ante él. Severus extendió su manita con la palma hacia arriba y como hicieron con Hermione, cada uno juró lealtad hacia su joven amo.

.-Los amos se quedaran?.-pregunto Twist, una joven e hiperactiva elfina.

Severus asintió y los cinco elfos casi saltaron de alegría.

.-Desean tomar la comida, amo?.-preguntó Red.

Severus giro su mirada a su esposa y ella asintió.

.-Ignus.-Severus llamó a uno de los elfos.

.-Si, amo.

.-Dejamos cosas en la antigua casa Black. Por favor traelas.

.-Ignus traera sus cosas con gusto, amo. Y desapareció.

Severus le tendió la mano a Hermione, ella la tomó y Snape los guió hasta el comedor.

.-Emm, Twist.-la llamó Hermione.

.-Ama, en que puede servirle Twist.

Hermione le sonrió .-podrias traer tambien un biberon con agua para darle leche a Teddy, por favor.

Twist agito sus orejitas demasiado extasiada.-Twist preparará la leche de amito.

.-Gracias.-dijo Hermione.

Pronto apareció la comida como lo había hecho en Hogwarts.

.-Serenity sostendrá al amito mientras los amos toman su comida.

Severus le pasó reticente a Teddy.

Al verse cargado por una de aquellas criaturitas comenzó a llorar. Pero la elfa invocó lucecitas de bengala que bailaban en su cabeza entreteniéndolo.

.-Tranquila, Hermione, no le pasara nada_ Severus puso su mano sobre la de Hermione.

Hermione asintió y comenzaron a comer.


	22. HERMOSO DESPERTAR

Las cosas en la vida de los Snape estaba mejorando. La noche anterior habían pasado a Teddy con exito a su habitación sin despertarlo.

Esa mañana por primera vez en días Hermione y Severus despertaban abrazados y muy juntos.

Hermione en un impulso besó el cuello de Severus, la mejilla.

Severus despertó con una gran sonrisa.-A que debo este hermoso despertar?.

Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a él.-Nada, solo que soy feliz.

Severus la abrazo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra en su nuca atrayéndola hacia él y la besó tiernamente de inicio convirtiendose en un beso hambriento.

En un rápido movimiento la colocó debajo de él y besó su clavicula y cuello haciendola gemir.

Poco a poco bajo su camisón y bajo hasta besar sus pechos y ella se arqueó dandole mayor acceso.

.-Hermione.-dijo Severus con voz ronca.

.-Severus, por favor.-pedia la castaña.

Severus se deshizo de su pantalón de pijama y se colocó entre las piernas de su esposa y la penetro despacio, sin prisa.

Hermione levanto las caderas para tener mayor acceso.

.-Severus, te necesito.-dijo en un hilo de voz.

Severus sonreía.-paciencia, pequeña.-le susurró al oido.

.-Sev, Severus.-Hermione gemía al sentir sus embestidas.

.-Quiero hacerte el amor despacio, disfrutando cada momento contigo.

Hermione sintió aleteos en su bajo vientre.

SS/HG

.-Hey, Potter.-Draco grito.

Harry se giró hacia la voz que lo llamaba encontrandose con el Rubio.

.-Dime, Malfoy.

.-Verás, mi madre a pedido que te extienda una invitación a cenar el Viernes. Mi padrino y Hermione iran tambien, por supuesto.

Harry pareció pensar un momento.-Claro Malfoy, agradecele a tu madre de mi parte. Hablare con Mione mañana que vaya por Teddy.

.-Granger tiene a Teddy?.-el rubio preguntó.

.-Ehh si, Teddy...amm ahora es hijo de Severus y Herms. No lo sabias?

Draco negó. Harry solto el aire.-Severus y Hermione han adoptado a Teddy, ayer les dieron el visto bueno, ahora es un Snape.

.-Que?

.-Pensé que lo sabías.-Harry se rasco la nuca.

.-No he visto a mi padrino y mi madre me ha mandado una lechuza por lo de la cena.-Dijo Draco sorprendido por la noticia.

.-Bueno pues, ahora lo sabes, emm tengo que irme.

Draco inclino ligeramente la cabeza como despedida. Y fué directamente a la mansión.

.-Madre.-dijo cuando la encontró en el jardín.

.-Hijo, hoy saliste temprano?

Draco asintió.-He recibido tu lechuza e invite a Potter a cenar. Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Narcissa se levantó y se sacudió las manos en su delantal.

.-De que hablas, Draco?.

.-De que Teddy es oficialmente un Snape.

Narcissa le sonrió.-Pensábamos comunicarlo este viernes en la cena, Draco.

.-Estas cómoda con eso?

Narcissa le sonrio triste.-No había otra opción, Draco. Mandarían al niño con una familia que no conoce.

.-Madre, pero el niño es un Black.-Draco dijo algo exasperado.

.-Pero no lo consideran así, aunque tenga sangre Black. Mi padre desheredó a mi hermana y la saco del árbol genealógico, por lo tanto no se me considera familia.

Draco asintió.-Pero podrás verlo, cierto? Mi padrino te dejara verlo.

Narcissa le sonrió.-Si hijo. Hermione me ha dicho que cuando desee puedo verlo.

Draco suspiro. Habia visto la tristeza de su madre al perder a su hermana y se habían preparado para tener la custodia de Teddy pero al llegar a lo legal se les había negado lo que destrozó a su madre.

.-Solo quiero saber si estas bien.-Draco inquirió.

Narcissa asintió.


	23. CENA CON LOS MALFOY

Severus, Hermione y Teddy llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy el viernes por la noche para la cena.

Al caminar por la entrada, Hermione comenzó a temblar.

.-Hermione.-Severus quien traia a Teddy en brazos la giró para que lo mirara.

.-Lo siento.-se disculpó la castaña.-Es...esto...me trae muchos recuerdos desagradables.-se rascó inconsciente el brazo donde tenia aquellas palabras que decian su estatus de sangre.

Severus cerro los ojos maldiciendo.-Hermione, si deseas, podemos irnos.

Ella negó, agarro aire y caminó con la frente en alto al lado de Severus.

Al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por un elfo joven.

Teddy balbuceaba mientras se rascaba con una galleta.

.-Mis amos los esperan en el salón azul.-anunció el elfo.

Al llegar al salón fueron recibidos por dos sonrisas.

.-Severus, Hermione, que bueno que vinieron.-Narcissa habló entusiasmada.

Draco miraba a Granger fijamente.

.-Hola Narcissa.-Saludo Hermione.

.-Solo Cissy, Hermione.-replicó la rubia acercandose y haciendole cariños a Teddy.

.-Quieres cargarlo Cissy?.-preguntó el pocionista.

.-Si.-respondió inmediatamente y tomó al bebé en brazos.

.-Draco, ven, acercate.-pidió Narcissa.

Draco se acercó a su madre.-recuerdo cuando tu eras así de pequeño.-Draco le sonrió a su sobrino y Teddy cambio su color de pelo por uno rubio platinado.

Narcissa sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño.-Es como Nynphadora.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y Severus la abrazo de la cintura.

Draco le hacia caras tontas a Teddy haciendolo reir y Teddy le ofreció de su galleta.

.-Haz como que le muerdes, Draco. Si no llorará.-Severus le dijo sonriente al verle la cara al rubio.

Draco se inclino e imito una mordida y Teddy se rió y siguió comiendo la galleta.

.-Le gustas Draco.-Hermione le dijo.

.-Y Lucius?.-preguntó Severus apretando mas su agarre en su esposa.

.-Debe de estar por llegar, tenía un trato por cerrar.-Narcissa dijo meciendo a Teddy.

.-Ama, el Señor Potter.-anunció el elfo.

Hermione se giró hacia la puerta y vio a Harry.

.-Buenas noches.-saludo el azabache.

Teddy al oir la voz de Harry lanzo sus bracitos hacia él lloriqueando por ser cargado por él.

.-Hola, Teddy.-cargó al bebé y le dió un beso.

Se acercó hacia Hermione y tambien le dio un beso en la mejilla para disgusto de Severus y Teddy imitó a su padrino y le dio un beso a Hermione lleno de galleta.

Hermione y Harry rieron con el pequeño Teddy. Al igual que Narcissa y Draco.

Severus saco un pañuelo y limpió a Hermione los restos de galleta.

.-Buenas noches.-Saludo Lucius entrando en el salón.

.-Lucius.-Severus se adelantó para darle un abrazo a su amigo.

.-Severus.-Lucius le devolvió el abrazo.

.-Amos, la cena esta servida.-anunció el elfo. Y todos caminaron al comedor.

.-Cómo te ha ido en la academia.-Hermione le susurro a Harry.

.-Excelente, Mione. Espera.-la tomo del brazo.-Todo bien con Snape?

Hermione asintió.-Por supuesto Harry. Él es un buen hombre.

Harry le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y Teddy hizo lo mismo.

.-Quiero que seas feliz, Mione.

.-Lo soy, Harry. Yo también quiero que seas feliz. Que pasó con Ginny?

Severus apareció .-Hermione, nos esperan en la mesa.

Hermione asintió.-Después hablamos.-le dijo a Harry.-vayamos a cenar.

Severus abrazo a Hermione de la cintura y la condujo hacia el comedor.


	24. POSESIVO

Después de la cena, Teddy se fué con Harry y los Snape volvieron a su Mansión.

Al llegar a Prince Manor, Severus rodeo a Hermione por la cintura y los apareció en su habitación.

.-Ahora puedo obtener la atención de mi esposa?.-Severus preguntó con esa mirada posesiva.

Hermione se derritió y sonrió en los brazos del hombre que una vez fuera su profesor.

Severus la beso con tan pasión llevandola hasta la pared y encerrandola en sus brazos.

.-Severus.-Protestó Hermione.

.-Si, amor, Ese es mi nombre.-la beso y la acariciaba por el cuerpo, besando su cuello y su clavicula con pasión.

Hermione le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y gimió al sentir la erección del hombre.

Severus la tomó por los glúteos y la cargó hasta la cama.

Hermione le acarició el rostro y bajo al cuello donde la marca de Nagini le dejó una cicatriz que él intentaba ocultar con sus ropas.

.-Hermione.-Severus se intentó enderezar pero Hermione lo aprisionó con las piernas.

.-Hermione, no sabes cuanto me costó controlarme para no quitarte la ropa en la cena y tomarte en la mesa y el ver que te comían con los ojos, no ayudaba.

.-Severus, Harry es mi hermano y pues tu sabes que los Malfoy hombres no se atreverían a tocarme ni con un palo de 10 metros.

.-Draco te comía con los ojos. Me he controlado para no hechizarlo en el acto.

Hermione rió de buena gana.-No se hubiera visto bien que hechizaras a tu ahijado en su propia casa con Narcissa como testigo.

Severus la beso.-si, ríete de mis desgracias.

Hermione bajo su mano a donde estaba su erección y lo caricio sobre la ropa y Severus gimió.-Estas celoso? De Draco?.

Hermione se sintió bien, no entendía porque el que estuviera celoso la satisfacia.

.-Si...hubieras visto como te miraba me darías la razón, querida.-Severus bajo sus labios al pecho de Hermione y dió un leve mordisco.

.-Severus, no creo que Draco me vea de esa manera. Vamos, soy una San..

.-No digas esa palabra.-Severus la cortó.

.-Ok, me calló, pero entonces besame.-la castaña pidió.

Severus obedeció inmediatamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Había estado mayor parte de la cena al pendiente de las miradas de Potter y Draco hacia su mujer y no le habían gustado en absoluto.

Pudiera ser que Potter la viera como hermana pero lo dudaba y Draco...era el que mas la había mirado.

Se sentía celoso y le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no llevarse a Hermione de ahí y alejarla lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando Potter se había ofrecido a llevarse a Teddy una vena le saltó, su paternidad no le había tomado mucho asimilarla y le tomaba trabajo desprenderse de su hijo.

Si años atras le hubieran dicho que tomaría de buena gana su paternidad y encima el hijo de uno de los merodeadores, los abría hechizado.

Pero ahora, que todo con Voldemort pasó y salió bien de todo no se imaginaba la vida sin Teddy.

Hermione lo había mirado tiernamente y él sucumbió a los encantos de su esposa con facilidad aceptando que su hijo fuera a casa con su padrino.

El miró a su esposa, la desnudó con maestría y la tomó como solo un hombre enamorado podría hacerlo.


	25. MANDRAGORA HUMANA

Ron se encontraba tocando en el #12 de Grimmauld Place.

Cuando Harry abrió era un caos. Su cabello rebelde ahora era una mata sin sentido y en sus brazos cargaba a un Teddy llorón.

.-Pasa Ron, no te quedes ahi.-le pidió Harry meciendo a Teddy.

.-Harry, que paso?.-Ron preguntó al ver el estado de la casa.

.-Traje a Teddy conmigo, pero no deja de llorar, hasta Kreacher huyó.

Ron se tapo los oidos cuando Teddy decidió subir sus decibeles.

.-Y Hermione?.-Ron gritó.

.-En su casa, ayer le pedí a Teddy, parecía una buena idea pero hoy ya no parece así.

.-Ya le diste su leche, pueda que tenga hambre.

.-Le ofrecí el biberón pero lo avienta.

Ron tomó a Teddy y le hizo subi baja pero solo logró asustarlo y lloraba mas alto.

.-Rayos, esto le gustaba a Ginny cuando era pequeña.

Harry cargo a Teddy de vuelta.-Llama a Mione.

.-Pero no se donde vive.-Ron dijo avergonzado.

.-Mansión Prince.

Ron fue hasta la red Flu e hizo la llamada.

.-Hermione?.-pregunto un tanto inseguro.

Una elfa se asomó.-Mi ama esta durmiendo. Que necesita el mago?

.-Emm...Soy Ron Weasley, necesito que despiertes a tu ama. Dile que si puede venir a Grimmauld Place. Es urgente.

.-Twist llamara a la ama y le dara su recado.

Ron corto la llamada y regresó a donde estaba Harry ya desesperado.

SS/HG

.-Ama.-llamó la elfa desde la puerta.

Severus despertó de inmediato y se levantó con varita en mano. Años de entrenamiento y de cuidarse las espaldas.

.-Ama.-volvió a llamar la elfa.

Severus se vistió rapidamente y abrió la puerta.

.-Lo siento amo. Busco a mi ama, tengo un recado para ella.

Severus soltó el aire que contenía y le dió paso a la elfa.

Hermione ya se sentaba en la cama tapandose con la sabana.

.-Ama, un Joven llamado Ron Weasley dijo que era urgente su presencia en Grimmauld Place.

.-Teddy.-Severus y Hermione dijeron al unisono.

.-Gracias Twist.-dijo Hermione y se vistió con su varita para salir corriendo rumbo a Grimmaumd Place.

.-Yo voy contigo.-Severus anunció.

Ambos entraron a la chimenea y aparecieron en Grimmaul Place.

Cuando entraron se escuchaba el llanto desesperado de Teddy y las voces de Ron y Harry.

.-Harry.-dijo Hermione entrando en la sala de la casa.

Al verla Teddy lanzo sus bracitos y Hermione lo cargo meciendolo.-Mi pequeño mandrágora.-le susurraba al pequeño.

Severus arrugo su ceño.-Que pasó, Potter?.-quiso saber.

.-No lo se, hace rato que se despertó llorando y no ha dejado de hacerlo. Le di su leche pero no la queria. Le cambie el pañal pero no dejaba de llorar. Incluso le canté pero seguia igual.

Teddy lanzo sus bracitos hacia Severus que lo tomó rápidamente y dejo de llorar.

Harry y Ron se miraron unos segundos.

Severus levanto una ceja hacia los ineptos de los amigos de su esposa. Miro al niño y se percató de la ropa que le había puesto Potter.

Entre cerro los ojos.-Que no se dió cuenta que la ropa le queda pequeña, Potter.

Hermione vio a su hijo y jadeó.-Harry, esa ropa es de cuando Teddy tenía 3 meses, porque no usaste la que te dí con la pañalera?

Harry rasco su nuca.-emm olvidé la pañalera en la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione estalló.-Harry James Potter, no es posible que seas tan irresponsable. Pudiste mandar a Kreatcher por ella.

.-Kreatcher huyó por el llanto de Teddy y no ha vuelto.

Severus detuvo a su esposa de hechizarlo.

.-Twist.-llamo Severus.

Un plop anunció la llegada de la elfa.

.-Como puede servir Twist al amo?

.-Ve a la Mansión Malfoy por la pañalera de Teddy.

.-Twist ira con gusto, amo.

La elfa desapareció.

Hermione cargó a Teddy y lo acostó en el sillón quitandole la ropa apretada.

Gracias a Merlín que lo había bañado sino ni Severus la hubiera podido detener de hechizarlo.

.-Hola Mione_ Ron se acerco a ella.

Hermione lo miró y le dió una sonrisa.-Hola Ron. Gracias por avisarme.

Teddy miró al pelirrojo y comenzo a hacer pucheros.

.-Ya Teddy, Ron es un amigo.

Severus entro con la pañalera en mano y se la tendió a Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron.

.-Profesor.-saludo Ron.

.-Weasley.-Severus levantó una ceja hacia el muchacho.

Harry se adelantó.-perdón Mione, seré mas responsable.

Hermione suspiró con enfado.-Harry, anoche me pediste a Teddy y te lo concedimos porque eres familia y su padrino pero no es posible que tengas esos olvidos cuando estas con él.

.-Lo se Mione, lo siento.

Hermione estaba batallando para ponerle la ropa.-que pasa?.-dijo cuando no podía.

.-Creo que Teddy ha crecido.-dijo Severus.


	26. COMPRAS

Severus transfiguró la ropa de Teddy y pidió a Hermione ir al Callejón Diagon a comprarle una nueva.

De paso irian a Gringotts. Severus tenía planeado incluir a su esposa y su hijo en su testamento y por consiguiente acceso a su cuenta.

Harry los acompañaba a petición de su esposa.

Al entrar al callejón Diagon todas las caras voltearon a verlos y otros cuchicheaban.

Severus quien llevaba a Teddy en brazos les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia muy al estilo Snape.

Teddy lo miró y trato de imitar sacandole una sonrisa.

Llegaron a una tienda para bebés grandisima llamada Mi bebé mágico.

Harry tomó una camiseta estilo pañalero manga larga, color rojo que decia Yo ( corazón) el Quidditch y se la enseñó a Hermione..-Esta yo la pago.-dijo poniendola en una bolsa.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero se puso a ver la ropita.

.-Mira Mione.-Harry grito emocionado con otra de color azul que decia Mini Harry Potter y un rayo en medio.

.-Eso si que no.-Severus dijo detras de Hermione.

Harry le hizo una mueca pero la guardo en la bolsa junto con la otra.

.-Severus.-dijo Hermione con otra de color negro.

Severus sonrió y asintió. Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja. La camiseta pañalero decía "Futuro Pocionista".

Harry refunfuño y comenzó a buscar.

.-Aja.-dijo sacando una estilo polo roja con rayas amarillas y en la espalda anunciaba " Futuro Griffyndor".

Le hizo señas a Hermione y se soltó riendo, la guardo en la bolsa mientras Hermione seguía riendo.

.-Que es tan gracioso?.-preguntó Severus.

.-Enseñasela Harry.-pidió la castaña.

Harry con orgullo saco la camiseta y la volteo.-De ninguna manera.-dijo Severus.

Harry se estaba agarrando el estómago de risa.

.-Potter, juro que quemaré esa camiseta.-Severus levanto una ceja inquisitiva y Teddy rió.

.-Severus, es muy probable que lo seleccionen en Griffyndor.-Hermione dijo sonriendo.

.-No, mi hijo será todo un Slytherin.

Hermione le sonrió y saco otra igual tipo polo manga larga verde y plata en la espalda decia " Futuro Slytherin" .-contento?

Severus asintió. Escogieron mucha ropa de su talla y para cuando creciera mas. Pantalones, pijamas.

.-Mione.-Harry la llamó.-Creo que Teddy necesitará una carreola, pronto pesará mucho para traerlo cargado.

Hermione asintió.

.-Hasta que puso a funcionar su cerebro, Potter.-Severus le dijo poniendo la ropa que llevarian en la caja.

Hermione escogió una azul con escobas dibujadas en el forro.

Harry pagó la carreola y las camisetas que hecho en la bolsa ante las protestas de Hermione y Snape.

Luego fueron a un restaurant a comer. Teddy cansado se durmió en su estrenada carreola.

Llegaron a Gringotts y todos los duendes los veían con sospecha.

Severus se adelantó.-En que puedo servirlo Señor Snape?.-dijo uno de los duendes.

.-Quiero cambiar mi testamento e incluir a mi esposa e hijo.-Se giró hacia Hermione y el bebé en la carreola.

.-Muy bien, Señor Snape, deberá firmar algunos papeles.

Severus caminaba ya cuando otro duende se acerco a Harry y Hermione.-No vienen a robar de nuevo, cierto?.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron avergonzados y negaron.


	27. SE PARECE A MI

Ginny no era una chica feliz. Las palabras de Harry la habían herido en lo mas profundo y su resentimiento por la que concideró su amiga era mas profundo.

Sabía que Harry nunca la vió como hermana. Y ella muy tonta nunca lo vió como algo más que hermano.

La envidiaba, si, envidiaba a Hermione desde siempre. Lo que no envidiaba era tener que lidiar con Teddy.

Sabía por Ron, que Hermione y Severus lo adoptaron.

Ella nunca podría hacerse cargo de un hijo que no fuera suyo.

Pero ese punto fué de quiebre pues Harry seguía a su lado como padrino del niño.

Gruñó de frustración y lloró de impotencia, Harry debió ser de ella.

SS/HG

Draco y Harry salieron de sus clases fastidiado, era Viernes, pero aun así las clases eran estrictas en lo práctico.

.-He, Potter.-Draco lo llamó.-Iras a casa de mi padrino?

Harry asintió.-hoy tratare de llevar a Teddy conmigo. Espero que tu padrino este de buenas.

Draco se rió.-después de lo que hiciste la semana pasada dudo que mi padrino te deje, pero suerte con ello. Puedo estar presente cuando se lo pidas?

Harry refunfuñó.-hoy Teddy cumple 6 meses. Puede que por ese lado le llegue.

.-Puff, no contaría con ello, Potter.

.-Yo me voy, tengo una amiga que convencer y un ahijado que me espera.

.-Suerte, Potter, vas a necesitarla.-se despidió Draco riendo aún.

Harry camino un rato y después se apareció en casa de Hermione.

Un elfo abrio la puerta.-Señor Potter. Pase.

Harry entro a la mansión iluminada.-Harry.-Saludo Hermione que traia a Teddy cargado.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Mione, TeddY.- le hizo caras graciosas a su ahijado y el niño rió ruidosamente.

Cuando lo tomó en brazos Teddy cambio el color de su cabello a uno Negro como Harry y sus ojos verdes junto con la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry jadeó asombrado.-Ha estado haciendo eso todo el día.-dijo hermione entusiamada.

Harry sacó la camiseta que decia Mini Harry Potter y se la puso y saco su camara Magica.-tómanos una foto, Mione.

Hermione les tomo la foto.-No puede ser.-la voz de Severus detras de Hermione hizo que se girara.

Severus trabajaba en unas pociones que tenía encargadas cuando oyó la voz de su mujer llamando a Potter.

Refunfuñó mientras terminaba las pociones para su reposo y salió a ver porque su mujer se reía.

Pero al llegar vió algo que lo dejo shockeado. Su hijo habia tomado a Potter para parecerce a él y su mujer les tomaba una foto.

.-No puede ser.-dijo en un tono de voz grave.

.-Snape.-saludo Harry con una sonrisa amplia.-ahora parece hijo mío.

Teddy balbuceó y se rió chupando un dedo del pié.

Severus le dio un ceño fruncido.

.-No se emocione, Potter. Sigue siendo mi hijo y el de mi mujer.-recalcó eso ultimo.

.-Severus.-Hermione replicó.

.-Edus.-Teddy dijo y todos voltearon a verlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción y Severus estaba estático.

.-A...a dicho mi nombre, amor.-dijo cuando se recuperó de shock inicial.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó.

Al instante el niño cambio su color de ojos a unos negros y el cabello lacio negro y su ceja levantada como Severus.

Hermione se rió por la imitación y Teddy aplaudió.

.-Hermione.-Harry se rasco la nuca, gesto que tenía cuando estaba nervioso.-Queria saber si puedo llevar a Teddy a Grimmauld.

Hermione miró a Severus en una simple petición.-Que esto no se le haga costumbre, Potter. Por hoy puede llevarselo pero, mañana lo traera temprano.-dijo el pocionista.

Harry sonrió emocionado.-haré su pañalera.-dijo Hermione. Al pasar por un lado de Severus beso su mejilla y Teddy besó a Severus.

Un flash los deslumbro.-me lo agradeceran después.-dijo Harry guardando su camara.

Como ven Teddy se esta desarrollando mas rapido que otros niños.

Y la familia Snape esta mas unida.

Ginny causara algunos problemillas por ahi.

Mientras Draco trata de entablar una amistad con Harry.


	28. AGRADECIENDO

.-Gracias Severus.-Hermione le dijo a Severus después de que Harry y Teddy se fueran.

Severus la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

.-Sé como puedes agradecermelo.-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione le acarició el cuello y bajo hasta su pecho.-entonces llevame a nuestra habitación para darte las gracias.

Severus no lo penso dos veces y los aparecio en la habitación principal.

Besandola con ahínco mientras la desnudaba.

Ella hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y lo desnudo.

.-En un apuro, esposa?.-pregunto Severus sonriéndole.

Hermione le dió una mirada significativa y besó a su esposo.

Severus la cargo, la pego a la pared y comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

.-Sev...Severus, por favor.-pidio la castaña.

.-Que necesitas, esposa?.-Severus siguió torturandola.

.-A ti...te necesito a ti.-Hermione se sentía tan caliente que si él no entraba en ella desfallecería.

.-Mia.-dijo con voz ronca.

.-Tuya, Severus.-Hermione acaricio sus mejillas.

Severus entró en ella.-Merlín, Hermione, estan tan humeda.

Ella le rodeaba con las piernas y gemía audiblemente mientras era tomada contra la pared.

Poco a poco subia una pendiente hacia la cima, su orgasmo se comenzaba a construir.

Severus aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y Hermione gimió su liberación seguida de Severus.

Respiraban agitadamente todavía en la misma posición.

.-Creo que le pediré a Potter que se lleva mas seguido a mi hijo para tener este agradecimiento.

Hermione le dió un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Severus cargo a Hermione hasta la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

SS/HG

Ron quedo de verse con Pancy en un café del Londres Muggle.

Venían quedando desde que se vieron en el bar.

Aun no se llamaban por sus nombres pero se hablaban con cortezía.

.-Weasley.-Pansy saludo entrando a la cafetería.

Ron se levanto para saludarla.-Parkinson.

.-Perdón por llegar tarde.-se disculpó la pelinegra.

.-No hay problema.-dijo Ron llamando al mesero.

.-Y como te va en tus entrenamientos?.-dijo Pansy sorprendiéndolo.

.-Cómo sabes...

.-Tengo contactos, sabes?.-Pansy le sonrió.

El mesero llego.-dos capuchinos y unos pastelillos.-pidió Ron.

.-Así que, dime como te esta llendo?

Ron le sonrió.-Pues bien, he quedado seleccionado.

.-Sé que te ofrecieron un puesto en el Ministerio pero no lo quisiste.

Ron hizo una mueca.-me gusta el Quidittch.

Ella asintió.

.-Después de lo que pasamos en la guerra, ser auror no me atraía nada.

Pansy puso su mano sobre la de él en la mesa.

.-Te entiendo.

El mesero llego con los cafés y los pastelillos.

.-Porqué no quieres que nos veamos en el mundo mágico? Ron preguntó tomandole a su café.

Pansy tambien le tomó al suyo.-Weasley, soy una paria para el mundo mágico. Mi familia apoyaba a Voldemort. Mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre muerta.

Ron tomo su mano.-Los errores de los padres no deben pagarlos los hijos.

Pansy trago saliva.-Weasley, quise entregar a Potter.

.-Actuaste bajo coacción.-Replicó Ron entrelazando los dedos de la pelinegra.

.-El mundo mágico no olvidará tan facilmente.-Pansy sentia mariposas en el estómago.

.-Tal vez porque no sepan la historia.

Ron se inclinó y la besó.


	29. ACERCAMIENTO

Harry jugaba con Teddy en el piso con mega-bloques, cada vez que caían Teddy reía y aplaudía fascinado.

En la mañana lo llevaría al callejón Diagon a pasear antes de llevarlo a casa de Mione.

Un toque en la puerta llamo su atención.

Cargó a Teddy y abrió encontrando a Draco con paquetes en sus manos.-Mamá envía estos regalos para Teddy.

Harry le dió el pase.

Draco entro feliz dejando los regalos en la mesa.

.-Wow, Potter, Teddy es idéntico a ti. Veo que mi padrino te dejó traerlo. Como lo tomo?

Harry hizo una mueca.-Claro que si, soy su padrino.

.-Puedo.-pidió Draco.

Harry le tendió a Teddy y sus manos se rosaron.

Teddy cambio su color de ojos grises y color de Pelo a uno rubio platino.

.-Va a tener muchos problemas de identidad cuando entre a Hogwarts.-Draco dijo riendo.

.-Y que mando tu madre?.-pregunto Harry.

.-Ve por ti mismo.-le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los regalos.

.-No deberías haberlos llevado a casa de Severus?

.-Edus.-grito Teddy.

Draco se rió .-vaya, dijo el nombre de mi padrino y no esta aqui para escucharlo, que lastima.

.-De hecho, si lo escuchó, esta ya es la segunda vez que dice su nombre.

.-Puedo suponer que mi padrino a de estar orgulloso, cierto?.-Draco le hacia caras graciosas a Teddy.

.-El muy desgraciado, si.

Draco volvió a reir pero mas ruidoso y Teddy rio con él.

.-Y dime porque trajiste estos regalos aqui y no a casa de Mione.

.-Porque sabia que estaban aqui_ Draco dijo jugando con Teddy.

.-No seria adecuado que yo los abriera.-dijo Harry rascandose la nuca.

.-Por favor, Potter, Teddy esta aqui contigo, son cosas para él, adelante, ábrelos. De hecho los tres lo haremos, verdad, Teddy.

Teddy solo aplaudió.

Comenzaron a abrir los paquetes, ropita fina y de calidad, juguetes y una cuna fina encogida que Draco agrandó a su tamaño normal en la habitación de Teddy.

.-Te parece si pedimos una pizza?.-Kreatcher esta en Hogwarts.

.-Lo donaste a Hogwarts?

Harry asintió.-de todos modos aqui no me servia de nada. Huia cada vez que veía a Teddy.

Draco se quedo pensativo.

.-Entonces, pizza?.-Harry preguntó.

Draco asintió.

Draco se sentía agusto, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

.-Debo bañar a Teddy antes de que se caiga dormido.-Harry cargó al niño y lo llevó al baño, recolectó el agua y metió a Teddy despues de quitarle la ropa y el pañal.

.-No te creía tan diestro, Potter.

.-Mione me enseñó, de principio era muy torpe, incluso una vez le puse al reves el pañal y no sabía como vestirlo.

Draco rió imaginandose al pobre de Potter.

Teddy chapoteo mojando a Harry.-No Teddy, el que te vas a bañar eres tu.

Teddy se rió y chapoteo mojándolo mas.

Draco tomo una toalla y seco la cara de Harry.

.-Lo siento tenías toda la cara mojada y las manos ocupadas.

.-Gracias_ Harry se sonrojó.-podrías pasarme el shampoo.

Draco se giro para tomarlo, lo abrió y vertió una pequeña cantidad en el cabello de Teddy.

Draco le sonrió a Teddy y le chapoteo mojándolo tambien a él.

Harry se rió mientras extendía en shampoo por el pelo de Teddy.

Al final los dos terminaron mojados y Teddy feliz.


	30. PASEO POR EL CALLEJON DIAGON

Harry quedó con Hermione en el callejón Diagón para entregarle a Teddy e ir a almorzar juntos.

Solo por joder a Severus le puso a Teddy la camisa roja con amarillo que decía Futuro Griffyndor.

Caminaba con Teddy en brazos muy orgulloso y le mostraba todo explicándole cada cosa que señalaba con su dedito.

.-Edus, edus.-Teddy señaló a Severus que venía caminando con Hermione.

Harry madijo interiormente.- porque su ahijado no había dicho su nombre en ves del de Snape?

Teddy, sabes quien soy?.-Teddy lo miró.-soy Harry, Harry.

.-Edus.-dijo Teddy señalando a su padre y haciendo pucheros.

Severus y Hermione llegaron donde estaban Harry y Teddy.

.-Edus.-dijo nuevamente Teddy lanzando sus bracitos hacia el pocionista.

.-Potter, le dije que quemaria esa camiseta.-Severus le sonrió a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos.

.-Edus.-grito Teddy en brazos de su padre.

Severus besó la cabecita de su hijo y con su varita le cambio el color de camisa a una verde.

.-Si hijo, ese es mi nombre, pero me gustaría mas que me dijeras papá.

Harry refunfuñó.

.-Harry, deberiamos ir al restaurant.-Hermione dijo antes de que se pelearan en la calle atestada de gente.

Harry asintió y juntos caminaron hacia el restaurante.

.-Mione, ayer Draco me trajo algunas cosas que Narcissa le compró a Teddy. Las puse todas en la pañalera menos los juguetes.

Hermione sonrió_ parece que Cissy se esta tomando su papel de tía- abuela en serio.-Dijo Severus abriendole la puerta a Hermione para que pasara.

Todos se sentaron cerca de la ventana.-Sabes Mione, ayer Teddy cumplio 6 meses y creo deberiamos llevarlo a su chequeo médico. Ya deberia de empezar a comer comida.

.-Tienes razón Harry, sacaré una cita en San Mungo.

Harry le sonrió satisfecho.

Pidieron la comida y conversaron de la academía de Harry, las travesuras de Teddy y de Hogwarts.

.-Me dijo Mione que no regresaras a Hogwarts, Severus_ dijo Harry.

.-Después de enseñar a hijos ajenos que no pueden hacer una poción correctamente, no, no quiero volver. No voy a extrañar la enseñanza.

.-Severus quiere abrir una botica aquí en el callejón Diagon.-Hermione tomó la mano de su esposo.

.-Pues es una buena idea, pero y tus estudios, Mione?

Hermione miro al suelo.-Yo voy a atrasarlo, Harry. Por el momento Teddy me necesita al 100% y no quiero perderme nada en esta etapa de su niñez.

Severus le apretó la mano en apoyo.

.-Ademas, todavía estamos en la mira del Ministerio.

Harry frunció en ceño.-Y porque?

.-Solo seran un par de meses, el Ministerio quiere asegurarse que Teddy este con una buena familia y no tenga carencias.

Harry asintió y volvió a su comida.

Comieron en silencio mientras Teddy caía dormido.

Se despidieron de Harry y regresaron a Prince Manor.

.-Serenity llevara al joven amo a descansar, ama_ dijo la elfa.

Hermione le tendió a Teddy y la elfa se llevo a acostar al niño.

Severus abrazo a Hermione.-Se que estas sacrificando tu educación por Teddy pero no quiero que te tardes mucho en iniciar.

Hermione acariciaba los brazos del hombre.-No lo haré.

Severus acarició en pelo de la castaña.-Soy un hombre afortunado, Hermione. Porque los tengo a mi lado a ti y a Teddy.

Ella lo miró sonrojandose.-Yo también me siento afortunada, Severus.

Snape la llevó hasta su despacho y cerro la puerta con hechizos y pegó su cuerpo al de la bruja.

Ella gimió al sentir su erección y Severus la recostó en el escritorio.-Soy un jodido suertudo.-dijo besándola con pasión.

Esa tarde le hizo el amor encima del escritorio.


	31. ORGULLO DE PADRE

Hermione vió a su esposo sentado en su sillon favorito leyendole a Teddy quien sonreía y aplaudía mientras se desarrollaba la historia de "Pulgarcito"

Se estaba enamorando de su esposo completa e irrevocablemente y sentía una presión en el pecho.

El no la amaba pero era amable con ella y Teddy. Eso debía contar.

Severus detuvo su lectura para mirar a su esposa en el arco de entrada al salón.

Teddy clamaba atención y queria que su padre siguiera con la historia. Le gustaba oir su voz.

.-Hermione?.-Severus preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y les sonrió.-solo estaba observando.

.-Es un niño listo igual que su mamá. Esta es la segunda vez que leo este cuento.

.-Parece que le gusta tu voz.-Hermione se acerco lentamente.

Severus en su interior era un caos completo, estar tan cerca de su bruja le hacia estragos a su livido.

.-Edus.-grito Teddy y le señalaba el libro.

Severus se rió.-y tan mandón como su madre también.

Hermione nego con la cabeza pero sonrió.

Llego hasta ellos y le dió un beso a Severus, Teddy tambien besó al pocionista.

Él no podía ser mas feliz, tener a la bruja que amaba besandolo por iniciativa propia y a su hijo también eso era la gloria. Agradeció mentalmente el error que los unió.

Después de tantos años en soledad, siendo un doble espía, amando el recuerdo de una mujer muerta y protegiendo a su único hijo en memoria de esa mujer solo le trajo desgracias.

Pero hoy, el era un Jodido hombre feliz.

Se separaron y Severus reinicio la lectura con una sonrisa y una mirada de amor hacia ella.

SS/HG

Draco era un manojo de nervios. No sabía que hacer después de esa noche con Harry y Teddy.

Harry no lo había rechazado. Aunque poco su acercamiento y avances.

Tenía que hablar con alguien de esos sentimientos que fueron creciendo con los años.

Algo hizo click en si cerebro y agarro un pergamino y una pluma y escribió.

Tomó su lechuza negra moteada y envió la nota a la unica persona que su cerebro le indicaba.

SS/HG

.-Fin.-Severus terminó y cerro el libro.

Teddy hizo un puchero y sus manitas fueron hacia el libro.

Hermione se levantó y tomó a Teddy en brazos.-Porque no dejamos que papá descanse. Ya te leyó dos veces la historia.

.-Papá.-dijo Teddy en brazos de Hermione.

Severus miró a su hijo y se levanto como resorte antes las palabras de su hijo.

Agarró a Teddy y se dió volteretas feliz.-Si Teddy soy papá.-lo abrazo fuerte mientras en niño sonreia alegre.

Hermione tenía una mueca casi en un puchero. Severus se dió cuenta.

.-Oye Teddy, quien es ella?.-Severus se acercó a su esposa. Es mamá.-exclamó.

.-Mamá.-dijo Teddy casi en el mismo tono que su padre.

Hermione sonrió y beso a Teddy en su mejilla.

Teddy aplaudia al verlos felices.

Una lechuza negra entró dejando caer un pergamino en Hermione.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.-Es de Draco.

Waco.-dijo Teddy.

.-Chico listo.-Dijo Severus acariciando la cabecita de Teddy.

.-Que quiere mi ahijado?

.-Me pregunta que si puedo ir a la Mansión.

.-Tu sola? De ninguna manera.-dijo Severus con una mueca.

.-Severus.-replicó Hermione.-dice que quiere hablar conmigo. No te vas a poner en ese plan, verdad?

Severus respiró varias veces tratando de calmar sus celos y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dejarla ir.


	32. CELOSO E IMPULSIVO

A Hermione le había costado que Severus la dejara ir sola a la Mansión Malfoy. Pero estaba ahí.

.-Draco.-llamó al rubio.

.-Hermione, si veniste?.-Draco le tomó la mano y la guió hasta su habitación.

.-Draco, porque estamos aquí?.-Hermione miraba toda la habitación.

.-Porque lo que vamos a hablar es privado.-Draco lanzó hechizos de cerradura e insonoros.

Hermione se puso algo nerviosa.

Draco le tendió una silla.-Hermione, yo quiero saber tu opinión con respecto a mi persona.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-Draco, que?

.-Hermione, yo...soy gay.

Hermione abrio la boca a punto de decir algo pero la cerro.

.-Y tus preferencias sexuales son importantes porque...-Hermione espero.

Draco se sentó mas cerca de ella.-Me gusta Potter, ya.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego se recupero y rió a carcajadas.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto.

.-No, no te ofendas Draco, no me estoy riendo de ti.

.-No lo parece.-Draco cruzó los brazos.

.-Draco, nunca me burlaria de algo como esto es solo que...Merlín, prometeme que no repetiras lo que te cuente aquí.

Draco entre cerro los ojos pero asintió.

Hermione pareció pensar por unos segundos.-Estaré violando el secreto de un amigo pero es necesario que, bueno, dadas las circunstancias te lo diga.

.-Harry tambien es gay.

.-Que?.-Draco casi grita.

Hermione suspiró.-Me lo confesó cuando estabamos...em...en la búsqueda de los horrocrux.

Draco sonrió genuinamente pero después puso una cara seria.-Pero si andaba tras de la hermanita de Weasley.

.-De hecho fue Ginny quien lo atosigaba y Harry lo dejo solo en un par de besos pero al iniciar la búsqueda de los horrocrux terminó con ella.

.-Lo volvió a buscar pero yo sabía que eso no tenia futuro. Él tenía que sincerarse con ella pero en vez de eso...bueno no se. Creo que no le dijo la verdad.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente.-Crees que tenga una oportunidad con él?

.-Draco, si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabras y estaras todo el tiempo pensando en que hubiera pasado si te hubieras atrevido.

.-Tienes razón, sabelotodo.-le dijo al oido todavía abrazandola.

Un estruendo en la puerta y ambos se giraron con varitas en mano.

Al ver que Severus era la fuente del estruendo, Hermione se enfureció.

.-Así que hablarían, verdad?

Draco se adelantó hacia él.-padrino, que haces?

.-Hermione, ven.-Severus le tendió una mano.

.-Severus, te estas pasando, lo que sea que estes pensando no sucedió. Draco y yo solo hablabamos.-Hermione arrastraba cada palabra.

.-En su habitación? Ustedes solos?

.-No confias en mi?.-Hermione preguntó cada vez mas furiosa y dolida.

.-Confio en ti, pero no en él.-Severus señaló a Draco.

.-Padrino, no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después, Hermione y yo no haciamos nada mas que hablar.

.-Y por eso la traes a tu habitación y pones hechizos en la puerta?

.-Severus_ grito Hermione.

Snape estaba furioso y totalmente celoso.

.-Donde dejaste a Teddy.-preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

.-Esta alla abajo con Twist. Ven Hermione, nos vamos a casa.

.-Yo no voy a ningun lado contigo, no hay nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme ni Draco. Estas haciendo todo un drama de celos.

.-Hermione.-trato de acercarse a ella pero dio un paso atras y Draco la puso detras de él.

.-Vete padrino. Twist.-llamó a la elfa y apareció con el pequeño Teddy en brazos.

Hermione cargó a su hijo inmediatamente.

.-Hermione, vamos a casa.-pidió amablemente. No le gustaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo. Era similar a como se sintió cuando le había dicho sangre sucia a Lily y ella no lo perdonó.

.-Por favor, vete, Severus.-Hermione le dijo en voz nasal.

.-Que pasó aqui?.-la voz de Narcissa desde la puerta ya rota.

.-Pasa que mi celoso padrino piensa que tengo algo con su esposa.

Narcissa miró a Severus sorprendida pero después se rió con fuerza.

Severus refunfuñó y se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo.

.-Severus, querido, tu esposa no estara mas segura que con Draco. No tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte.

Severus levantó una ceja.

.-Soy Gay, padrino.-solto Draco.


	33. ARREPENTIMIENTO

Estaba claro, Severus un completo idiota. Los celos lo habían carcomido hasta el punto de seguirla.

Estaba por perder a la segunda mujer de su vida y se sentía muy mal.

La noticia de Draco solo fue un peso mas a sus hombros.

Pero la mirada de ella fue como un balde de agua helada y él no queria perderla ni a su hijo.

La vida de había dado dos regalos y él muy idiota lo había hechado a perder con sus celos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, derrotado. Tenía miedo a perderla.

Su dulce esposa se había quedado con los Malfoy y él no pudo hacer nada.

SS/HG

Hermione lloraba en brazos de Draco. Narcissa se había llevado a Teddy al jardín.

Draco le había mandado un patronus a Harry para que viniera. Él no sabía como consolar a la bruja.

Su padrino la había cagado bien y bonito.

.-Mione.-el grito de Harry sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

.-Aqui, Potter.-Grito el rubio.

Harry llegó a la habitación y rapidamente tomó a Hermione en brazos. Se sentó en la cama con la bruja en sus brazos.

.-Que pasó?.-pregunto al rubio.

.-Que mi padrino decidió hacerle una escena de celos a Hermione porque vino a hablar conmigo.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros.-Mione, tu y Teddy vendran conmigo a Grimmauld Place. No te dejaré sola en este estado.

Hermione asintió hundida en el pecho de su amigo.

.-Compraremos nieve, Chocolates, pediremos pizza y veremos esas peliculas que te gusta ver. Como se llaman? Ahhh si La saga de Star Wars.

Hermione levantó la cabeza.-Tu también vendrás.-le dijo a Draco.

Harry miró al rubio.-Claro que vendra, Mione, no se puede perder la saga de Star Wars, es mas, podría apostar que ni siquiera las ha visto.

Hermione solto una carcajada y miró a Draco.-yo tambien apostaría.

Draco hizo una mueca.-no lo sé pero pueden enseñarme que es eso de Star Wars.

.-Son las peliculas favoritas de Mione. Bueno apartir del episodio 7 y 8. Dice que le encanta Kylo Ren. Ya sabrás quien es y si, es guapo.

Hermione volvio a reír.-Harry, no es guapo, es todo un bombón.

.-Iré por Teddy y nos iremos a ver esas peliculas.-dijo Draco encaminandose hacia el jardín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al bajar al jardín, Draco llamo a Scar el elfo.

.-En que puede servir Scar al amo.

.-Ve al callejón Diagón y compra ropa para un bebé de 6 meses, algunos pijamas y pañales, articulos de bebé, tambien compra despensa variada, no escatimes en gastos y llévalos a la antigua casa Black, te quedaras ahí en lo que yo esté.

El elfo asintio y se retiró a hacer el encargo.

Draco recogió a Teddy y le dijo a su madre que irían a Grimmauld Place y que Scar se quedaría ahi para servirlos.

Narcissa le pidió cuidar bien a Hermione y Teddy.

SS/HG

Los cuatro llegaron a Grimmauld Place mas calmados.

.-Draco.-Harry lo llamo.

.-Waco.-repitió Teddy.

El rubio se sintió en la gloria.-Si Teddy, soy Draco.

.-Waco.-volvio a decir Teddy sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

.-No es justo.-Harry estaba haciendo una mueca.-es mi ahijado y el nombre que repite es el de Draco.

.-Waco.-grito Teddy.

.-Si mi mamá lo oyera no nos hubiera dejado salir de la Mansión hasta que dijera Cissy.

.-Issy.-repito Teddy haciendo reir a los tres adultos.

.-Teddy, sabes quien soy?.-Harry pregunto desesperado.-Soy Harry.

Ady.-dijo Teddy.

Harry lo tomó en brazos y le hizo avioncito paseandolo por la sala extasiado.


	34. ACELERADO

Hermione, Teddy, Harry y Draco estaban en la salita de espera en San Mungo.

.-Teddy Snape.-llamaron.

Los tres se pararon y entraron al consultorio.

.-Buenos días, soy la Medimaga Pediatra Amira Johnson.

.-Buenos días Doctora, traemos a este jovencito a revisión, ya tiene 6 meses.

.-Podría acostarlo en la camilla?.-pidio la Medimaga levantandose.

Harry acostó a Teddy y la Medimaga se puso a checarlo.

.-Ya tiene 2 dientitos.

.-Señora, me pasaron su expediente clínico, uno de sus padres biológicos era un hombre lobo, cierto?

Hermione asintió.-murió en la guerra.

.-El desarrollo de un hijo de un hombre lobo es mas acelerado que un bebé mágico normal.

.-Cuanto mas acelerado?.-preguntó Harry.

.-El doble, de hecho este pillo ya deberia de estar gateando y repitiendo algunas palabras.-dijo haciendole cariños a Teddy.

.-Ya repite pero no ha empezado a gatear.-dijo Hermione.

.-Necesita una estimulación, coloquelo boca abajo en el piso y ofrezcale un jueguete que le agrade.

Hermione y Harry asintieron.

.-Deberia tener por lo menos otros dos dientes mas en este mes. Y vamos a iniciar la dieta de papillas. Deben de entender que comerá mas que otros niños.

Ambos asintieron, Draco solo veía y escuchaba con atención.

.-Empezaran a darle poco a poco la comida e iran subiendo la cantidad con los días.

La medimaga colocó a Teddy boca arriba y lo estiró. Pero Teddy no se movió.

.-Le haran unos ejercicios, así.-Lo ladeaba de un lado al otro.-Ya deberia de girarse solo y voltearse boca abajo. Tiene excelentes reflejos. Solo falta estimulación.

La Medimaga cargó al niño y se lo entregó a Hermione.

.-Alguna pregunta que tengan?

Todos negaron.

.-Bueno, me gustaría ver a este pillo el mes que viene, por favor pidan a mi asistente una cita para verlo cada mes.

.-Por supuesto.-Draco hablo por primera vez.

.-Gracias Doctora.-dijo Harry.

SS/HG

Severus no había dormido ni comido casi nada, le faltaba Hermione a su lado de la cama y Teddy balbuceando. Los extrañaba demasiado.

Se planteó ir por ellos muchas veces pero otras tantas se arrepintió.

Sentado ahi en el sofá recordó las veces que le leía a su hijo y lloró como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Era un hombre desgraciado en esos momentos.

Recordó todos los años que estuvo solo, al servicio de Voldemort y de Dumbledore y no quería volver a sentir esa soledad porque ya había probado la felicidad de tener una familia.

Quería a su familia y la recuperaría


	35. EL PERDON?

_CINCO__DIAS__ DESPUÉS_

Siii, Teddy, aqui mi niño, tu puedes.-Hermione lo alentaba. Era la tarde de un Viernes. Ella y Teddy seguían en Grimmauld.

Severus había ido a buscarlos con los Malfoy pero ellos no estaban ahí. Le informaron que estaban en Grimmauld Place.

El pocionista había ido pero Hermione aun se negaba a hablar con él y solo veía a Teddy un rato al día.

Severus ansiaba tenerlos de vuelta en casa pero valoraba el rato que Hermione lo dejaba tener a Teddy.

Cuando se iba el niño se sumía en una depresión por horas y Hermione se estaba planteando seriamente regresar a Prince Manor por el bien de su hijo.

Harry llegó de la Escuela de aurores y vió como Hermione alentaba a Teddy a gatear. Le gustaba llegar a casa y encontrarla ahi, no le gustaba estar solo y esos días que ellos estaban viviendo con él era una bocanada de aire.

.-Hey, campeón, ven a saludar a tu padrino.-lo impulsó Harry.

Teddy al verlo lanzo sus manitas para ser cargado.-Vamos, campeón, ven a mí.-Harry se incó con los brazos estirados.

Teddy hizo pucheros pero lentamente levantó su cuerpecito hasta quedar a cuatro patas.-Eso es, campeón, tu puedes.

Pero Teddy solo se balanceaba hacia adelante y atras inseguro. Hizo un puchero preludio a un llanto.

Harry se levantó y lo tomó en brazos.-Eres un manipulador.-lo acusó.

Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a recoger los juguetes de Teddy.

.-Ahora te sirvo la cena Harry, has de estar hambriento.-Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un plato y sirvió dos muslos de pollo en salsa de cilantro y arroz blanco.

Harry se sentó a la mesa con Teddy en su regazo.-Mmm, Mione, huele delicioso.

Hermione se sentó a comer con él.-Ya le di a Teddy su comida, estaba hambriento.

Harry le sonrió a Teddy haciendole caras graciosas.

El sonido y las llamas verdes de la chimenea se activaron y dieron paso a Draco.

.-Waco.-grito Teddy alzando sus bracitos.

Draco se sacudió las cenizas de su camisa y le sonrió a Teddy cargándolo.

.-Como está mi sobrino favorito?.

Hermione rodó los ojos.-no tienes mas sobrinos.

.-Pues no, pero si los tuviera Teddy sería mi favorito.

.-Lo llevarás con Snape?.-preguntó Harry cabizbajo.

.-Todavía no. Hermione, podemos hablar?.-Draco preguntó serio.

Hermione asintió y lo guío hasta otra habitación mientras Harry se quedaba con Teddy.

.-De que quieres hablar.-Hermione dijo una vez que se sentó en un sillón.

.-De mi padrino.-Draco dijo dudoso.

Hermione se removió en su asiento.

.-Él esta sufriendo, Hermione. No has querido hablar con él ni siquiera verlo pero esta arrepentido y los únicos momentos en que lo veo feliz es cuando le llevo a Teddy.

Recuerdas a ese hombre que nos daba pociones? Él ha vuelto a eso. Los extraña mucho.

Hermione tragó saliva.-Nosotros también lo extrañamos, Draco. Pero...

Draco le tomó de las manos.-Habla con él, es todo lo que te pido.

Hermione asintió nerviosa.

.-Ve a la red Flu, él espera que le lleve a Teddy pero tu saldras en mi lugar. Harry y yo nos quedaremos a Teddy mientras ustedes hablan.

Hermione entre cerro los ojos.-desde cuando le dices Harry? Siempre ha sido Potter para ti.

.-Este no es el momento para contarte.-le sonrió de lado.-ve a hablar con tu esposo.

Hermione se levantó y fue a la red flu.

Severus esperaba como todos los días a que Draco le llevara a Teddy. Amaba esos momentos con su hijo y loa disfrutaba al máximo.

Llamas verdes anunciaban la llegada de...-Hermione?.-preguntó el pocionista al verla. Tenia puesto unos jeans ajustados con una blusa roja con botones. Se veía tan exquisita que cierta parte de su anatomía salto al verla detalladamente.

.-Hola Severus.-Hermione se sacudió las cenizas.


	36. SER PERDONADO

Severus estaba estático, la tenía frente a él.

.-Vengo hablar contigo.-Hermione le dijo caminando hacia la sala.

Severus la siguió, no cabía de emoción.

Ambos se sentaron.-Hermione, perdoname, soy un completo imbecil. No tengo palabras para describir lo arrepentido que estoy.

Hermione suspiro.-Severus, lo que hiciste...me dolió mucho.

.-Lo sé, Hermione. Entiendo como te sientes. Por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen esposo y padre.

.-No podemos seguir así, Severus yo...quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Pero con tus celos infundados no se... Me abrumas. Y me lastima que no confíes en mi.

Severus se levanto y se dirigió hasta Hermione. Le tomó las manos.

.-Prometo cambiar. Hermione creeme, estos días me han hecho mucha falta. Yo...no soy lo mismo sin ustedes.

Le tomo de las mejillas.-Ustedes son mi vida.

Hermione derramó una lagrima y lo abrazó. .-Teddy te extraña cuando regresa a Grimmauld. Y yo tambien te extraño.

Severus la abrazo fuerte.-Vuelvan, Hermione, no puedo vivir sin ustedes. Me ha costado mucho no ir y traerlos de regreso, queria que pensaras las cosas y que pudieras perdonarme.

Hermione, mucho tiempo estuve solo y eso estaba bien para mi, porque no conocía la felicidad. Pero tu y Teddy me dieron eso. Pensé que jamas, Merlín estaba preparado para morir a manos de Voldemort.

Hermione se tensó.-por eso me pediste que te dejara morir?.

Severus asinti.-Si, mucho tiempo estuve esperando que Voldemort me matara, estaba preparado mentalmente para ello.

Pero me salvaste y me diste una vida que no conocía.

Hermione lo beso con lagrimas en sus ojos.-Te necesito Severus.

El pocionista parpadeó pero sin decir mas la cargo en brazos y los apareció en la habitación.

La besó apasionadamente sosteniendo su nuca con una mano y la otra en su cintura.

Se separaron para tomar aire. Hermione comenzó a desabotonarle la levita y Severus su blusa.

Volvió a besarla mientras hábilmente deslizaba su blusa hacia el piso.

Bajo sus labios hacia su cuello chupando y mordiendo. Haciendola gemir.

Le quito el sostén de un jalón y tomó un pezón entre sus dedos pellizcandolo.

Ella se deshizo en sus manos.

Severus le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con sus bragas.

Ella ya le había quitado la levita e intentaba torpemente de desabrochar los demas botones de su camisa. Con un movimiento de muñeca lo desnudo.

Severus la cargó y los llevó a la cama y siguió besandola bajando por el cuello, la clavicula hasta sus pechos donde chupo con avidez cada uno mientras su mano viajaba a su centro acariciando el hinchado brote de su clitoris.

Hermione gemia una y otra ves por las sensaciones tortuosas que su esposo le producía.

Severus gimió al sentirla tan mojada. Besó su estomago, su vientre y chupo su clitoris sacandole un gemido mas alto.

.-Sev...sev..erus.-tartamudeaba la castaña.

.-Dime que es lo que quiere, Hermione.-Él siguió chupando.

.-Haz..Merlín, te quiero a ti dentro de mí.-Hermione dijo entre gemidos.

.-Lo que mi mujer me pida.-Severus se posicionó entre sus piernas y se hundió lentamente. Ambos gimieron por la sensación de tortuosa necesidad.

Cuando estuvo completamente hundido en ella comenzó a moverse lentamente pero conforme pasaron los segundos aumento de ritmo.

Severus la sentó sin separarse los giró y ella quedo arriba de él.

Hermione siguió sus instintos y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atras. Severus apretó sus dientes.

Un movimiento mas y ella se vino con un muy audible grito de liberación seguida de Severus.

Hermione se desplomó encima del cuerpo de Severus totalmente saciado y cansada. Snape la abrazó y la tapó con la sabana y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	37. HARRY Y DRACO

Draco llego hacia la mesa con Teddy en brazos.-Y Mione?.-pregunto Harry

.-Fue a Hablar con mi padrino, ya era hora.

Que? La dejaste ir?.-Harry dejo caer la cuchara.

.-Ellos tienen que hablar, Harry, no pueden estar eternamente separados.

Harry suspiró.-Quieres cenar? Creo que Mione dejo algo.

Draco asintió y Harry se paró a servirle.

.-Pasame a Teddy para que comas agusto.

Teddy olfateó el plato estirando su manita para llegar a él. Quería eso que olía de maravilla.

.-No, Teddy, tu mamá dijo que ya comiste y ademas no puedes comer esto.

Teddy hizo un puchero.-Ven aquí, pequeño manipulador.-Harry lo tomó en brazos. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Lo puso en el piso boca abajo y sirvió en un tazon tantito caldillo y lo alejó de Teddy en el piso.

Teddy olfateó y lentamente levanto su cuerpecito quedando en cuatro patas.

.-Vamos, campeón, si quieres esto tendras que llegar a él.

Draco movió su silla para verlos llevando su plato en una mano.

Torpemente Teddy avanzaba impulsandose en un vaivén pero poco a poco comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos pies y manos. Comenzando a gatear.

.-Siii, ven Teddy.-Harry aplaudía extasiado. Su ahijado había comenzado a gatear. Y él no se lo había perdido.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Cuando Teddy llegó al tazón se sentó y Harry le dió con una cucharita.

Comía con avidez señalándole a su padrino su boca con su mano para que le siguiera dando.

.-Ya se acabó.-le dijo Harry y Teddy hizo nuevamente un puchero.

.-No, no, vamos a bañarte.-Harry lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al baño.

Draco tenía una sonrisa extensa. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Harry sin duda seria un buen padre.

Terminó de comer, se limpió y fue al baño a ayudar a Harry con Teddy.

Teddy como siempre que Harry lo bañaba comenzó a chapotear cuando Draco se asomó al baño.

.-Waco.-le dijo cuando vió al rubio y cambió su aspecto, ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado.

Ambos lo bañaron y rieron a las payasadas de Teddy.

Harry salió con Teddy en brazos envuelto en una toalla y Draco detras de ellos.

Harry lo cambió, saco el cuento de Ferdinand el Toro y comenzó a leer mientras Teddy tomaba su último biberón.

Draco lo miraba fascinado, sus padres nunca le habían leído para dormir, bueno nunca le habían leído, solo Dobby a quien habían enseñado a leer y escribir para que fuera el elfo quien se hiciera cargo de él.

Harry terminó el cuento y Teddy ya dormía. Lo acostó en su cuna y se giró.

De pronto, Draco en un impulso, lleno de valentía, se acercó y lo besó.

Harry no lo alejó sino que respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que tenia Draco.


	38. DESPERTARES

Severus despertó con el cuerpo cálido de su mujer enrredada en las sabanas de algodón marfil.

La miró y le acarició las mejillas.

No podía creer, su mujer lo había perdonado. Ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto y era suya.

La amaba con locura. Era un hombre total e irremediablemente enamorado de su esposa. Y amaba a su hijo.

.-Severus.-Hermione le sonrió somnolienta.-En que piensas?

Severus la besó.-En lo condenadamente afortunado que soy.

Hermione se enderezó.-Afortunado?

Severus acarició su cabello.-Por tener una esposa tan hermosa y un hijo tan maravilloso.

Hermione se sonrojó.-Es verdad?

Severus le beso la frente.-Claro que lo es, Hermione.-beso su mano.-siempre te hablaré con la verdad.

.-Yo tambien, Severus.-Hermione lo besó tiernamente.-emm, que hora es?

.-Pasadas las 8.-Severus respondió besándola otra ves.

.-Tenemos que ir por Teddy, Se me fueron las horas, Harry a de estar colgándose de la lámpara.

Severus se levantó.-Ven, vamos a bañarnos antes.

Hermione tomó su mano y fueron a bañarse.

Severus metió a Hermione bajo el agua y tomo el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarla mientras le besaba el cuello.

.-Severus.-replicó la castaña.

Severus levanto ambas manos.-Solo te estoy enjabonando.

Hermione le quitó el jabón de las manos y lo pasó por el pecho del pocionista, sobre sus brazos, su vientre, su miembro y se detuvo ahí acariciandolo.

Severus gimió.-Estas jugando con fuego, esposa.-La cargó pegándola a la pared de azulejos y la besó con entusiasmo.

Hermione se abrazó a su cintura con las piernas.-eso hacía?.

Severus agarro un pezón pellizcandolo. Ella gimió en retribución.-podemos jugar los dos.

Severus introdujo un dedo en su vagina encontrandola muy mojada y guió su miembro hacia ese lugar tan acogedor.

La penetró con rapidez mientras besaba su cuello.

Hermione gritó de satisfacción y comenzó a moverse tratando de darle mayor acceso a Severus.

Con rápidas estocadas la llevó a la cima y exploto junto ella en un clímax intenso.

.-Es el mejor baño que he tenido en mi vida.-Severus le susurró a Hermione al oido.

.-Y el mío.-Ella le sonrió mirándolo con adoración.

.-Terminemos aquí para ir por nuestro hijo.

SS/HG

_GRIMMAULD__ PLACE_

_.-_Ya voy Teddy.-Harry se arrastraba hasta la habitación de Teddy. Era la hora del desayuno y el niño no lo perdonaba por algunas horas. Era exacto.

Teddy lloraba desde su cuna.-Ya estoy aquí, campeón. Vamos por tu comida.

Harry lo sentó en su sillita alta, lo aseguró y fué hacia el refrigerador a sacar la comida de Teddy que Hermione hacia para varios días.

La sirvió en un plato de Bob Sponja y la calentó con un hechizo.

Se sentó frente a Teddy y le dió de comer.

Draco apareció en la cocina con su cabello revuelto.

.-Buenos días.-saludo caminando hacia Harry y lo besó. Teddy gritó.-Buenos días a ti también.-le dijo sonriendo a Teddy.

Pero Teddy solo abrió su boca para que Harry le diera la comida.

.-Parece que el hombrecito no esta de buen humor.-Draco dijo riendo.

.-Nadie se mete entre él y su comida.-Harry le dió otra cucharada.

Draco tomó una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa mientras abría el Profeta.

Draco expulsó el café que tenía en la boca.-No puede ser.

Harry se giró para mirarlo.-Qué es lo que no puede ser?

Draco levantó el Profeta y se lo mostró.

Harry abrió los ojos mientras leía.-Rayos, Hermione va a estar muy enfadada. Esa maldita Skeeter lo ha hecho de nuevo.


	39. LA NOTA DEL PROFETA

Severus y Hermione llegaron al numero 12 de Grimmauld con sendas sonrisas.

.-Guarda eso.-le dijo Harry a Draco.

Draco se sentó en el periódico y actuaron con normalidad.

.-Hola, Herms, ya esta almorzando Teddy.-Harry dijo con el corazón acelerado.

.-Siento mucho haberme ido sin avisar, Harry y siento no volver anoche.

.-No te preocupes Mione. Aqui me las apañé.

.-Puedo deducir por la sonrisa de ambos que se han reconciliado?.-preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió.-Si, nosotros...hablamos.-miró a Severus a los ojos con una sonrisa.

.-Ya veo, bueno te gustara saber que tu hijo gateó ayer

Hermione jadeó.-No, no me digas eso. Mi niño gateó y yo me lo perdí.

.-No te preocupes, Hermione.-le dijo Draco.-te aseguro que Harry te pasara esa memoria.

Harry asintió con una media sonrisa.

Teddy terminó su comida y se giró hacia Severus y Hermione.

.-Edus.-grito emocionado al ver a Severus. Levantó sus bracitos hacia el pocionista. Cambió de aspecto parecido al de Snape.

Severus le sonrió y lo cargo inmediatamente.

.-Como hiciste para que gateara, Harry?.-pregunto la castaña emocionada.

.-Comida.-fue lo único que contestó.

.-Por supuesto, como no se me ocurrió antes.-dijo Hermione.

.-Quieren verlo?.-pregunto Harry.

Severus y Hermione asintieron.

Harry sacó del refrigerador las sobras de la cena de ayer y sirvió un poco de caldillo en una tazón pequeño y lo calentó con un hechizo.

Al entrar en el radar de Teddy el niño comenzó a olfatear el aire queriendo encontrar la fuente del olor.

.-Severus, bajalo al piso.-pidió Harry y al igual que la noche pasada colocó el tazon alejado de Teddy.

Severus sentó a su hijo en el piso y espero.

Teddy gateó hasta el tazón con entusiasmo. Al llegar a el, se sentó y abrió la boca para que Harry le diera cucharadas.

Hermione gritó aplaudiendo emocionada.

Severus soltó una lágrima. Por su idiotes pudo haberse perdido ese y otros momentos de su hijo importantes.

Levantó a su hijo en brazos y le beso las mejillas.

.-Draco, estas bien?.-dijo Hermione.

.-Si, Hermione, no te preocupes.-le respondió el rubio.

.-Te ves algo tenso.-replico Hermione.

Draco miró a Harry.-Que esta pasando? Que se traen ustedes dos?.-Preguntó Hermione con una mano en su cintura y entre cerrando los ojos.

Harry se rasco la nuca.-Mione, ahh como suavisar esto? Draco, dame el periódico.

Draco se levanto un poco y saco el Profeta y se lo extendió a la castaña.

Hermione lo tomó percatándose que su foto y la de Severus ocupaban buen espacio en primera plana.

Leyó el título y se puso roja.-Ese escarabajo de mierda.

Severus se junto a Hermione para ver de que se trataba.

_Nuestra heroína de guerra, miembro del trío dorado, Hermione Jean __Granger__, lo ha vuelto a hacer_.

_Una servidora tuvo información valiosa de una fuente fidedigna._

_Nuestra heroína de guerra ha pescado, si lectores, pescado al famoso Héroe de Guerra, doble espía, Severus Tobias Snape en un Matrimonio bajo rituales con magia antigua._

_Aún no tenemos una entrevista con los involucrados pero sobre todo de nuestro héroe de guerra, Harry James Potter a quien le ha roto el corazón._

_Esta periodista se dió la tarea de investigar en la oficina de registros y efectivamente, Severus Tobias Snape y Hermione Jean __Granger__ tienen un matrimonio desde antes de terminada la guerra._

_Pero la guinda del pastel es enterarnos que la pareja han adoptado oficialmente al infante Ted Remus Lupin, hijo del reconocido Remus J. Lupín y la aurora Nymphadora Tonks, convirtiéndolo en un Snape quitándole su identidad de nacimiento._

Hermione miró a Harry furiosa, pero no con él.-Cómo se enteró?.-preguntó comenzando a temblar.

Draco le tomo las manos.-No te preocupes, mandaré a nuestro abogado, después de la guerra hay clausulas de confidencialidad.

.-Y la oficina de registros debería tener total hermetismo con nosotros.

Severus estaba furioso, esa rata Skeeter había incomodado a su esposa escribiendo cosas horribles.

.-Estoy enviando el pergamino a nuestro abogado, Mione, no te preocupes.

Severus la abrazó y besó su coronilla.-como un momento de total felicidad podía convertirse en desgracia de un momento a otro?.-se pregunto.


	40. DEMANDAS

Ginny leyó El Profeta con una sonrisa de entera satisfacción.

Esa Skeeter era todo un caso, unas palabras sueltas por ahí, unas muecas por allá y la mujer había creado todo un chisme.

Le había hecho prometer que no revelaría su fuente.

Cierto era que sabía de la adopción de Teddy, eso Skeeter lo había investigado por su cuenta.

Pero le daba gusto, un problema mas del que dejó de preocuparle.

Había cambiado su aspecto de niña inocente a uno de una sensual mujer, se corto el cabello en capas y se lo onduló un poco. Solo un poco, tampoco quería que su cabello fuera un nido de pájaros como el de Hermione.

Planeaba pedirle a su madre una reunión en la madriguera para los miembros de la orden. Así podría pasearse delante de Harry con su nuevo aspecto y hacerlo sucumbir.

Sonrió maliciosamente, Harry tendría que ser suyo. Ella sería la esposa del famoso Harry Potter y saldrían en todos los periódicos y revistas. Ella tendría los mejores vestidos y las joyas mas extravagantes. Sería la envidia del mundo mágico.

Si, ella jugaría bien sus cartas.

SS/HG

.-Hermione, todo estará bien, tu y mi padrino no han hecho nada malo.-Draco le decía tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

.-No me importa lo que se diga de mi, me importa que esa...asquerosa escarabajo haya inmiscuido a mi hijo. Un menor de edad.

.-Ya verás que nuestros abogados harán que esa mujer se tenga que comer su chisme.

Hermione le dió una media sonrisa.-Gracias, Draco.

El rubio la abrazó.-Que dices si mientras esperamos que Harry y mi padrino vuelvan del Ministerio nosotros vemos una pelicula. Hay nieve en el refrigerador.

Hermione se rió en el pecho de Draco y lo apretó mas.

Teddy dormía plácidamente en la cuna que Narcissa le había obsequiado

.-Ok, pero esta vez veremos las de El señor de los anillos.

.-Que título mas extraño.-Draco dijo encogiendose de hombros y fueron hacia el cuarto de Tv.

SS/HG

Dos abogados visitaban la sede de el diario El profeta con un solo objetivo.

.-Buenos tardes, En que puedo ayudarlos, señores.-Dijo el Director General del Diario El profeta.

Uno de los abogados le extendió un pergamino con una demanda hacia el diario y otro a la Señora Skeeter.

.-Somos de la firma de abogados Lokano&Norton, representamos a los Señores Snape y mi compañero representa al menor Snape. Se le extienden dos demandas por los delitos de Difamación y exposición de un menor de edad sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

Otro de mis compañeros está en la oficina de registros investigando para deslindar responsabilidades sobre El periódico y su hoy empleada la Señora Skeeter por tener acceso a registros herméticos que jamás debió tener acceso.

El Director del Profeta estaba furioso, pues si procedían esas demandas, lo que era muy probable, el periódico quedaría en banca rota.

.-Comprendo Señores. Por favor tomen asiento, Llamaré a la Señora Skeeter.

Después de unos minutos llego Rita Skeeter.

El Director le indicó que pasara.-Rita, estos Señores representar a los Señores Snape y el menor Snape.-le extendió las dos demandas.-Están demandando al Periódico y a ti, Rita.

El Director trataba de contener su enojo.

.-Que tienes que decir ante esto?.-gruñó en un tono grave.

.-Yo no he difamado a nadie, en verdad si estan casados los Sres. Snape, tuve una fuente que me contó todo y yo lo vi en los registros.

.-Rita.-el Director respiraba agitado.-no podías tener acceso a esos registros, son herméticos. Además de la seria exposición del menor Snape.

Rita estaba muy nerviosa, ella había usado su estado de animaga para entrar a los registros.

El Director volteo a ver a los dos abogados.-Se puede hacer algo para no llegar a juicio?.

.-Por su parte, se le pide una disculpa pública. Pero por parte de la Señora Skeeter todo seguirá su curso.

Rita estaba roja de coraje. Había trabajado como periodista desde que salió de Hogwarts y nunca le habían demandado.

.-Gracias Sres. El Director les extendió la mano y se despidió quedándose con Rita en si despacho.

.-Desde hoy, ya no trabajas en El Profeta y creeme, de mi cuenta corre que no te contrate nadie mas como reportera. Recoge tus cosas, ve a derechos humanos por tu finiquito y sal del edificio lo mas pronto posible. Ahh y si vuelves se te demandará por allanamiento.


	41. JUEGO DE QUIDDITCH

_UN MES DESPUÉS_

Teddy ya gateaba por todos lados, ahora tenia 4 dientes arriba y 2 abajo. Estaba mas grande y ya conocía muy bien a las personas que conformaban su circulo familiar.

Rita estaba en Azkaban por exposición de un menor a la opinión publica sin el consentimiento de los padres, por su situación de animaga no registrada y por inmiscuirse a los registros que eran herméticos y privados.

El Profeta hizo una disculpa pública a los Snape.

Ron tenía una relación romántica con Pansy Parkinson y hoy era su primer juego como Guardían de los Chudley Canon e invito a sus amigos a ver el partido diciendo misteriosamente que al inicio de este abría una sorpresa.

Teddy se quedaría al cuidado de Narcissa para que Severus y Hermione asistieran al partido y a Severus le estaba costando deshapegarse de su hijo.

.-Solo estaremos unas horas, vendremos temprano.-Severus le decía a Narcissa quien reía por el comportamiento sobre protector del pocionista.

.-Severus, pueden tardarse el tiempo que quieran. Ya dame a mi sobrino y vayanse que se les hará tarde.

Hermione jaló a su esposo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que dejara a Teddy en brazos de Narcissa.

.-En la bolsa hay galletas.

.-Ya Severus, vamonos, estará bien.-Hermione lo jalo del brazo.

Severus se regresó y le dió un beso a Teddy y agarro a Hermione hasta el punto de aparición.

Los esperaban Draco y Harry en la entrada del estadio con los boletos VIP que les dió Ron.

.-Hasta que aparecen, creí que nos hariamos viejitos aquí.-Dijo Draco con una mueca.

.-Culpa a tu padrino, no quería dejar a Teddy con tu madre.-Hermione dijo entre divertida y molesta.

Llegaron al palco y ya estaba Pansy y los Weasley ahí.

.-Draco.-saludó Pansy abrazándolo.

.-Pansy, como has estado?

.-Muy bien, Draco, tengo una propuesta de trabajo con Madam Malkin.

.-Hola Pansy.-Saludó Harry acercándose a ellos después de saludar a los Weasley.

.-Hola, Harry.-Pansy lo abrazó.

.-Hermione, Profesor.-Saludo de beso a Hermione.

.-Severus hizo un movimiento de cabeza en saludo.

Después saludaron a los Weasley.

Ginny estaba ahí con un aire de grandeza, al ver a Harry era toda sonrisas.

.-Alguien sabe cuál es la sorpresa que Ron mencionó?.-preguntaron los gemelos mirando el campo.

Todos negaron y en eso se oyó la voz del comentarista a que prestaran atención.

Anunció al equipo de los Falcons que sslieron con algarabías y aplausos de la gente. Después anunciaron al equipo de la casa los Chudley Canon, salieron haciendo mas escandalo y Ron en su escoba fué hasta el Palco, se bajo de su escoba y fue directamente hacia Pansy, puso una rodilla en el piso y sacó un estuche, lo abrió con un anillo y todo el público se volvió loco.

.-Pansy Parkinson, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?.-Preguntó Ron nervioso.

.-Siii, siii.-Pansy lo abrazó y se besaron, Ron le puso el anillo, se subió a su escoba y salió volando a su posición en los aros.

Pansy lloraba de felicidad viendose el anillo.

Los Señores Weasley estaban emocionados.

Los gemelos tenían sonrisas.

Ginny miraba a Harry insinuándose.

Hermione abrazó a Severus y lo besó.

Harry y Draco se miraron con complicidad.

.-Hija.-la señora Weasley se acercó a Hermione y Severus.-Pensé que traerían a Teddy, teníamos muchas ganas de verlo.

Severus hizo una mueca.-Ves, no debimos dejarlo, estaría bien aquí.

Hermione le acarició el brazo.-Ya hablamos de eso.

.-Estas bien Severus?.-preguntó Arthur al lado de su esposa.

.-A mi esposo le esta costando desapegarse de Teddy.

.-Arthur tenía ese mismo problema con Bill.

Arthur Weasley se removió incómodo.

.-Señora Weasley, dejamos a Teddy con Narcissa, pensé que todo el alboroto lo pondría inquieto.-le dijo Hermione cambiando un poco la conversación.

Molly asintió.-Habrá una comida después del juego, espero nos puedan acompañar y traer a Teddy y Narcissa.

Severus asintió feliz de ir por su hijo al terminar el juego.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con una mueca sonrisa hacia su esposo.


	42. CELEBRACION EN LA MADRIGUERA

Al terminar el partido se habían reunido en la madriguera para celebrar el compromiso de Pansy y Ron.

Severus y Hermione fueron por Teddy e invitaron a Narcissa a la madriguera.

El Señor Weasley había reconstruido la casa porque la antigua la quemaron los mortifagos.

Quedó muy amplia y ahora cabían todos dentro sin tener que sacar mesas al jardín.

.-Ron.-Hermione lo llamó.-felicidades por tu compromiso.

Ron le sonrió y la abrazó.-Gracias, Mione.

Bill y Fleur hicieron su aparición con su hija Victorie de 9 meses. La niña era una belleza, tez blanca, cabellos Rojos, ojos azules como su padre pero de apariencia veela como su madre.

Hermione se acercó para saludar.-es una hermosa niña Bill.

.-A que si, tendré que encerrarla para dejarla lejos de los niños que quieran su atención.

Hermione se rió y rodó los ojos.-ustedes padres sobre protectores, toman algún curso?

Bill frunció el ceño.-Tengo que proteger a mi nenita.

Severus llego al lado de su esposa con Teddy en brazos. Bill suavisó sus facciones.-Este a de ser Teddy, cierto?.-Hermione asintió y tomó a Teddy en brazos.-Mira Teddy, esta es Victorie.-Teddy miró a la niña sin hacerle mucho caso.

La chimenea se encendió y dió paso a Harry y Draco.

.-Ady, Waco.-Gritó Teddy emocionado.

Bill se le quedo mirando al niño sorprendido.-Herms, Teddy acaba de hablar?

.-Sr. Weasley, mi hijo habla desde antes de los 6 meses.-Severus le dijo orgulloso.

.-Bueno, Victorie solo balbucea, ninguna palabra entendible.

.-Teddy tiene sangre Lycan en sus venas, Bill. Como asumo tambien Victorie, pero me pregunto porque no es el mismo desarrollo.

.-Tal vez porque no soy un hombre lobo completo.-dijo Bill.

.-Tal vez sea eso.-Hermione dijo pensativa.

Harry y Draco llegaron hacia Hermione y Draco cargó a Teddy haciendole caras graciosas. Teddy rió y cambió su apariencia similar a la de Draco.

.-Ves esto Padrino, ahora parece mi hijo.-Draco picó a Severus.

.-Mas quisieras, Draco_ Severus le dijo bufando.

.-Ady.-Teddy llamaba a su padrino.

Harry se acercó hacia Draco y tomó a Teddy en brazos rosándole conscientemente las manos.

.-Ady. Waco.-Teddy le agarro con sus manitas las mejillas de Harry dirigiendola hacia Draco y le dio un beso a su padrino en el cachete.

Harry se sonrojo y se removió algo incómodo. Sabia muy bien que quería Teddy.

Cuando lo llevaba a Grimmauld, Teddy los había visto besarse, después de eso Teddy cada vez que lo veía juntos hacia eso. Le estaba pidiendo que besara a Draco ahora.

Hermione y Severus sabían que ambos estaban en una relación amorosa. Lo veían con naturalidad.

.-Ady. Waco.-grito Teddy mas alto haciendo un puchero.

.-Pequeño manipulador.-Le dijo Harry a Teddy. Se acercó a Draco que estaba sonrojado y le besó fugaz su mejilla.

.-No. Ady, Waco.-Teddy levanto la ceja al mas puro estilo Snape.

Harry jalo a Draco a la cocina y lo besó.-contento, pequeño manipulador?

Teddy aplaudió sonriéndoles.

Severus y Hermione se miraron en complicidad dispersándose entre la gente.


	43. CELEBRACION EN LA MADRIGUERA II

Ginny bajó a la reunión enfundada en un entallado vestido verde esmeralda con aretes a juego.

Pensaba que esta seria su noche y se había ido a comprar ese vestido especialmente para seducir a Harry.

Cuando entró a la sala donde estaba la celebración en su apojeo sus ojos viajaron buscando a Harry. Pero no lo vió.

Y decidida entro en el campo de visión de la gente pero nadie se percató de su presencia. Lo que la molestó sobre manera.

.-Mione.-el grito de Harry la alertó y se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry paso por su lado sin pena ni gloria llevando a Teddy en brazos.

.-Que pasó, Potter?.-era Severus quien preguntaba preocupado porque algo le hubiera pasado a Teddy.

.-Tienen que ver esto.-dijo sonriente Harry.

Hermione se puso al lado de Severus.

.-Teddy, Papá.-le dijo al niño y Teddy cambio su aspecto parecido al de su padre.

Severus se enderezó orgulloso.

.-Espera, Teddy, Draco.-y el niño volvió a cambiar de aspecto similiar al de Draco.

Todos en la sala rieron, los gemelos se agarraban el estómago de la risa.

.-Teddy, Harry.-y el niño nuevamente cambio para parecerse a Harry.

.-Teddy, Mamá.-nuevamente cambió su aspecto pareciéndose a Hermione con su cabello ondulado castaño, ojos chocolates y ligeras pecas en la cara.

Hermione besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas mientras Teddy aplaudía sonriente por ser el centro de atención.

.-Quieres ver lo mejor?.-preguntó Draco caminando hacia ellos.

.-Teddy, Harry y Draco.-el niño cambio su color de cabello a uno negro lacio con rayos rubios plata, ojos grises y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Todos aplaudieron junto con Teddy.

Ginny estaba furiosa, lo que había pensado sería su noche se convirtió en su peor noche. A Harry solo le importaba ese niño metamorfomago.

Y ahora ese niño era el centro de atención.

Casi grita de frustración. Pero se controló a tiempo.

Miró a Hermione abrazada por el profesor Snape, Diak.-penso con asco.-tener que casarte con el mugriento murciélago de las mazmorras. Eso si que debe ser lo que los muggles llamaban karma.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al imaginarlo en la cama. Seguramente Hermione tomaba muchas pociones de lujuria para acostarse con él.

Sonrió por el pensamiento. Si, Hermione no podía acostarse con él de buen gusto o por iniciativa propia.

Con ese pensamiento reconfortante se sentó a la mesa frente a Harry para la cena.

Por otro lado Draco era feliz, Harry correspondía sus sentimientos y tenía planeado un fin de semana juntos en Francia.

Aún no querian hacer pública su relación, era decisión de ambos y estaban bien eso pero había días como hoy que Draco deseaba que todos supieran para poder abrazar a Harry sin tener que guardar las apariencias.

El sonido de una copa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Quiero hacer un brindis por la nueva pareja que hoy se han comprometido y por las futuras parejas que vendrán.-Dijo el Señor Weasley.

.-Salud.-todos levantaron su copa y bebieron del vino servido.

.-Harry le apretó la mano a Draco por debajo de la mesa y le lanzó una mirada significativa.


	44. SENTIMIENTOS VERDADES

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMON PARCIAL ENTRE DRACO Y HARRY. LEASE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.

Terminada la celebración en La Madriguera, Harry y Draco fueron a Grimmauld.

Al llegar por la red flu, ambos se dispusieron a ir a la habitación de Harry.

En el inicio de las escaleras Draco tomó la mano de Harry y lo empujó a la pared besándolo. Harry respondía con la misma intensidad y ardor.

Harry le quitó la camisa negra al rubio de un tirón y chupo su cuello sacándole gemidos a Draco.

Draco le arrancó la camisa a Harry acariciando su pecho tratando de memorizar cada recoveco.

Lo levantó haciendo que Harry se abrazara a su cadera con las piernas y besó su cuello, su barbilla y su boca.-Merlín Harry, me vuelves loco.

Harry acarició el pelo del rubio.-Tu también me vuelves loco. Esta noche me ha costado mantener mis manos quietas.

Draco lo besó con avidez mientras sus manos viajaban al cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabrochaba.

.-Habitación.-gimió Harry.-ahora.

Draco lo miró detenidamente. Abrazó a Harry y los apareció en la habitación.

Harry tomó su varita y le quito la ropa restante a Draco.

Él levantó una ceja.-En un apuro, Potter?

.-El mismo que tu.-le susurró al oido mordiendo el lóbulo.

Draco gimió y lo llevó hacia la cama. Y lo beso profundamente con pasión desenfrenada.

Harry se colocó arriba de Draco tomando sus manos colocándolas por encima de cabeza.-Di lo que quieres de mi.

.-Todo, quiero todo.-dijo Draco y Harry lo besó.

El rubio se dejo hacer hasta que un grito proveniente de la puerta los hizo detenerse y girarse.

SS/HG

Severus llevó a Teddy a su cuna y lo acostó. Se quedo un momento admirando a su hijo y acarició su mejilla. Era increible como en tan poco tiempo tanto Hermione y Teddy se habían vuelto su vida entera.

.-Te amo tanto hijo.-le dijo acariciando su pequeña espalda.

No podía creer que por tantos años haya vivido sin conocer la verdadera dicha de una familia.

.-Un galeón por tus pensamientos.-dijo Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda.

Severus se dió la vuelta y la abrazó besándole la coronilla.

.-Pienso en lo increíble que es tenerte a mi lado, a ti y a Teddy.

Hermione se sonrojó y lo abrazó queriendo transmitir todo el amor. Amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada.

.-Te amo.-Hermione le confesó.

Severus se separó un poco.-Que dijiste?

.-Que te amo.-repitió la castaña.

Severus sentía un calor en el pecho llenandolo.-Hermione.-le dijo besandola.-Yo también te amo. Me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo.

.-Que quieres decir?

Severus le retiró un mechón de pelos de la cara.

.-Me enamoré de ti cuando aún eras mi alumna.

.-Pero, tu jamás me dijiste nada.-Hermione estaba impactada.

.-Mi amor, no podía decirte nada porque no era correcto en ese momento. Eramos Maestro- alumna, además yo...tenía una misión que cumplir.

.-La muerte de Dumbledore.-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Severus asintió besando sus manos.

.-Yo iba a quedar como el bastardo que mató al único hombre que confió en mi.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

.-Eres un hombre valiente Severus, nos protegiste desde la sombra. Siempre fuiste el bueno.

Severus la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

La depositó en la cama suavemente y se besaron lentamente.

Esa noche hicieron el amor lentamente, no había prisas. No había duda entre ellos.


	45. PROPUESTA

Ginny.-dijo Harry con una mueca.-que haces aquí?.-casi gruñó la pregunta.

Se levantó de encima de Draco y lo tapó con la sabana.

Ginny estaba en shock. Había ido a Grimmauld para hablar con Harry, sorprenderlo y seducirlo para que esta noche terminaran en la cama.

Pero la sorprendida había sido ella.

A su mente le estaba costando procesar las imagenes que había presenciado.

Harry besando a Draco.

Draco besando a Harry.

Desnudos, en la cama como dos amantes.

.-Ginny, estas bien?.-Harry la sacudió un poco.

Ginny parpadeó.-Tu...Malfoy.-tartamudeó.-Harry...son...son amantes?.

.-Somos pareja.-Dijo Draco que ya se habia puesto el pantalón.

.-Nooo.-gritó la pelirroja.-Harry, no me puedes hacer esto.

Draco frunció el ceño..-Hacer qué?.-pregunto Harry confundido.

.-Esto.-Ginny señaló a Draco y a él.

.-Tu y yo no tenemos nada.-grito Harry molesto.

.-Eso que hacian esta mal. Malfoy te ha hechizado, verdad?

Draco bufó.

.-No, es de lo que quería hablarte, soy gay Ginny y Draco es mi pareja.

.-No pueden, ustedes no pueden, seria una abominación.-gritó Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza.

.-Es una pena que pienses así Ginny. Ahora te pido que te retires y no vuelvas jamás.-Harry le dijo conteniendo su ira.

Draco apenas se contenía para no hechizarla.

.-Harry, por favor piensa las cosas, tu y yo podr...

.-No, Ginny, Draco es mi pareja y si Merlín lo permite será mi esposo. Ahora retirate o yo mismo lo haré por ti y no será de buena manera.

Draco abrió los ojos ante la declaración de Harry. Su respiración se agito junto con su corazón.

Ginny le dió una cachetada a Harry y salió corriendo.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de girarse a Draco.

.-Es...es verdad lo que le has dicho?.-preguntó Draco con cautela.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Caminó hasta la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón sacando un estuche de terciopelo azul oscuro.

.-Se que tenemos poco de ser pareja y aún no hacemos pública nuestra relación pero...-Harry se giró para estar frente a Draco.-sé lo quiero y no quiero esperar mas. Me haces feliz.-Se incó, abrió la cajita donde descansaba un anillo de oro blanco de hilos entrelazados con una esmeralda enmedio.-Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Draco contuvo el aliento.-Si, Merlín Harry si.-dijo emocionado.

Harry le colocó el anillo, se levantó y lo besó.

.-Ahora, en que estábamos?

Draco sonrió con una mirada lujuriosa.-Me ibas a dar todo.-le susurró al oido.

.-Eso es correcto, futuro esposo.-Harry los llevo a la cama donde se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían.


	46. DIA CON PAPÁ

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Hermione se había matriculado para estudiar Medimagia.

Severus cuidaba a Teddy por la mañana y tarde hasta que llegaba Hermione y los tres comían juntos, luego bañaban a Teddy, le leían un cuento y lo acostaban. Luego de eso Hermione se ponía con la tarea hasta la madrugada.

Se complementaban bien, Severus adoraba estar con su hijo.

Hoy tenía que ir al callejón Diagon a buscar unos ingredientes para unas pociones y se llevaría a Teddy con él.

Le dió el desayuno y se preparó para hacer el viaje por flu, aún era muy pequeño para aparecerce.

Al entrar al callejón Diagon varias personas lo miraban, otras sonreian.

Teddy se removía en sus brazos por ser bajado, a sus 9 meses ya se paraba solito sosteniendose de las cosas o personas alrededor.

.-Teddy, no puedo bajarte aquí.-El niño lo miró serio con una ceja levantada marca Snape.

.-No me mires con esa cara Jovencito, no cederé.-Teddy hizo un puchero, su labio inferior temblándole.

.-Ohh, pequeño manipulador. Solo te bajaré hasta llegar a la tienda de especias.

Teddy aplaudió y Severus lo bajo, tomó su manita y caminaron hasta la entrada de la tienda. Teddy estiró sus manitas hacia arriba y Severus lo cargó maravillado con su hijo.

Entraron a la tienda llena de ingredientes en frascos de vidrio. Severus casi le da un ataque al pensar que su hijo pudiera tener contacto con algunos frascos y hacerse daño.

.-Señor Snape.-saludo El Señor O' Brian.-ohh, quien es este pequeño?.-le sonrió a Teddy.

.-Es mi hijo.-dijo orgulloso Severus.

.-Es un lindo jovencito. Ohh permitame, deje empacarle su pedido.

.-Papá.-Teddy se giro y le señaló un frasco lleno de ojos.

.-Son ojos de rana.-le explico al niño.

La manita de Teddy le señalaba otro frasco.-son lenguas de lagarto.

Teddy seguía.-escamas de Dragón.

Cada frasco señalado por Teddy era explicado por Severus.

El niño en vez de miedo tenía mucha curiosidad y sed de conocimiento.

.-Aqui tiene Señor Snape.-El Señor O' Brian le entregó un paquete.-Tiene un futuro pocionista ahí.

Severus sonrió y tomo el paquete.-Gracias Señor OBrian, hasta la próxima.

.-Excelente comportamiento Teddy. Te mereces un helado.-Severus lo llevo a Heladería Florean Fortescue.

.-Profesor Snape.-una voz delicada lo llamó. Severus se giró para ver a Luna Lovegood.

.-Señorita Lovegood, como le va?.-preguntó.

.-Muy bien, profesor. Hola Teddy.-le sonrió al niño que comía su helado con ahínco.-ya esta muy grande.

Severus asintió.-Cómo esta Hermione?.

.-Bien Señorita Lovegood, esta estudiando Medimagia.

.-Por favor salúdela de mi parte.

.-Por supuesto.

.-Tengo que irme.-beso a Teddy.-nos vemos Teddy. Nos vemos profesor.

.-Hasta luego, Señorita Lovegood.

Severus y Teddy regresaron a la mansión.

.-Red.-llamo al elfo mayor.

.-Amo, en que puede servirle Red?

.-Lleva este paquete a mi laboratorio, por favor.

.-Si amo.

Teddy se relamía los deditos llenos de nieve.-Ay Teddy, vamos a bañarte antes de que tu mamá te vea así y le dé un infarto.

.-Que yo que?.-preguntó Hermione desde la sala.

.-Mami.-grito Teddy estirando los brazos hacia ella.

Hermione lo cargó.-Severus, porque mi hijo esta lleno de...dulce?

Severus trago saliva.-emm, fuimos al callejón Diagon por unos ingredientes y le compré un helado por su excelente comportamiento.

Hermione le sonrió a su esposo y lo besó.-pensé que hoy podríamos dejar a Teddy con Harry y poder ir a cenar y mas tarde quien sabe...

Severus le sonrió a su esposa, besó su frente.-Ahora entiendo de dónde saco Teddy lo manipulador.

Hermione se rió y besó a su hijo.-usted, jovencito a bañarse.

Severus tomo el brazo de su esposa y la giró para besarla nuevamente.-Eres increible, Hermione.

.-Papi.-Teddy gritó enseñandole sus deditos que se pegaban unos con otros.

.-Al baño, pequeño.


	47. PRE-NAVIDAD

Se acercaba Navidad y Hermione estaba emocionada, sería la primera Navidad de Teddy.

Severus ofreció la Mansión para la cena.

Afuera ya estaba todo cubierto de nieve y a Teddy le encantaba ver por la ventana los copos.

Aplaudía y gritaba de emoción pegado a la ventana. Twist invocaba nevadas cuando cuidaba a Teddy para no sacarlo del calor de la casa y Teddy la recompenzaba con abrazos.

A la elfa le encantaba estar al cuidado de Teddy.

_Mientras en el callejón Diagon_

Harry y Draco se paseaban por el callejón Diagon buscando un regalo especial para Teddy.

.-Harry.-dijo Draco desde el aparador de la tienda de Quidditch

Harry se detuvo junto a Draco y miró dentro. Una linda escoba infantil adornaba el centro del aparador bajo el nombre " Pluma de fuego"

.-Quieres que muera? Porque te aseguro que si Hermione no me mata lo hará Severus.

Draco veía con anhelo la escobita infantil.

Harry vió su mirada, le puso una mano en su hombro. Cerro los ojos unos segundos y suspiró.-Esta bien, pero si mi vida es amenazada te arrastraré conmigo.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y arrastró a Harry dentro de la tienda.

Minutos después salieron con la escobita envuelta para regalo.

Ahora vamos por el de Hermione y Severus.

.-Flourish y Blotts.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Encontraron algunos libros antiguos de pociones avanzadas para Severus y algunos de Hechizos curativos para Hermione.

Draco también le compró unos pendientes en forma de lágrimas a Hermione.

A su madre un collar de esmeraldas con hilos en oro blanco.

A su padre una gabardina.

A Harry una lechuza Muy lujosa negra con puntos blancos. Esa compra tuvo que hacerla mientras Harry escogía el regalo de Ron.

Tambien le compraron ropa a Teddy.

Regresaron a Grimmauld con todos los paquetes menos la lechuza que se entregaría el día de Navidad.

.-Estoy muerto, pedimos una pizza?.-dijo Harry y Draco se dejó caer en el sillón.-No aguantas nada Harry. Deberías ir con mi madre de compras, eso si es tortura.

.-Espero nunca hacer tal cosa.-contestó Harry tomándole la mano.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente.

SS/HG

Hermione preparaba una sorpresa como regalo para Severus y para eso se encontraba en Madam Malkin con Teddy.

Le tomaron medidas al niño y prometieron hacer el envió antes de navidad.

Se quedo de ver con su esposo en el restaurant nuevo que habían abierto.

Al llegar su esposo ya los esperaba. Les sonrió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

.-Papi.-dijo Teddy señalando a Severus.

Severus le dió un beso a su hijo y otro a Hermione.

.-Ya tienes mucho aquí.-preguntó la castaña.

.-No, unos 5 minutos, dame a Teddy, pediré una silla alta para él.

Severus llamó al mesero.

.-Te has decidido por el Menú de la cena de Navidad?.-Severus preguntó mientras le ponia a Teddy un babero.

.-Creo que un Pavo, Pastel de carne, Pan de elote, Crossants, Spaguetti verde. Algunos pastelillos, dulces de calabaza y Pays.

.-Le pasaré el menú a Red.

Hermione asintió.-Gracias por ofrecer la Mansión para la cena.

.-No tienes porque agradecer, amor. Es tambien tu casa.-le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

.-Mami.-Teddy la llamo señalando su boca.

Severus se tapó la boca con una servilleta conteniéndose de soltar una carcajada.

.-Enseguida traen la comida, Teddy.-Hermione se rió de las ocurrencias de su pequeño.


	48. CENA NAVIDEÑA

El día de la cena de Noche Buena había llegado y todo esta listo en Snape Manor antes Prince Manor.

Teddy tomaba una siesta mientras Hermione y Severus se cambiaban para la noche.

Hermione se enfundó un hermoso Vestido color verde con pliegues al frente, ajustado de la cintura y caída suave hasta las rodillas.

Severus se puso un traje negro con camisa verde y Corbata Negra.

.-Si no fuera casi la hora, en este momento te haría mía.-Dijo Severus abrazando a Hermione.

Se envolvieron en un beso largo.

.-Le recuerdo, Señor Snape que somos los anfitriones.-Hermione dijo mientras le acomodaba la corbata a su esposo.

.-Y le recuerdo, Señora Snape que entre sus obligaciones, estan las de satisfacer a su marido.-Severus la atrajo besando su cuello.

.-Señor Snape, le parece que he faltado a mis " obligaciones".-preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

Severus tomó su mentón y se acercó a su oido.-en estos momentos, si.-la besó pegandola a su cuerpo para que sintiera la necesidad de ella.

.-Severus.-gimió Hermione.-ya deberíamos estar en el salón para recibir a nuestros invitados.

.-Para eso estan los elfos.-Severus mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.-En estos momentos lo único quiero recibir son las atenciones de mi dulce esposa.

Hermione se derritió ante las palabras de su esposo y los guió a la cama.

Severus sonrió en el cuello de Hermione mientras le brindaba besos desde el cuello hasta la clavícula.

.-Teddy podría despertar.-lanzó su última excusa.

.-Twist esta con él.-dijo Severus, ante eso ella se dejó llevar por las caricias de su esposo.

SS/HG

Media hora después hicieron su aparición en el salón donde ya aguardaban los Weasley, Harry y los Malfoy.

Los recibieron con sonrisas complices.

Severus se separó de ella para saludar a Lucius y los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a Hermione.

.-Así que practicando para un nuevo Snape?.-dijeron al unísono.

Hermione se sonrojo.-Oh, callénse.

Los gemelos rieron confirmando así lo que ella y Snape habían estado haciendo.

.-Y, donde esta el sobrino?.-preguntaron.

.-Tomando una siesta.-contestó ella.

.-Buenas noches.-saludó Minerva McGonagall.

.-Profesora.-Hermione la recibió con un abrazo.-Es bueno verla.

.-Gracias por la invitación Señora Snape.

.-Por favor, profesora, solo Hermione.-le dijo guiandola hasta el centro del salón.

.-Hermosa decoración.-Harry dijo.

.-Gracias, tuve ayuda de los elfos. Cómo van los prepativos para la boda?.-pregunto Hermione. Casi en un susurro.

.-Excelentes, Narcissa y Lucius nos han dado todo su apoyo y tambien nos han ayudado con los detalles..-Harry sonreía emocionado.

.-Estoy feliz por ustedes, Harry.-abrazó a su hermano y le beso la mejilla.

Del otro lado del salón Ginny estaba enfurruñada, sus padres la habían obligado a asistir a esa cena.

Miraba como su madre, La profesora McGonagall y Narcissa conversaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Su padre, El profesor Snape y Lucius tomaban Whisky en un rincón.

Y Harry, su Harry conversaba con Hermione y Draco se acercaba con tres copas de vino en sus manos.

Los gemelos susurrando tal vez alguna travesura.

Y ella sola.

La red flu se encendió y aparecieron Ron y Pansy que llevaban muchos paquetes en sus brazos que dejaron a los pies del arbol de navidad ya atiborrado de regalos.

Saludaron a todos los presentes.

Al poco tiempo apareció Teddy que caminaba torpemente de la mano de la elfina Twist. Vestido con un trajecito elegante como el Severus.

Hermione llegó hasta él y lo cargó. No queria que arruinara la sorpresa para Severus y Harry.

.-Ady.-chilló emocionado al ver a su padrino.

Harry corrió hasta él y lo tomo en brazos dandole besos en sus mejillas.-Tan guapo como su padrino.-dijo en voz alta sacando una carcajada a los presentes.

Draco llegó hasta ellos y abrazó a Teddy y le dio unos besos.

.-Campeón, te hemos extrañado en Grimmauld. Tu padrino se pone de mal humor si no te ve.

.-Ady, Dwaco.-grito el niño aplaudiendo.

Draco lanzó una carcajada.

Harry se sonrojó pero beso a Draco.

Teddy aplaudió emocionado.

Casi todos en la sala sabían de la relación que ambos tenían. Por lo cual no fue un problema para ellos.

Narcissa, Molly y Mcgonagall se acercaron a los jóvenes para ver a Teddy.

.-Bela Cissy.-dijo Teddy que ya lanzaba los bracitos hacia Narcissa.

La rubia lo recibió con sendos besos.-Te hemos extrañado, mi pequeño. Tu abuelo te ha puesto un columpio en el jardín.

.-Cissy, sueltalo que lo asfixias mujer.-dijo Lucius que junto con Severus y Arthur se habían acercado a ellos en silencio.

.-Belo Lu.-chillo Teddy al ver a Lucius. Cambio su tono de cabello por uno lacio rubio platino como Lucius y Draco.

Lucius lo tomó en brazos dandole un beso sonoro.-Abiba Belo Lu.-dijo Teddy poniendo sus manitas hacia arriba.

Lucius sonrió y lo subió. Teddy puso a los lados sus brazos en modo avión.

Lucius le había tomado cariño al pequeño Bribón casi de inmediato, el niño se daba a querer.

Se dió cuenta que su esposa era mas feliz y el también aunque en un principio no quisiera admitirlo el pequeño Teddy se había vuelto indispensable para ellos.

Teddy los visitaba un dia a la semana y Lucius y Narcissa se desvivían en su presencia.

Todos sonrieron por las ocurrencias de Teddy.

Hermione se abrazo a Severus.

Después de unos minutos volvió a encenderse la red flu y aparecieron Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victorie. Bill tambien llevaba un montón de paquetes que igualmente dejó al pie del árbol.

Molly tomo a su nieta en brazos y la llevó junto a Teddy.

Lucius giró a Teddy para quedar frente a Victorie.-Mira campeón, una hermosa beba.

Victorie gorgoteó y Teddy solo la miró sin inmutarse.

Pronto anunciaron que la cena estaba servida.


	49. CENA NAVIDEÑA II

Después de la cena Severus se levantó y toco una copa para llamar la atención de todos.

.-Quiero hacer un brindis por todas las personas aquí reunidas, yo...como muchos saben era un hombre solo. Me auto exilié de las personas. Pero hoy soy un hombre afortunado pues tengo una Hermosisima Esposa de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado y un hijo maravilloso. Y a ustedes, que pronto se volvieron no solo amigos sino familia.

.-Salud.-dijeron todos. Minerva solto algunas lágrimas y Narcissa igual.

Hermione se levanto y besó a su esposo apasionadamente.-Te amo.-le susurro al oido.

Harry se levanto.-Yo quiero darles una noticia.-Le extendió la mano a Draco.-Como la mayoria sabe, Draco y yo somos pareja, pero pronto eso cambiará, seremos esposos.

Todos estallaron en chiflidos y aplausos.

.-Ya era hora Potter.-le gritaron los gemelos.

Ginny bufó roja del coraje. Pero nadie la fumó.

Todos daban abrazos y felicitaciones a la pareja.

Harry cargó a Teddy que estaba sentado en su sillita alta.

.-Ahora si Teddy, dime.-le preguntó al niño pasando una mano por la cintura del Rubio.

Teddy sonrió.-Ady, Dwaco.-grito mientras aplaudia.

Harry besó a Draco y Teddy besaba a Harry.

Todos rieron y aplaudieron a la pareja.

.-Por Merlín.-bufó Ginny.-Hermione, dejas que tu hijo vea esos.-señaló hacia Harry y Draco.-espectáculos? Te creí mas lista.

.-Ginny.-censuró su padre.

.-No padre, esto no es natural, es es una monstruosidad.

.-Ginny.-Molly advirtió antes de cachetear a su hija.

Hermione se adelantó antes de que Molly dijera algo.-Espectaculos dices?Mi hijo esta observando el amor. Un amor puro del que seguramente tu no conoces y si sigues con esos pensamientos retrogradas nunca conocerás.

Se que tu fuiste la que fué con el chisme a la odia de Rita Skeeter, ella confeso su fuente a base de Veritaserum. No dije nada para no herir a tus padres y hermanos pero hoy me has colmado la paciencia.

Has insultado a mi hermano, su prometido y a mí en mi casa.

No te pido que nos quieras, porque claramente no lo haces, te pido respeto.

Arthur tomó el brazo de su hija y la llevó a la red flu.

.-Ve a casa, quédate ahí y piensa en lo que has dicho.-le dijo Arthur rojo por la furia contenida.

.-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hija.-Molly dijo avergonzada.

.-No tienes que hacerlo, Molly, Ginny ya es grande.-Hermione le dijo abrazandola.

Los gemelos queriendo quitar la tensión del ambiente dijeron.-Vayamos afuera, les hemos preparado una sorpresa.

Todos asintieron dirijiéndose al patio.

Fred apuntó con su varita hacia un tubo rojo con el sello de una W.

Se encendió la mecha y una chispa roja dejo marca hasta el cielo donde fuegos artificiales en varios colores hicieron su aparición iluminando el cielo.

Teddy aplaudia y gritaba emocionado.

Severus puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

Harry y Draco tenían a Teddy en brazos sonriendo al ver su reacción a los fuegos artificiales.

Pansy y Ron tambien estaban abrazados y ocasionalmente se besaban.


	50. REGALOS DE NAVIDAD

La hora de los regalos llegó y Hermione se había excusado con Teddy alegando que iría a cambiarle el pañal.

Todos se quedaron platicando y los hombres tomando Whisky de Fuego.

Rapidamente Hermione cambió a Teddy y con la ayuda de Twist estuvo lista la sorpresa para Severus.

.-El pequeño amo esta muy guapo, ama.-Twist dijo extasiada.

Hermione sonrió.-tienes razón, Twist. Gracias por la ayuda.-ella le extendió un regalo a la elfina.-feliz navidad Twist.

La elfa se le quedó mirand.-la ama, le dió un regalo a Twist. Twist es feliz ama. Twist nunca recibió un regalo antes.

La elfa abrió el regalo y un bello reloj antiguo de oro del tamaño de una moneda chica salió de este.

Hermione sabía que la elfina coleccionaba relojs de todo tipo.

.-Gracias ama.-la elfina beso su mano.

.-De nada Twist, ahora bajaremos para darle la sorpresa a mi esposo.

.-Teddy, como lo ensayamos, lo harás por papá?.-Teddy sonrió y Hermione enredo a Teddy en una cobija y bajo al salón.

Al entrar todos sonrieron.-Le dió frío, Mione?.-preguntó Harry preocupado.

Hermione le sonrió y negó.-Severus.-llamó a su esposo.

El pocionista le dió toda su atención.-Feliz Navidad.-Hermione puso a Teddy en el suelo y destapó a Teddy.

Todos sonrieron y algunos con una exclamación de awww, mirenlo, es un mini- Severus.

El niño vestía igual que Severus, con su levita, estaba muy mono y lo mejor comenzó a caminar solo hacia su papá.

.-Papi.-gritó con sus manitas extendidas.

Severus sintió una inmensa felicidad y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se incó extendiendo los brazos a su hijo.

Hermione tambien derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. Sacó su camara y tomó una foto.

Harry no cabía de felicidad, su ahijado esta caminando solo.

Teddy llegó hasta Severus y todos aplaudieron sus pasos. Severus besó a su hijo y lo abrazó_ te amo, hijo.

Hermione llego a su lado y la besó.-Gracias, Hermione, te amo.

.-Y yo a ti.

.-Ya que estamos con los obsequios.-dijeron los gemelos extendiendo una jaula a Teddy.-Feliz navidad, chaparro.

Severus bajó a su hijo y Teddy caminó hacia el regalo.

.-Mas les vale que no sea algo peligroso.-Molly los regañó.

.-Ay, no mujer, deja que el pequeño abra su regalo.-dijo George.

Teddy jaló la manta que cubría la jaula y una pequeña lechuza azul asomó su cabecita.

Teddy sonrió mientras aplaudía.

.-Gracias Fred y George.-dijo Hermione dandoles un abrazo por consiguiente Teddy la imitó.

Después Los gemelos le extendieron una caja a Victorie.

La niña no supo que hacer y Bill la ayuda abrir el regalo.

Un gritito de emoción salió de la niña al ver una muñequita de trapo.

.-Gracias.-agradecieron Bill y Fleur.

.-Nuestro turno.-Dijo Narcissa. Lucius arrastró una gran caja del árbol de navidad y la colocó frente a Teddy.

Teddy sonrió por otro regalo y jaló la envoltura. Un carro porche montable con sonidos.-Narcissa me hizo ir al Londres Muggle por él.-dijo Lucius acusando a su esposa.

.-Vahh Lucius, fuiste de buen gusto.-Narcissa dijo y Teddy abrazó a su abuelo Lu.

Hermione y Severus sonrieron y agradecieron el regalo.

Tambien le dieron a Victorie una casa rosa de Barbie.

Draco le dió un codazo a Harry y le hizo una ceña.

.-Emm, nuestro regalo Teddy.-le dijo dandole la escoba envuelta.


	51. REGALOS DE NAVIDAD II

Harry James Potter, le regalaste a mi hijo una escoba!.-Hermione vociferó.

Harry se rasco la nuca. Sabia que cuando usaba su nombre completo no era buena señal.-Una escoba infantil, Mione. No vuela a mas de un metro.

.-Potter.-A Severus le temblaba el labio.-Apenas aprendió a caminar y ya quiere que vuele?.-Severus estaba lívido.

Draco estaba rojo por contener la risa.

Harry lo volteo a ver.-También fue idea de Draco, Severus.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

.-Ustedes par de idiotas le han dado a mi hijo un arma mortal!.-Severus les gritó.

.-Es solo una escoba infantil, padrino, tu me regalaste una cuando era niño.-Draco soltó.

Lucius se detenía el estómago de risa.-Recuerdo...que Narcissa...te hizo un espectáculo por ello.-dijo entre risa y risa.

La rubia asintió.-También dijiste que era una escoba para niños y que Draco aprendería a volar antes que a caminar.

Severus rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara derrotado.

.-En que momento fui un irreponsable.

.-Yo le enseñare, Mione, siempre bajo mi supervisión.-aseguró Harry.

.-Escuchenme bien, si a mi hijo le pasa algo por su culpa ya no serás conocido como el niño que vivió y tu.-le dijo a Draco.-serás viudo.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

.-Cuando Hermione se volvió tan caliente?.-dijeron los gemelos con una amplia sonrisa.

Molly les golpeó la nuca.-respeto que es una mujer casada.

Mas risas generales.

Teddy sostenía su escoba con cariño.-Papi.-dijo señalandola.

Harry se adelantó y lo subió para que se paseara un rato.

Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Teddy gritaba emocionado agarrado al mango.

Severus los vigilaba con ojos de alcon.

Rumbo a las 3 am. Todos se retirarón y Teddy calló rendido.

Severus se lo llevó a la cuna y lo recostó.-Te amo, pequeño.-le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Entro a su habitación donde su esposa lo esperaba con un camisón de seda.

.-Fué una noche maravillosa.-Hermione se le acercó a Severus.

Él asintió mirandola con detenimiento.-aún no acaba.

Hermione se rió y comenzó a desvestir a su esposo.-hace unas horas hablaste de obligaciones, quisieras recordarme exactamente como cumplirlas?

Severus tragó saliva, ya estaba muy exitado.-Pues, primero, usted mi querida Señora, debería quitarse ese camisón.

Hermione lo deslizo hasta el suelo.

Severus respiraba agitadamente.-despues me tendría que besar.

Hermione se puso de puntas y lo besó.

Severus la beso ardientemente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

Hermione gimió.

Severus la cargó y la depositó en la cama..-Esta vez no será un rápido, te hare el amor toda la noche.-Severus la besaba con ahínco.

.-Merlín, eres tan hermosa, Hermione.

Hermione rió.-Severus, tu eres el hermoso y eres todo mío.

.-Soy un pobre Diablo suertudo enamorado de una bella mujer que es mi esposa.

Hermione lo besó acariciando su pecho.-Te amo.

SS/HG

En Grimmauld place tambien dos amantes se besaban sin poder quitar las manos de sus cuerpos.

.-Draco.-gritó Harry en un gemido.

.-Me fascina que grites mi nombre al calor de la pasión.


	52. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

.-Salud por los novios.-gritaron los gemelos.

.-Salud.-todos brindarón.

Era la despedida de solteros de Harry y Draco. Y decidieron hacer un tipo de acampada al aire libre. Mas precisamente fueron al bosque de Dean.

Harry se levanto llamando la atención de todos.

.-Quiero hacer un brindis Por la persona mas extraordinaria, sin ella, Ron y yo hubiéramos muerto desde primer año.

La que se arriesgó a quemar la capa de Severus porque pensabamos que él estaba hechizando mi escoba.

.-Fuiste tu?.-Snape le preguntó a su esposa.

.-Emm si...-Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Todos rieron.

.-La que desafió las leyes de la física con aquellos frascos de pociones para que yo pudiera llegar con Voldemort.

Harry siguió.-La que en nuestro segundo año robó ingredientes del armario de Snape para hacer la poción multijugos porque creimos que Draco era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

.-En mi defensa ustedes lo distrajeron para poder llegar a los ingredientes.

Severus la miraba fijamente.

.-Crabe y Goyle con lentes para leer?.-preguntó Draco con una risa.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.-Si, bueno. Como decía...La que en tercer año le rompió la nariz a Draco y me ayudo a salvar a Sirius y Buckbick.

En cuarto año me ayudo con las pruebas de los tres magos y fué al baile de navidad con un jugador profesional de Quidditch absolutamente hermosa.

Severus apretó la mano de Hermione.

En nuestro Quinto año arriesgó su vida, bueno, no solo ella, Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny y Hermione me siguieron a la sala de misterios.

Engañando a Umbridge para poder salir de Hogwarts.

Harry la miró a los ojos acuosos.

.-Quien borró la memoria de sus padres para acompañarme a mi y a Ron en una misión suicida, aguantando hambre, comodidad y frío por un año para encontrar los horrocrux.

.-Quien aguantó valientemente la tortura de Bellatrix y salió airosa.

.-Te olvidaste de fué ella la de la idea de salir de Gringgots en un Dragón.-grito Ron.

.-Para alla voy Ron pero si, salimos en un Dragón de Gringgots por ella.

Hermione se removió en su asiento soltando lagrimas.

Harry alzó su copa.-Por Hermione que no solo nos salvó una, sino demasiadas veces y a quien considero mi hermana.

Todos levantaron su copa.-Por Hermione.

Harry levantó a Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente.

Severus se quedo pensando.-le borró la memoria a sus padres? Porqué no sabía de eso?. Cierto, nunca se lo pregunté.

Cuando tuvieron tiempo a solas Severus dijo suavemente.

.-Por no me dijiste de tus padres?

Hermione lo miró y lo besó.-Porque no tiene remedio, ellos viven en Australia con otro nombre sin recuerdos de que tuvieron una hija.

Ella suspiró.-Los busqué y son felices, Mamá ahora tiene un hijo de la edad de Teddy. El Ministerio trato de devolverles la memoria pero no pudieron. Un hechizo complicado el Obliviate.

Severus la abrazó fuerte.

.-Estoy bien con ello, al menos los salve de los mortífagos.

Severus la besó tiernamente.-Te amo.

.-Te amo.-contestó ella.

.-Asi que quemaste mi ropa, robaste mis ingredientes..ayudaste a un presidiario, volaste en un Dragón. Que mas no sabía de tí?


	53. LA BODA

.-Harry, deja de moverte. Estas peor que Teddy.-Hermione trataba de anudarle el corbatín.

.-Estoy nervioso, Mione, me sudan las manos. Soy un desastre.-Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello rebelde.

.-Ya quedó, estas guapisimo.-Hermione se separó un poco para mirarlo bien.

Harry estaba enfundado en un traje negro, chaleco con camisa Blanca y su corbatín negro.

.-Mione, no me dejaras caer, verdad?

.-Nunca.-Hermione era la dama de honor y entraría de su brazo igual que Draco del brazo de su madre.

La Señora Weasley se asomó por la puerta.-Es hora.-dijo emocionada y abrazó a Harry.-Eres como un hijo para mi, lo sabes, verdad?.

.-Lo sé, gracias Señora Weasley.

.-Bien, salgamos que tenemos una boda a la que asistir.-Molly dijo secandose las lágrimas.

Harry puso el brazo de Hermione en su brazo y salieron juntos al jardín de Malfoy Manor.

Todos los invitados se levantaron al iniciarse la música nupcial.

Teddy caminó por la alfombra roja con los anillos con un trajecito negro. Muy guapo. Arrancando suspiros de los presentes. Severus lo cargó al llegar al altar y se lo paso a Ron y Pansy, pues él era el padrino de Draco.

Después entraron Harry y Hermione.

Al llegar al altar Hermione le dió un beso en la frente a Harry y un apretón de manos.

Draco con Narcissa hicieron su entrada. Él vestía un traje gris, chaleco y camisa blanca.

Harry lo miro a los ojos y Draco también, ambos sonrieron y el mundo desapareció, solo existían ellos dos.

SS/HG

La fiesta estaba en su apojeo, todo muy hermoso y lujoso. Al estilo Malfoy.

Teddy estaba sentado en el regazo de Pansy quien lo entretenía haciendo cosquillas con los dedos.

.-Te imaginas un pequeño Ron como Teddy?.-Pansy le preguntó a Ron.

Ron trago saliva.-Hay algo que quieras decirme, esposa?

.-Aún no, pero podemos... podemos intentarlo. Teddy es tan lindo y yo...yo pensaba que tu y yo podríamos tener uno.-Pansy le dijo.

Ron la besó dulcemente.-Seria maravilloso, Pansy.

.-Tío Lon.-grito Teddy que era un poco aplastado.

Ron rió.-Lo siento, Teddy.-Le revolvió el pelo.

.-No Tío Lon.-le dijo alejándose de su mano.

Pansy se rió.-Oh Ron que no ves que esta muy guapo con ese trajecito.-le dijo Pansy mirando a Teddy con cariño.

.-Mi turno.-Narcissa llegó hasta ellos por Teddy_ Abela Cissy.-Teddy fue cargado por Narcissa hasta su mesa donde Lucius ya sonreía al ver llegar a Teddy.

.-Abelo Lu.-Teddy fue a los brazos de Lucius besando sus mejillas.

Draco y Harry se miraban y sonreian.-No puedo esperar hasta la luna de miel, dime a donde iremos.-pregunto Harry.

.-No, es una sorpresa.-cortó Draco.

.-Vamos, ni una pista me darás?.-susurro en el oido del rubio.

.-No lo conseguiras, Harry.-dijo Draco retorciendose ante la caricia de los labios de Harry.

Muy cerca de ellos Hermione y Severus estaban también muy cariñosos.

.-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, sabes como me pones.-Severus le susurró.

.-Severus.-amonestó Hermione.

.-La mansión tiene muchas habitaciones, no creo que nos echen en falta.

.-Severus.-Hermione se removía algo incomoda en el asiento, se estaba excitando y era dificil para ella negarse.

.-Teddy si nos echara de menos.

Severus sonrió. Su dulce esposa estaba perdiendo la batalla.

.-Miralo, Hermione.-Severus le señaló donde estaba su hijo.-esta entretenido. Lucius no lo soltará por un buen rato si se la sale con la suya.


	54. ASHLYN

Hermione tenía ronda en San Mungo. Ya era residente y ya tenía varias horas que deberia haber salido a comer pero hoy San Mungo era un caos. Asi que se quedo a echarles una mano.

Se tocó el cuello y masajeó un poco, esta tensa y habrienta.

Estaba por salir a la comida cuando agentes del Ministerio aparecieron empujando una camilla.

Hermione llena de curiosidad se acercó, su rostro se torció y su corazon se rompió en ese instante.

Una pequeña niña tal vez de la edad de Teddy descansaba en la camilla con su rostro desfigurado. Algunas laceraciones en sus brazos y quemaduras en sus piernas.

Hermione trago saliva pesadamente.-Dra. Snape.-oyó la vos de Isabella, la trabajadora social llamandola.

Hermione retiró la mirada de la camilla.

.-Dra. Snape, este caso es suyo, los demas medimagos están muy ocupados.

Hermione asintió y sacudió la cabeza.

.-Amm, por favor, deme informes de lo sucedido.-El corazón de Hermione palpitaba muy rápido.

La trabajadora social del Ministerio suspiró pesadamente.-Infante de año y medio, hija de padres Muggles. Padres que la golpearon hasta llegar a este estado. El Ministerio ha implementado alarmas de abusos a niños magicos. Se activo hace un par de horas.

Hermione trabajaba en la pequeña con rapidez, tratando que lo que hacía no le causara mas dolor.

La niña no lloraba a pesar de que Hermione sabía tenía mucho dolor.

Le hizo un diagnóstico en su cuerpo encontrado dos costillas rotas sumado a lo demas.

Inmediatamente le administro una poción para el dolor. Otra para que sus costillas volvieran a su lugar junto con los huesos de su rostro.

La trabajadora estaba llorando perdiendo la profesionalidad. No era para menos. Hasta los aurores del Ministerio estaban afectados.

Hermione cerró las heridas de sus brazos y colocó una pomada de hierbas para las quemaduras de las piernas.

En todo eso la pequeña solo miraba a Hermione con esos hermosos ojos azul grisaceo.

.-Hola, pequeña, Soy la medimaga Hermione Snape.-le sonrió acariciando su mejilla como lo hacía con Teddy.

La niña se encogió ante el contacto.

Hermione no presionó y retiró su mano.

.-La pasaremos al área infantil, para observación.-le informó a la trabajadora social.

.-Deberá firmar los papeles de ingreso, desde este momento esta a su cargo.-dijo la trabajadora social.-Ella es su prioridad ahora Dra. Snape.

Hermione asintió.-Espero entienda la gravedad de este asunto, Dra. Snape.

.-Lo hago.-contestó Hermione.

.-Me estaré comunicando con usted y estaré dando vueltas.

Con eso dicho Isabella salió del cuarto y detrás de ella los dos aurores.

SS/HG

Ya era de noche cuando Hermione entró a su hogar con pesadez.

.-Hermione.-Severus la llamó desde la puerta.

Cuando ella lo vió se levanto y fué hasta sus brazos y su llanto se desbordó.

.-Amor...-Severus estaba preocupado.-que pasó?

Después de un tiempo Hermione se calmó y comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado.

Severus la escuchó con atención mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños y su mandíbula se tensaba.

Él mismo había sufrido el abuso de su padre por tantos años.

.-Severus, tiene la edad de Teddy.-Hermione aun soltaba lágrimas.

Los dos estaban impactados y tristes.

Severus llevo a su esposa en brazos hasta la cama. Él no pudo dormir.

Se levantó y camino hacia la habitación de su hijo y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Se acercó y acarició su espalda.

En muchos años no había pensado en su padre y él daño que les causo a él y a su madre.


	55. TEDDY Y ASHLYN

Hermione se pasó al día siguiente por el cuarto de la pequeña.

Rápidamente la vió en la cama tan inmovil que preocupó a Hermione que se acercó demasiado rápido lo que ocasionó que la pequeña se encogiera en la cama y se protegiera con sus manitas.

Hermione se frenó, suspiró.-Hola, me recuerdas, soy la Doctora Hermione Snape.-dijo suavemente.

.-No te haré daño, sabes? Tengo un hijo de tu edad, se llama Teddy.-sabía que la niña no entendía demasiado pero siguió hablando.

Sacó del bolsillo de su bata una foto.-Este es Teddy.-le señaló a su hijo. Era su foto del día de navidad cuando Harry lo subió en su escoba.

.-Teddy.-Hermione dijo de nuevo señalando al niño que sonreía emocionado en su escoba infantil.

La pequeña abrió mucho sus ojitos, agarró la foto y se asomó detras de esta, la foto al ser mágica tenía movimiento.

Hermione rió suavemente.-la niña la miró y le señalaba a su hijo.

.-Esta es una foto, Quieres ver a Teddy?_ la niña seguía señalando al niño en la escoba.

Hermione sacó su varita y lanzó un patronus a su esposo para que trajera a Teddy.

La pequeña abrió los ojitos ante el patronus, se puso de rodillas en la cama y le señalaba a Hermione la varita.

.-Te gustó el patronus?.-pregunto lanzando otro. La pequeña nutria nado alrededor de la pequeña y ella rió.

Hermione lanzo otro patronus y la misma nutria bailo alrededor de la pequeña.

La niña cerraba su manita queriendo agarrar el patronus entre sus dedos y frunciendo el ceño al no poder lograrlo.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que el patronus desapareciera.

.-Pase.-dijo Hermione.

Severus entró con un Teddy sonrriente en brazos.

.-Mami.-grito Teddy cuando la vió. Hermione le sonrió y le hizo una seña a su esposo para que se acercara despacio.

Tomó a Teddy en brazos y lo acercó lentamente a la pequeña.

.-Teddy la miró unos segundos para el siguiente darle un pequeño besito a la pequeña.

Severus sonrió.

La pequeña sacó la foto que Hermione le había enseñado y le señaló al niño.

.-Si, es Teddy.-Hermione le sonreía.

.-Nena.-dijo Teddy abrazadola.

.-Con cuidado, Teddy, aún esta recuperandose_

.-Teddy miró a su mamá.-Aush, mami?

.-Si amor, tiene un aush.-Teddy se acercó mas y le acarició la pequeña mejilla.

.-Sa..na..sana.-dijo Teddy imitando a sus padres cuando el tenía un aush.

Hermione se rió y su corazón se derritió.

Severus conocía muy bien esa mirada en su esposa.

Se acercó despacio a su esposa.-Papi, tene aush.-dijo Teddy.

.-Pero se pondrá bien porque tu mami la curó.-Severus le sonrió a Teddy y puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.

.-Conozco esa mirada, amor.-le susurró en el oido a su mujer.

La niña soltó un grito y se encogió en la cama.

Hermione estiró su mano hacia la niña.-no pasa nada pequeña. Él es el papá de Teddy.

Teddy se acerco a la niña y le señaló a Severus.-papi.-dijo.

La niña temblaba. Severus cargó a Teddy dandole espacio a la niña de recobrar su control.

Teddy le beso la mejilla a Severus y se rió cuando sintió cosquillas.

La niña levantó su cabecita.-Nadie te hará daño aquí pequeña.

La niña se acercó poco a poco arrastrandose en la cama hacia Hermione y se abrazó a ella.


	56. SIN NOMBRE

Isabella Curtis caminaba seriamente molesta por los pasillos de San Mungo mientras que removía furiosamente los papeles en sus manos.

Llegó al área Médica buscando a la Dra. Snape.

Le informarón que se encontraba en el cuarto 25 del área pediatrica.

Caminó mas rápido impulsada por la furia que casi emergía a la superficie.

En esos meses después de la guerra nunca su trabajo le había parecido horrible.

Sin embargo, pronto constató que ese caso en particular le había llegado en lo mas profundo de su ser. Había llegado a su oficina envuelta en lagrimas.

Hoy, esa tristeza e impotencia había crecido hasta lo indecifrable.

Llegó a la habitación 25, dió varios respiros para tranquilizarse y tocó suavemente.

Risas se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta pero nadie abrió o le dió el pase. Entonces ella jaló la manija y abrió la puerta.

Su enojo retrocedió un poco.-Dra. Snape.-llamó a la castaña que sostenía a la niña.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta.-Señorita Curtis. El es mi esposo Severus Snape y mi hijo Teddy.

.-Isabella Curtis.-la mujer le dió la mano a Severus.

.-Dra. Snape, podemos hablar afuera?

Inconscientemente Hermione se levantó y le paso a la niña a Severus quien ya tenía de un brazo a Teddy pero con el otro cargó a la niña.

.-Papi, aush.-le recordó a su padre que la niña tenía dolor.

SS/HG

Hermione entró en su oficina y le indico que se sentara a la Señorita Curtis.

.-Dra. Snape vengo del hogar de los Jonas, em, los padres de la niña. Han sido arrestados. .-Hermione asentía.-se les ha quitado la custodia. Oh, Santo Merlín, tenían a la niña encerrada en una pequeña jaula.

Hermione estaba en shock.-La pequeña ni siquiera tiene un nombre.-casi gritó de furia.-No hay registros oficiales ni médicos. Es como si la niña no existiera.

Isabella le tomo varios minutos para hacer retroceder las lágrimas.

El primer Ministro Muggle fue hasta, como se llama? Ca...carcel.-Hermiome asintió.-Y los Jonas confesaron que nació en casa y que la niña estaba poseida.

Isabella Curtis apoyó sus manos en el escritorió y tuvo varias respiraciones antes de continuar.

.-Confesaron que le habían hecho varios.-Isabella buscó en sus apunte.-ex..exhorcismos pero que la niña seguía poseída.

Hermione se imaginó el cuadro y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Seguramente los "padres" de la niña vieron un estallido de su magia y pensaron que su hija estaba poseída.

.-Usted es su medimaga y revisó a la niña. Puede escribir en este papel lo que encontró?

Hermione asintió y comenzó a detallar en el pergamino las heridas y serias fracturas encontradas de acuerdo con el expediente de la niña.

Al terminar le extendió el pergamino que enrollo magicamente.

.-Que pasará con ella?.-preguntó en tono neutral.

.-Como la niña es una bruja, pertenece al mundo mágico, por lo tanto tenemos su guardia y custodia total.

Hermione suspiró.-Y si le dijera que mi esposo y yo queremos adoptarla?

Isabela Curtis abrió los ojos.-Dra. Snape. Eso...-derramo lagrimas.-sería maravilloso. Pero debo preguntar. Usted puede procrear?

Hermione se removió.-Eso es relevante?

Isabella asintió.-Dra. Snape, se ha aprobado la Ley de protección del infante.

.-Esta ley prohibe que parejas que pueden procrear tengan la adopción de un infante. Ya sea bruja o mago.

.-Basada en que?.-Hermione omitió que Teddy era adoptado.

.-Hubo dos casos de adopción a parejas que podían tener hijos propios y cuando se embarazaron, devolvieron a los niños que habían adoptado.

.-Cuando se aprobó esta ley?.-Pregunto Hermione.

.-Hace 2 meses.

.-Y que pasará con los niños que ya fueron adoptados?.-Hermione tenía miedo por su familia. No queria que le quitaran a Teddy.

.-Por el momento se quedarán en los hogares que ya tienen.

.-Por el momento?

Hermione soltó el aire contenido.

.-Si Dra. Snape, por el momento.

Hermione no dijo nada mas, tendría que hablar con su esposo.


	57. SOLUCION

.-Amor, necesitas tranquilizarte.-Severus acariciaba la espalda de su esposa.

.-Hermione respiraba pesadamente. Se abrazó a su esposo.

.-No vamos a perder a Teddy, te lo prometo, no lo permitiré.-Severus trataba de confortarla, él también tenía miedo.

Ya no podía concebir la vida sin Teddy. Eran una familia. Era su hijo.

Ahora se encontraban frente a un escritorio en una firma de abogados de los Malfoy. Quienes les han dado todo su apoyo.

.-Buenos días, Señores Snape, Soy Jacob Masón, los Señores Malfoy me explicaron porque estan aqui.

.-La nueva ley. Debo tranquilizarlos. La firma de abogados ya interpuso un registro. Su hijo se queda donde esta, es legalmente un Snape. No podrán quitarselo ni hoy ni a futuro.

Hermione soltó el aire que venía sosteniendo desde que habló con Isabella Curtis.

Severus relajó su postura.-Sin embargo, su otro asunto. La adopción de la pequeña, no podrá aprobarse si se comprueba que ustedes pueden tener hijos biológicos.

Hermione se encogió en el asiento.

Severus le dió la mano al abogado, agradeciendo y salieron de ahí.

Abrazó a su esposa.-Debemos ir por Teddy, de seguro Potter ya lo subió de nuevo a la escoba.

Hermione levantó su mirada hasta su esposo y le sonrió tristemente.-Estoy feliz de tener a Teddy y de saber que no nos lo pueden quitar. Pero pienso en la pequeña y mi corazón se hace pequeño.

Severus la besó.-lo se, amor.

Juntos se aparecieron en las cercanías de Grimmauld Place.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la casa de Harry y Draco.

Hermione tenía llave y entraron con facilidad. Dentro se oian risas y gritos.

.-Harry.-llamó Hermione al llegar a la sala. Teddy montaba su escoba y reía mientras perseguía la Snitch mientras Harry y Draco lo animaban.

Severus rodó los ojos.

.-Mione.-gritó Harry en medio de la algarabía_ tu hijo será un buscador como yo.

.-Y como yo.-Draco intervino.

Hermione les sonrió.-Mami, Papi gritó Teddy desde su escoba.

.-Hola amor.-Hermione le mando besos.

Draco se acercó a ellos.-Y? Que les dijo el abogado?.

.-Todo bien, no podrán quitarnos a Teddy.-dijo Severus.

Draco relajo su postura claramente aliviado.

.-Y porque se les ve decaidos?

Severus suspiró.-Hermione y yo queriamos saber si podíamos volver a adoptar.

Draco y Harry se sorprendieron.

Hermione comenzó a relatarles de la niña. Ellos escuchaban con atención. Harry de vez en cuando hacia muecas de enojo y rabia. Draco de asco y enojo.

Al llegar a explicar la nueva ley Harry saltó y envalentonado dijo.-La adoptaremos nosotros.-miró a Draco que asentía en común acuerdo.

.-Me has leído la mente, Harry.-Draco abrazó a su esposo.

Severus y Hermione sonrieron.-Como no se me había ocurrido?.-dijo Hermione.

.-Nosotros no podemos tener hijos biológicos así que podremos.-dijo Draco.-Contactaré al abogado.

.-Draco, estamos hablando de una pequeña que merece toda su atención. Una niña que dependerá completamente de ustedes. Estan seguros de estar preparados?.-Severus dijo en un tono neutro.

.-Severus.-fue Harry quien habló.-Nos hacemos cargo de Teddy casi desde su nacimiento. Se que solo lo hacemos los fines de semana pero estoy seguro que podemos hacer esto.

Draco asintió.-no habíamos hablado de hijos por el momento porque, bueno tenemos poco de casados y porque tenemos a Teddy.

.-Severus.-Hermione le tomó la mano a su esposo.-creo que ellos pueden.

.-No hablo de eso, Hermione. Hablo de que ambos son aurores. Sus trabajos son peligrosos.-suspiró.-El Ministerio no se las dará con ese historial. Por lo menos alguno tendrá que dejar su trabajo para estar con la niña.

Draco se giró hacia Harry.-Yo lo haré


	58. BIENVENIDA A CASA ASHLYN

Draco dejó su trabajo. Al consultarlo con el abogado este les confirmó lo que Severus les había dicho.

Harry y Draco visitaron a la pequeña en San Mungo. Y ambos quedaron prendados de ella.

La niña debería de tener una terapia por el abuso de sus negligentes padres pero estaban convencidos que con el tiempo la niña sanara sus heridas emocionales y siguiera su vida normal.

Iniciaron el tedioso proceso de adopción pero ambos estaban felices con la decisión.

Los padres de Draco al contrario de lo que en tiempos del señor tenebroso hubieran pensado se encontraban muy contentos.

Hermione seguía encargándose de la pequeña que sería su sobrina y ahijada.

Hoy era el día que Draco y Harry tuvieran por fin la custodia de la pequeña a quien llamaron Ashlyn Potter-Malfoy.

A Harry le sudaban las manos y Draco no dejaba de removerse su cabello.

Isabella Curtis se acercaba a ellos con la pequeña en brazos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Señores Potter-Malfoy, les hago entrega de su hija Ashlyn.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento pero fué Harry quien reaccionó tomando a la niña en brazos. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad.

.-Ashlyn, soy papá.-Harry dijo emocionado.

Ashlyn se le quedó mirando para después recargar su cabecita en su hombro.

Draco le sonrió y sobó su espaldita.

.-Lo siento.-Harry se disculpó.-la he acaparado. Se la pasó a Draco.-Hola pequeña, soy tu papá también.

La niña de igual forma recargo su cabecita en el hombro del rubio chupando su pulgar.

.-Gracias Señorita Curtis.-dijo Harry girandose para salir de San Mungo.

Se habían mudado a una residencia cerca de los Snape. Grimmauld Place no se consideraba segura por lo que compraron una linda casa de dos pisos.

Al llegar a casa, los esperaban los Snape y los Malfoy.

No quisieron avisar a nadie mas porque aún era abrumador para la pequeña estar entre tanta gente.

Hermione llegó hasta ellos con Teddy en brazos.-Felicidades nuevos padres. Bienvenidos al club.

Teddy se estiró para llegar a la pequeña y le dió un beso en la mejilla.-Feiz mami.-Todos rieron.

.-Estas feliz, Teddy?.

.-Si, mami yo feiz.

Harry le dió un beso tronado a Teddy.  
.-Bien campeón, todos cuidaremos de Ashlyn, verdad?

Teddy saco su pecho y asintió.-Si, Tío Hady.

Narcissa no se contuvo mas y se acercó sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos.-Quiero ver a mi nieta.-anunció.

Draco se giro hacia su madre que ya tomaba en brazos a la pequeña.-Hola, soy tu Abuela.

La niña la miro haciendo un pucherito.

.-Abela Cissy.-dijo Teddy a la niña.

Ashlyn dejo el puchero de lado pero extendió sus bracitos hacia Draco.

.-Todo es nuevo para ella. Se irá adaptando.-dijo Harry que no abandonaba la vista de su hija.

.-Porque le pusieron ese nombre?.-fue Lucius quien preguntó.

.-Significa Sueño o Visión, padre. Ashlyn significa un hermoso sueño para nosotros.

Lucius lo pensó y asintió. De primero había pensado que Draco seguiría la tradición familiar y que nombraría a la niña como una constelación pero se equivocó.

.-Es un lindo nombre para una linda pequeña.-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione quien los había ayudado a elegir un nombre que tuviera significado para ellos.

.-Mami, patel, yomm.-dijo Teddy sobandose la pancita.

Todos rieron aligerando el ambiente.-Ven aquí mi pequeño tragón.-dijo Lucius cargando a Teddy.

Oh No, Lucius.-replicó Narcissa.-dejame cargarlo a mi, porque tu lo cargas y ya no lo sueltas.

.-Te he ganado, mujer.-Lucius abrazaba a Teddy con ambas manos.

Mas risas generales se escucharon.

Harry y Draco acercaron a la pequeña al pastel.

Draco le tomó la manita y la metió un poco en el Betún pero Ashlyn no sabía que hacer.

Harry le señaló la boca y metió su manita para que probara.

Ashlyn hizo un gritito de alegría y metió ella sola la mano en el pastel y la llevó a la boca de nuevo.

.-Creo que le gustó.-Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

Hermione tomó una foto.-Bienvenida a casa Ashlyn.


	59. NIEVE

Después de una semana de tomarse una excedencia Harry volvió al trabajo y Draco se quedo en casa con Ashlyn.

Fue una semana un poco agridulce. La niña les iluminó la vida pero sus secuelas seguían en ella. Aun no hablaba y no caminaba.

Draco y Ashlyn hoy estaban en casa de los Snape porque Hermione le hacia masajes y ejercicios a la niña en sus piernitas que las tenía un poco chuecas por la posición que estuvo por tanto tiempo. Una tipo rehabilitación.

.-Teddy se sentaba junto a Ashlyn y cuando soltaba un quejido de dolor Teddy agarraba su manita.

.-Mami, aush.-le gritaba si la niña gritaba mas alto.

.-Lo se, hijo, pero esto la ayudará a que pueda caminar como tu.

Draco se removía incómodo en su lugar. No le gustaba oir llorar a su pequeña pero sabía que era necesarios esos masajes y ejercicios.

.-Y mi padrino?.-preguntó Draco.

.-En su laboratorio, tiene varios pedidos de pociones. Bien, por hoy terminamos.-dijo Hermione mirando a Draco.

Draco se levantó rapidamente y tomó en brazos a su hija.

.-Neve, mami.-grito Teddy.

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo.

.-Si cariño, ahora iremos por nieve.-miro a Draco que sostenía abrazado de Ashlyn.

.-Vamos, Draco?.-preguntó con Teddy en brazos.

Draco le tomó un tiempo pero asintió.

Llegaron a la Heladería y pidieron 2 conos para los niños y se sentaron en una de las mesas alejadas de la ventana, Ashlyn aun se ponía nerviosa con tanta gente.

.-Neve Lyn.-Teddy le dijo a la niña lamiendo su nieve para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ashlyn hizo lo que Teddy y soltó un gritito de alegría.

Draco le sonrió.-Mmm, rica verdad Ashlyn?.-la pequeña le ofreció de su nieve y Draco la probó.

Teddy le ofreció de su nieve y la niña lamió y tambien le ofreció de la suya.

Draco y Hermione rieron de sus dos hijos.-Teddy sera muy protector.-Draco le dijo a Hermione.

.-Eso pensamos Severus y yo. Esta muy al pendiente de Ashlyn siempre.

Draco asintió.-es una buena influencia, Mione. Nos dijeron que el socializar con otro niño le hara bien y aprenderá a comunicarse poco a poco. Harry y yo le leemos de noche antes de acostarla pero Teddy puede ser un maestro mas eficiente.

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo.

.-Cissy ya dejó de comprarle vestidos?

Draco hizo una mueca.-No y no solo eso, tiene bolsitas a juego y artuculos para el cabello. Ashlyn tiene un guardarropa mas extenso que Harry yo juntos.

Hermione rió.-se ve muy mona.

.-Si.-asintió el rubio.

.-Creo que romperá mucho corazones cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

Draco se atragantó.-No lo digas frente a Harry o le dará un ataque.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Draco negó riendo también.

.-Te gustaría que los llevemos a un parque infantil?.-preguntó Hermione.

Draco asintió y ambos lavaron las manos de los niños y con la varita les limpiaron la ropa.


	60. UNO MAS

_UN MES DESPUÉS_

Hermione se despertó abrazada de Severus como cada mañana. Pero ese día se sentía diferente. Algo la había despertado.

Se quedo tratando de deducir que fué pero no escucho nada. Teddy aun no despertaba. Era sabado y ese día no trabajaba.

Sintió nauseas y se levantó de golpe corriendo al baño a vaciar su estómago.

.-Hermione, estas bien?.-Severus se habia despertado al sentir a su esposa saliendo de la cama tan rápido.

.-Si.-dijo ella. Cuando se levantó se tocó la frente a ver si no tenía temperatura.

Salió despues de lavarse los dientes.-Esta semana ha habido muchos casos de enfermedades del estómago causados por larvas-dragón. Puede que me haya contagiado.

Dio un paso hacia la cama y se desmayó.

Severus la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

.-Twist.-llamo a la elfa.

Con un plop inmediato apareció.-En que puede servirle Twist al amo?

.-Tengo que llevar a mi esposa a San Mungo, por favor cuida a Teddy en lo que llega Draco.

.-Twist cuidara al joven amo.

Severus mando un patronus a Draco y tomó la red Flu con Hermione en brazos hasta San Mungo.

Una vez ahí no esperaron nada, inmediatamente fueron atendidos.

.-Sr. Snape soy el Medimago Abott, soy colega de su esposa. Me informaron que vomitó antes de desmayarse.

.-Si, dijo que esta semana tuvieron varios casos de larvas- dragón y que posiblemente se haya contagiado.-Severus estaba muy nervioso.

.-Si, fue un caos esta semana pero su esposa no tiene temperatura. No creo que sean las larvas- dragón.

Lanzó hechizos de diagnóstigo y sonrió.-Sr. Snape. Su esposa no tiene el caso de las Larvas-dragón. Su esposa está embarazada.

Severus se quedo en shock unos segundos.-em...embarazada? Esta seguro?.-los ojos de Severus estaban acuosos.

.-Estoy seguro Sr. Snape. Es un hechizo simple.

.-Cu...cuanto tiene.-Severus estaba muy feliz. Su esposa, la mujer que amaba estaba embarazada.

.-3 meses mas o menos.

.-3 Meses? Pero porque no nos dimos cuenta?, Es decir los bebes suelen anunciarse.

.-En algunos casos no. Pero se le siente una pequeñisima protuberancia.

Severus bajo la vista al vientre de su esposa. Era cierto.

Hermione estaba despertando.-donde estoy?

Severus tomó su mano.-En San Mungo, amor. Te desmayaste.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vió a su colega.-Contraje las larvas-dragón?.-preguntó.

Severus apretó su mano.-no amor, no estas enferma.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-Entonces?

.-Hermione, amor, estas embarazada.

Hermione se sentó de golpe.-Embarazada?

Severus le sonrió asintiendo.

.-Un bebé.-se le estaba quebrando la vos.-tuyo y mió?

Severus asintió y la beso poniendo una mano en su vientre.

Hermione volteó a ver a su colega.-Cuanto tengo?.

.-3 Meses.

.-Qué, tanto?

Severus le sonrió.

.-Tendras a tu bebé en brazos en 6 meses.-le dijo el Dr. Abott.

Hermione no podía creerlo.

.-Dra. Snape, en su estado no es bueno que este en el hospital trabajando con tantos casos como las larvas-dragón.

.-De hecho, Sr. Snape, debe llevar a su esposa a casa y yo le escribiré un permiso hasta que su bebé haya nacido.

Severus asintió y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse para irse de ahí.

.-Descanse Dra. Y no regrese por el momento a trabajar.

Hermione asintió, no arriesgaría a su bebé.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Severus la abrazó.-Tendremos otro hijo. Gracias, Hermione.

Ella sonrió aun impactada con la noticia, se sentía en una nube.


	61. DIJO PAPI

.-Padrino, Hermione.-Draco llegó hasta ellos.-que les dijeron en San Mungo?

Severus sonrió soñadoramente y miro a su esposa.

.-Hermione esta embarazada.-Snape dijo contento.

Draco les sonrió y se acercó para felicitarlos.

.-Wow, crece la familia Snape.

Severus asintió llenandose de un calor en el pecho.

.-Donde están los niños?.-Hermione preguntó.

.-Estan durmiendo. Deje a Twist cuidandolos.

.-Le pediré a Red el desayuno.-Severus llamo al elfo mientras Hermione le contaba rapidamente a Draco que ahora tendría todo el tiempo para continuar las terapias de Ashlyn.

.-Amo.-Twist apareció en el comedor.-el pequeño amo y la señorita están despiertos.

Severus se paro.-yo ire por ellos.

.-Mi padrino se ve muy feliz.-Draco comentó.

.-Por su bien espero que siga asi, no hice este bebé sola.-se rió.

.-Harry estará muy contento.-dijo Draco

.-Mami, Tío Dwaco.-Teddy entro corriendo por delante de Severus que traía a Ashlyn cargada.

Draco se paró para tomar a su hija.-Ya despertó mi linda princesa.

Ashlyn rió encantadoramente.-Papi.-dijo y Draco casi se cae de la impresión.

.-Hermione, Hermione.-Draco jaló su manga.-di que también oíste lo que dijo.

Hermione sonrió.-Si, Draco, también la oí.

Draco abrazó a su hija y le dió volteretas sonriendo extasiado.-Mi princesa me ha dicho papi. Mi princesa me ha dicho papi.-repetía mientras la besaba.

.-Mami.-Teddy la llamo.-Tío Dwaco, Feiz?

Hermione que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos cargó a Teddy.-Si, cariño, Tío Draco esta feliz.

Teddy vió sus lágrimas.-Mami, aush?.-preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

.-No, cariño. Son de felicidad porque Ashlyn por fin habló.

.-Lyn, habla mí.-Teddy se señaló.

Severus se acercó.-Ashlyn te habla?

.-Si, papi.-Teddy le sonrió a su padre.

Draco se contentaba por el momento con esa única y hermosa palabra.-Oh, Harry va a estar celoso.-Draco seguía abrazando y besando a su hija.

Severus se aclaró la garganta.-Teddy, mami va a tener un bebé, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.

Teddy miró a su mamá.-Bebé mami?

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo y asintió.-Un bebé que crece aquí.-le señaló su estómago.-recuerdas el cuento de " Mi pequeño hermano"?

Teddy asintió.-Bueno tu serás como Jasper, el hermano mayor.

Teddy sonrió con suficiencia.-Yo cuilo mami.

Severus abrazó a su hijo.-Sabemos que cuidaras a tu mami como cuidas a Ashlyn. Nuestro deber es cuidarlas y atesorarlas.

Teddy asintió sacando el pecho.

.-Bueno ahora comamos que se nos va a enfriar y Red se enojará.-Hermione se sentía muy feliz.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y platicaron de varias cosas.


	62. PELEA DE NIÑOS

Harry y Draco habían decidido hacer una reunión con los Weasley, Los Snape y los Malfoy para presentar a Ashlyn.

Severus y Hermione también anunciarían su embarazo.

La Residencia Potter- Malfoy se llenó pronto con gente que consideraban familia.

Victorie, Ashlyn y Teddy jugaban en un rincón.

Teddy estaba molesto porque Victorie se la pasaba derrumbando su torre de megablocks y le quitaba los juguetes a Ashlyn.

Y Ashlyn solo hacia pucheros. Teddy estaba cada vez mas enojado con la pelirroja niña. De un momento a otro Victorie le estiró su muñeca a Ashlyn pero no quizo soltarla por lo que Victorie le mordió el bracito a Ashlyn que soltó un gritito y llanto y entonces Teddy vió todo rojo. Aventó a Victorie y le lanzó un block a la cabeza.

Esa escena encontraron Harry, Hermione, Severus y Bill.

.-Teddy.-lo llamó Severus en un tono neutro.

Harry cargó a Ashlyn que lloraba despacito.

.-Papi, ella modio Lyn, mila.-le señaló el bracito de Ashlyn.

Harry estaba molesto. Su hija tenía una mordida en su bracito rojo.

.-Papi.-decía entre sollozos Ashlyn.

Draco llegó hasta ellos y maldijo entre dientes. Tomo a Ashlyn en brazos y la abrazó.

Bill tambien tomó a su hija en brazos que ya tenía un chichón en la frente y lloraba a gritos.

.-Que pasó? Merlín que le hicieron a Victorie?.-Fleur estaba roja del coraje al ver el golpe de la cabeza de su hija.

.-Pasó que tu hija mordió a la mía.-gritó Draco.

.-Calmémonos todos.-Hermione trato de que no pasara a mayores una pelea de niños.

.-Y porque mi hija tiene un chichón?.-grito Fleur sin hacerle caso a Hermione.

.-Porque Teddy la defendió de tu hija agresora.-Volvió a gritar el rubió abranzando a su hija.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo tratando de calmarlo.

.-Vamonos Bill, no debimos venir.-Fleur dijo en un tono cortante.

.-Fleur, son niños.-Bill trató de razonar.-sabes muy bien que Victorie le da por morder, siempre que no consigue lo que quiere.

Fleur tomó a su hija en brazos y desapareció en la red flu.

Severus convocó una pomada para el bracito de Ashlyn y se lo entregó a Draco que se había sentado en un sillón con su hija en brazos.

Hermione se acercó a Teddy que no dejaba de mirar a Ashlyn.-Teddy, no debiste de lanzarle nada a nadie, se que ella tampoco debió de morder a Ashlyn pero no se debe hacer lo que hiciste_ le dijo en tono cariñoso.

Severus le sobaba la espalda a Teddy.-hijo, tu mamá tiene razón. Debiste avisarnos que había un problema. Tu no eres agresivo.

.-Papi, yo cuilo Lyn.-Teddy comenzó a llorar.-Ella modió.

Severus se derritió, su hijo en realidad si estaba cuidando a Ashlyn como se lo habían dicho.

.-Yo...lo siento por el comportamiento de Fleur y Victorie.-dijo Bill apenado.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.-No te preocupes. Aqui no culpamos a nadie.

Los Weasley estaban apenados y enojados por el comportamiento de Fleur.

Los Malfoy estaban enojados por la situación.

Severus bajo a Teddy que estaba mas calmado y trepó a Draco para darle un abrazo a Ashlyn.

La red flu se encendió, Ron y Pansy aparecieron.

.-Sentimos llegar tarde. Ya comieron?.-Ron dijo inconsciente al ambiente en el salón.

Todos rieron aligerando el ambiente.-No Ron aún no comemos.-Harry se agarraba el estómago.

.-Que bueno porque tengo mucha hambre.

Mas risas generales.

.-Pasemos a la mesa.-Dijo la Señora Weasley.


	63. SENTIMIENTOS EN CONFLICTO

Severus despertó temprano y sonrió a su esposa dormida en sus brazos.

Bajó su mano a su vientre y lo acarició.

Nunca pensó ser padre, despues de que su familia estuviera rota y su padre fuera un abusador, por mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de ser como él pero ahora con su familia había sabido que ese miedo era infundado.

El amor que su familia le daba era inmenso y ahora tenían un bebé en camino y otro que era todo un amor.

Si, Severus Snape era inmensamente feliz.

Hermione despertó y le sonrió somnolienta.-Buenos días.

Severus rió y la atrajo hacia sí.-Buenos días, amor.-la besó tiernamente.

.-Que hora es?.-Preguntó Hermione.

.-Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que venga mi ahijado y mi sobrina.-Severus la volvió a besar.

Hermione se colocó encima de Severus y justo cuando se iba a quitar el camisón entró Teddy corriendo y subió a la cama.

.-Mami, Mami, pancita, yo Hame.-Hermione le sonrió a su hijo y se giró a ver a Severus.

.-Dile a Twist que te lleve a comer algo a la cocina.-le dijo Severus.

.-No.-grito.-mami leva.

Hermione se levantó.-Vamos Teddy, yo te llevo. Papi se nos unirá en un rato.

.-Pequeño manipulador.-susurró para sí y trato de calmar su excitación.

EN CASA DE LOS POTTER-MALFOY

Harry estaba tratando que Ashlyn comiera.

.-No.-Ashlyn negaba con su cabecita y cerraba la boca.

.-Anda Ashlyn, come por papá.-Harry volvió a ofrecerle una cuchara.

.-Nooo...Tely.-grito la niña.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.-Ashlyn, papá ya se va a trabajar y quiero que comas antes de irme.

.-Noooo...Tely.-Ashlyn hizo un puchero.

Draco entró al comedor y vió la escena sonriendo.-Harry, te esta diciendo que quiere ir con Teddy. Por lo general despierta mas tarde y nos vamos a casa de mi padrino y desayunamos juntos.

.-Lo siento, la desperté yo. Quería verla antes de irme al Ministerio.-Harry se removió el pelo.

Draco lo besó.-No te preocupes, es mas, vamos a casa de mi Padrino y Hermione y desayunamos juntos.

Harry vió el reloj.-Me gustaría pero ya no tengo tiempo. Voy justo.

Harry se levantó, le dió un beso a su hija y otro a Draco.

.-Trataré de venir a casa temprano. Quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ustedes.

Draco asintió tomando a Ashlyn en brazos.-Papi, Tely.

.-Si mi princesita ya nos vamos con Teddy.

Draco agarró la pañalera y se metió a la red flu.

SS/HG

Harry llegó al Ministerio de mal humor, no veía mucho a su hija ni a su esposo salvo, los fines de semana.

Había despertado a Ashlyn con la intensión de verla antes de que entrara a trabajar. Pasar tiempo con ella pero se dió cuenta que ni siquiera sabía lo que su hija quería decir.

Se sentía un mal padre.

Su trabajo al principio le había parecido lo mejor pero ahora le parecía tedioso y absorvente.

Llegó a su oficina, se sentó y paso una mano por la cara.

SS/HG

.-Draco, te esperaba mas tarde, pasó algo?.-Hermione preguntó desde la mesa donde Teddy comía su desayuno.

.-Lyn.-gritó Teddy emocionado.

.-Tely.-grito Ashlyn con el mismo entusiasmo.

Draco sentó a su hija en la silla alta.

.-No, es...-suspiró.-Harry se va muy temprano y regresa muy tarde a casa. Casi no lo vemos. Hoy despertó a Ashlyn antes de irse al trabajo y trato de darle el almuerzo pero no quiso comer porque quería venir con Teddy.

.-Se que el trabajo de Harry es demandante pero deben acoplarse bien para que tambien este presente en la vida de Ashlyn.

.-Tenemos suficiente dinero en Gringotts para vivir 4 vidas e incluso tengo varias acciones en empresas pero...supongo que le gusta su trabajo y no quiero que lo dejé por nosotros.

Hermione lo abrazó.-Hablaré con él.


	64. AMIGOS, ENEMIGOS

Hermione corría por las aceras del Londres Muggle para llegar a la cafetería donde se quedó de ver con Harry.

Después de hablar con Draco le había mandado una lechuza a Harry para quedar a comer en su hora de descanso.

La cafeteria se encontraba relativamente cerca de el Ministerio por lo que dedujo Harry ya estaría ahí.

Entro buscándolo con la mirada pero no lo vió por lo que tomó una mesa y pidió un latte.

.-Granger?.-una vos tan conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo llamo su atención.

Se giró para ver a Theodore Nott y Blaize Zabini.

Hermione levantó una ceja.-Nott, Zabini.-Saludó.

.-Cuanto tiempo, podemos sentarnos?.-pregunto Nott.

.-Espero a alguien.-Hermione dijo en tono cortante.

.-Por supuesto, pero en lo que esperas podemos hacerte compañía?.-Zabini ya se había sentado sin esperar respuesta.

.-Adelante.-contestó y Theo se sentó frente a ella.

Una mesera se acercó y pidieron lo mismo que ella.

.-Y, que has estado haciendo? Supimos que te casaste con el Profesor Snape.-soltó Zabini sin ningun filtro.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero asintió.

Zabini sonrió.-Vaya, y también tienen un hijo?.

Blaize.-Theo reprendió.

Hermione suspiró.-Qué es lo que quieren?.-fué al grano.

.-Tan inteligente como siempre.-Theodore dijo acercando su silla a la mesa.

.-Draco.-soltó Blaize.

Hermione arrugó el ceño y dió un trago a su café.-Qué con él?

.-Vamos Granger, supimos que se casó con Potter.

Hermione le dió otro trago a su café.-Y? Aún no se que quieren que les diga.

.-Solo queremos saber de él, era nuestro amigo, lo sabes, verdad?.-Theodore dijo en un tono casual.

.-Porqué no le mandan una lechuza?.-Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

En eso llegó la mesera con sus cafés.

.-Le hemos enviado muchas lechuzas, Granger. Pero él, simplemente no contesta..-Zabini se recargó en su silla.

Hermione cerró los ojos.-Por algo ha de ser no. Tal vez no quiera verlos.

Zabini golpeó la mesa con una mano y Hermione se sobresaltó.

Theo le puso una mano en el hombro a Zabini.

.-Granger, por favor perdona a Blaize. Esta afectado. Draco era nuestro amigo y antes de la guerra nos confesó su atracción por Potter y nosotros...mira Grager, no estamos quitando nuestra culpa. Nuestras familias, nuestros padres eran mortífagos.

.-Solo queremos saber donde encontrarlo para hablar con él.-Zabini dijo mas calmado.

.-No puedo darles esa información sin el permiso de Draco.-Hermione no sabía que mas hacer.

.-Entonces solo hablale de nosotros y nuestro deseo de...-Hermione los interrumpió levantandose de la mesa con urgencia. Una lechuza estaba fuera en el ventanal queriendo entrar.

Theo y Blaize vieron el vientre literamente redondeado de la castaña antes de que su mirada se posara donde ella miraba.

Hermione salió de la cafetería con un mal presentimiento.

La lechuza dejó caer una carta.

Hermione tembló mientras la abría.

Theo y Blaize dejaron unos billetes por el consumo y salieron hacia Hermione.

.-Granger?.-la llamó Theo.

Hermione temblaba mientras leía la carta.

Era Draco, informandole que Harry había tenido un accidente en una misión a Azkaban y que se encontraba en San Mungo con heridas de gravedad.

Hermione vió todo negro y se desmayó.

Blaize la atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo y la cargó hasta un callejón donde no hubiera nadie y se aparecieron en San Mungo.


	65. INCONSCIENTEMENTE

.-Asunto?.-preguntó la recepcionista de San Mungo pero al ver a quien traían se levanto rapidamente.

.-Doctora Snape!.-casi grito la Señorita.

.-Doctora?.-Theo y Blaize se miraron.

.-Por aquí.-les indicó la recepcionista.

.-Acuéstela aquí, le avisaré a un médico disponible.-salió rápidamente en busca de un Doctor.

Blaize leyó la carta que Hermione había dejado caer antes de desmayarse.

Se la pasó a Theo y salió del cuarto para ir en busca de Draco.

Haciendo preguntas llegó a la sala de espera donde Draco estaba sentado con una niña en brazos.

Se acerco a él despacio.-Draco.-lo llamó cuando estuvo cerca.

El Rubio se giró para mirar a Blaize. Iba a alejarse de él cuando Zabini le dijo en vos alta.-Granger se desmayó.

Draco lo vió a los ojos tratando de decifrar alguna mentira. No viendo una caminó hasta Blaize.-Dónde está?

.-Sigueme.-contestó Blaize caminando en dirección al cuarto.

Draco se pensó si quedarse o seguirlo pero lo siguió.

Hermione despertó y vió a su alrededor.-San Mungo.-pensó.

.-No se mueva, Doctora.-Era su colega el Dr. Abott.

.-Que me pasó?

.-Te desmayaste, Granger.-Theo le dijo preocupado.

.-Oh Merlín, Harry!.-exclamó queriendo levantarse.

.-No, Hermione, dejame checarte primero, tuviste una fuerte impresión y necesitamos saber si tu y tu bebé estan bien. Ya hemos informado a su esposo y viene en camino.-El Medimago hacia varios chequeos, preocupado.

Hermione se dejó caer en la camilla derrotada.

.-Hermione?.-Draco la llamó desde la puerta.

.-Draco, Draco, como esta Harry?.-preguntó ansiosa.

.-Los medimagos están con él. Yo estaba en la sala de espera para recibir noticias.

Hermione vió a Ashlyn con él.-Por que trajiste a Ashlyn?

.-Cuando me avisaron, solo pensaba en llegar lo mas pronto posible, lo sé, no pensé en nada, solo la tomé y llegamos a San Mungo.

.-Que le pasó a Harry? Fue un ataque?

.-Suficiente.-Dijo el Medimago Abott_ Hermione, tienes que estar tranquila y en reposo, voy a dejarte para observarte, no me gusta nada tu presión y el bebé podría sufrir si te alteras.

Severus entró con una expresión de total preocupación.-Hermione.-llegó hasta donde estaba su esposa tomando su mano.

.-Que paso?.-Severus le acarició la mejilla.

.-Señor Snape, su esposa tiene que descansar sin alteraciones, su presión se le subió y el bebé podría tener sufrimiento fetal si no se tranquiliza. Voy a dejarla internada para estarla monitoreandola a ella y a su bebé. Voy a pedirle un cuarto.

Severus asintió pasándose una mano por el cabello y rostro.

Theo y Blaize habían salido cuando Draco entró.

.-Y Teddy?.-Hermione trató de sentarse pero Severus la detuvo.

.-No te preocupes por él, Narcissa se lo llevó a la Mansión.

.-Draco, estoy segura que tu madre también cuidará de Ashlyn.

Severus apenas notó la presencia de su ahijado y su sobrina.

.-Padrino, Puedo hablar contigo afuera.

Severus asintió.-volveré pronto, si necesitas algo estaré afuera.

Hermione asintió.

Draco y Severus salieron al pasillo.-Que pasó, Draco?

.-Harry fué atacado cuando llevaba a Dolohov a Azkaban, lo trajeron a San Mungo y me avisaron. Yo...le mande una lechuza a Hermione y se desmayó de la impresión.

Severus maldijo al rubio.-Porqué le avisaste a ella.-vociferó fuera de sí.-esta embarazada, Draco.

Ashlyn comenzó a llorar y se hacia bolita en el pecho del rubio.

Theo llegó hasta ellos y tomó a la niña en brazos.-vayan a gritarse a otro lado. La estan asustando.

Severus respiro varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

Theo tomó su varita invocando pequeñas chispas inofensivas que distrajeron a la pequeña.

Ashlyn rió y aplaudió entretenida.

.-Lo siento mucho padrino, no pensé en ese momento solo, yo estaba muy preocupado.

.-Lleva a Ashlyn con tu madre. Ya hablaremos después.


	66. RENUNCIO

.-Amor.-Hermione tenía la vos rasposa.-Ve a casa con Teddy. Vamos a estar bien.

Severus negó.-no, ya envié un patronus a Cissa y dijo que estaba bien, mas que bien , se oia alegre de tener a Teddy y Ashlyn con ellos.

Hermione estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla.-He pensado que si nuestro bebé es una niña me gustaría que se llamarla como tu madre. Y si es un niño...

.-No digas que como mi padre porque...

Hermione movió la cabeza en negación.-Me gustaría ponerle tu nombre.

Severus besó la mano de su esposa y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.-Estas segura?

Hermione sonrió.-muy segura.

Severus la besó lleno de amor.-Te amo, bruja. Eres el amor de mi vida.

.-Y tu el mío, Severus.

SS/HG

Harry abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista. Miró su alrededor confundido. Giró su cabeza y vió a Draco sentado en una silla dormido.

Se quiso sentar pero no pudo, todo su cuerpo dolia.

Draco abrió los ojos alertado por un sonido proveniente de la cama.

.-Harry? Merlín, Harry.-se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama.-Como te sientes?

.-Terrible. Donde estamos?

.-San Mungo, recuerdas lo que paso?

A Harry vinieron memorias. Azkaban, Dolohov desarmando a un guardía, una maldición. Su último pensamiento consciente había sido para su familia.

.-Draco.-dijo sobresaltado y lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos.-Renunciaré.-un nudo de instaló en su garganta.

.-Lo prometo, renunciaré, quiero estar con ustedes, ver crecer a Ashlyn y educarla juntos.

Draco se sentó en la silla en que había estado durmiendo.

.-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes el trabajo que te gusta.-dijo en tono monocorde.

.-Draco, cariño, había dias que queria dejarlo, no los veo nunca. Ni siquiera se a la hora que come mi hija ni lo que quiere decir cuando habla. No quiero vivir mi vida siendo solo un conocido para mi hija. Yo quiero estar presente.  
Me senti terrible cuando me perdí su primera palabra. No quiero perderme mas cosas.

Draco lo abrazó sollozando. De repente se acordó de Hermione.

.-Harry, yo le avise a Hermione cuando pasó, y ella se puso mal. Esta tambien aqui en San Mungo.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse pero Draco no lo dejó.-Aún no esta bien, Harry. Mi padrino esta con ella.

.-Que le pasó?

Draco recordó lo que había dicho el medimago.-Se le subió la presión de la impresión. Necesitaban que se tranquilizara porque el bebé podría estar sufriendo.

.-No pensé en el momento, yo...solo quería a alguien conmigo.

Harry asintió. .-Dónde dejaste a Ashlyn si Severus y Hermione están aqui en San Mungo?

.-Mi madre y mi Padre estan cuidando de Teddy y Ashlyn. Y creeme que mi padre es el mas feliz de tenerlos ahí.

Harry miró detenidamente a su esposo y le tomó la mano_ Perdóname, por no estar presente cuando debí estar y por darte este tipo de susto, te amo.

.-Te amo, Harry. No hay nada que perdonar.


	67. MIS AMIGOS

.-Es necesario esto, Mione?.-Harry dijo tapandose los oidos por los sollozos de su hija.

.-Harry, ya hablamos de esto, tengo que hacerle los ejercicios a Ashlyn. Draco de primero estaba igual.

.-No me gusta verla y oirla sufrir.-Harry estaba a nada de llevarse a su hija.

.-Y crees que a mi me gusta?.-Hermione también sufría.

Ashlyn sollozaba y llamaba a su papi.-mejor ven, acercate y toma su mano, ya voy a terminar.

Harry se acercó y consoló a su hija.-No sé como Draco aguantaba esto.

.-Enfóquese Potter, es tu hija la que tiene dolor y ella lo está aguantando.-Severus entró con Teddy de la mano.

.-Ya terminamos por hoy.-Hermione le dió un beso a su sobrina.

Teddy trepó a la mesa y le dió un besito a Ashlyn.

.-Sana ...Sana Lyn.-Teddy ya estaba acostumbrado pero tampoco le gustaba oir a su Lyn llorar y siempre que su mami terminaba le daba un besito. Pero si le gustaba cuando ella le sonreía después y lo abrazaba.

.-Neve mami.-Teddy anunció. Siempre su mami los llevaba a comer una deliciosa nieve después.

.-Hoy comeremos nieve aqui en la casa, Teddy.-Severus le dijo.-tu mami aún no puede andar por ahí haciendo grandes caminatas.

Teddy miró abajo.-Mami, aush? Le toco su vientre abultadito.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente a su hijo.-Solo estoy cansada.

.-Papi leva, mami.

Severus tomó en brazos a Hermione.-si Teddy, voy a llevar a que tu mami duerma un poco.

.-Campeón, que dices si dejamos a tu mami descansar, te gustaría ir con abuela Molly?

.-Noo, Abelo Lu.-Teddy se cruzo de brazos.

.-Esta bien, campeón pero vamos a casa por tu tío Draco.

Harry le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Severus y él asintió.

Llevó a Ashlyn y Teddy a casa.-Draco? Ya estamos aquí.

Se oían voces en la sala.

.-Papi.-Grito Ashlyn cuando vió a Draco.

Draco caminó hacia ella y la cargó abrazandola.-Mi princesita. Fuiste valiente hoy?

.-Si, Tío Dwaco.-Teddy le dijo aún sosteniendo la mano de Harry que miraba fijamente a los dos intrusos.

.-Harry, recuerdas a Blaize y Theo?

El asintió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

.-Potter.-saludo Theo.

.-Harry, Theo y Blaize llevaron a Hermione a San Mungo cuando se desmayó.

.-Gracias.-Harry aun estaba en su lugar.

Draco se giró hacia ellos.-les presento oficialmente a mi hija Ashlyn.

Theo y Blaize le sonrieron a la pequeña y Ashlyn le dió los brazos a Theo.

.-Tu y yo ya nos conocemos, princesa Ashlyn.

Teddy no se soltó de Harry pero le apretó la mano. Harry lo cargó en brazos.-Emm, Draco, iba a llevar a los niños a Malfoy Manor.

Draco sonrió y asintió.-apuesto mi corbata de Slytherin que fué idea de Teddy. O me equivoco, pequeño manipulador?

El niño cruzo sus bracitos y levantó su ceja marca Snape.

Blaize y Theo se rieron a carcajadas.-Miralo Theo, te recuerda a alguien?

Harry y Draco tambien reian pero estaban acostumbrados a ese gesto tan caracteristico de Severus Snape.

.-No han visto nada, esperen aquí.-Draco fue hacia donde estaba la foto de Teddy con la levita igual a la que llevaba Severus en sus años de enseñanza.

Mas carcajadas de esos dos.-Todo un Snape, pequeño Teddy.-Blaize le despeinó el pelo al niño.

Teddy sonrió y cambió su color de cabello a uno oscuro y ojos negros como su papá.

.-Por Merlín, es...es...un metamorfomago.-Theo dijo sorprendido.

Harry asintió.-Nymphadora lo era también.

.-Teddy que dices si vamos al parque infantil y le avisamos a Abuelo Lu y Abuela Cissa para que nos vean ahi?

Teddy entrecerró los ojos unos segundos pareciendo pensar.-No, no, Abelo Lu, cumpio.

.-Si ya se, tu Abelo Lu ha puesto un columpio en los jardines.

Blaize y Theo se miraron.-Draco, estan hablando de tu padre?

Draco asintió con una mueca.

.-Lucius Malfoy? El Lucius Malfoy?

.-Abelo Lu.-dijo Teddy aún con sus bracitos cruzados.

.-Mi padre ha cambiado.-Draco explicó.

.-Pagaria por ver eso.-Blaize dijo riendo.

.-Yo igual.-Theo concordó.


	68. AMOR EN EL AIRE

.-Justo como dijiste.-Severus colocó a Hermione en la cama.-Potter no sabrá que lo golpeó.

Hermione rió besando a su esposo.-solo quería tener un tiempo a solas con mi esposo.

Severus le sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.-aunque confieso que Teddy sigue sorprendiéndome. Hizo que Potter lo llevara con Lucius.

.-Si Teddy hizo que lo llevara con Lucius tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.-Hermione lo miró esperanzada.

.-Entonces, querida esposa, valoremos cada segundo.

La beso en el hombro bajando su vestido con delicadeza. Hermione gimió al sentir sus manos explorando sus pechos.

Los giró para que Hermione quedara encima de él y acarició su vientre ligeramente abultado.

Hermione se estiró sobre él e hizo una movimiento con la muñeca y los desnudó a ambos.

.-En un apuro, Señora Snape?.-Severus la besó.

.-Debemos valorar cada segundo en cosas mas...prácticas que perdiendo tiempo en desnudarnos.

Hermione beso el pecho del pocionista bajando suavemente hasta su estomagó y luego a su miembro donde lo capturó con su boca haciendo gemir al hombre.

Severus la miró, era toda una visión. Lo llevaba cada ves mas alto y él la detuvo.-Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora.

Hermione rió y se montó a horcajadas encima de él introduciendolo en ella despacio.

.-Me estas torturando, mujer.-Severus la tomó de cintura y alzó sus caderas para introducirse en ella.

Hermione gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén.

Severus estaba en el borde y Hermione igual.

.-Te amo, Hermione, eres un sueño hecho realidad.-Severus si unas estocadas mas y ambos sucumbieron ante un climax arrasador.

Hermione se derrumbó encima de Severus y él la recostó a un lado abrazandola.

.-Te amo, Severus.

Se quedaron dormidos un tiempo.

SS/HG

Los niños, Draco y Harry atravesaron la red flu en Malfoy Manor. Teddy soltó la mano de Harry.

.-Abelo Lu.-grito al ver a Lucius que salia de la biblioteca.

.-Mi pequeño Remolino.-Lucius le abrió los brazos y espero que Teddy llegara. Lo tomo en brazos y se acercó hasta su hijo, Harry y Ashlyn que le sonreía.-Y mi pequeña princesita va a saludarme?.-la cargó con otro brazo.

Ashlyn se rió tocandole el rostro al hombre.-Lu.-le dijo y Lucius le sonrió.

.-Lucius.-saludo Harry.

.-Ven aqui muchacho y saludame bien.-bajo a Teddy y le dió un abrazó a su Yerno y otro a su hijo.

.-Y mi madre?.-Draco preguntó.

.-Está en el jardín, han llegado sus rosas multicolor y ya sabes como es.

.-Abelo, cumpio, libo.-Teddy le jaló del pantalon emocionado.

.-Si, Teddy, iremos al jardín con Abuela Cissy, le dara mucho gusto ver a sus nietos.

Volteó a ver a Draco y Harry.-Gracias por traerlos, Cissy es mas feliz cuando ellos vienen. Voy a salir a los jardines y ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran.-les sonrió y se abrió camino hacia los jardines de la mansión.

Draco se giró hacia Harry.-te parece si los dejamos aqui un rato y vamos a casa? Estaran bien cuidados.

Harry lo besó.-Que planes tienes, esposo?

Draco mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.-Tenerte para mi.


	69. FELICIDAD

Los meses pasaron y Severus abrió por fin su botica en el callejón Diagón y tenía mucho éxito.

Hermione ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo y Teddy estaba muy al pendiente de ella y su hermano.

Casi era el cumpleaños de Ashlyn y Teddy, y Narcissa le había dicho que se encargaría de los preparativos para la fiesta que se haría en Malfoy Manor.

Esa mañana Harry y Draco llegaron con Ashlyn para los ejercicios diarios.

La niña ya habia logrado gatear pero aun no caminaba.

.-Ashlyn, que bonita vienes hoy, te vistió tu papi Draco, vvd.

La niña asintió. Y Draco puso una sonrisa autosuficiente.-si dejara que Harry la cambiara parecería un arcoiris.

Harry le golpeó el hombro negando.

.-Hermione, estas segura de que no son gemelos? Tu estómago..

.-Oh callate Harry.

.-Tío Dwaco, Tío Hady.-saludó Teddy olfateando a Harry.

.-Teddy, eso es grocero.-Hermione lo reprendió.

.-Chocates, tío Hady.

.-Oh no.-dijo Hermione suspirando.

Harry se rió sacando un chocolate que traia para Teddy.-Recuerdas la adicción de Remus por el chocolate?

.-Ni me digas que Teddy va por el mismo camino. Creo que se come mas de la mitad de lo que Severus me trae. Cada vez es mas difícil esconderlos.

Harry le sonrió a su ahijado.-Después de comer campeón.-le entregó el chocolate.

.-Sabes algo de Ron.-preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió.-esta en Bulgaría y Pancy esta embarazada, tiene 2 meses.

.-Tu hijo y el de ella irán juntos a Hogwarts.-Draco sentó a Ashlyn en la mesa de trabajo.

.-La semana pasada Astoria Greenglass visitó la botica de Severus en busca de una poción de vitaminas. Creo que tambien esta embarazada.

Draco se encogió de hombros.-Creo que Marcus Flint no estará muy feliz, siempre decía que ser padre no era lo de él.

Hermione se lavo las manos y se puso gel especial.

Ashlyn supo que venía su hora de tortura y comenzó a patalear.-Lo siento Ash, no puedo prolongar esto y tengo que hacerte los ejercicios.

.-Nooo, papi.-estiraba sus manitas hacia Harry.

Hermione le tomo sus piernitas y se le quedó mirando extrañada.

.-Que es, Mione?.-Harry vió la mueca.

Hermione estiró las piernitas de Ashlyn.

.-Parala Harry.-Hermione ordenó.

Harry paró a Ashlyn en la mesa y Hermione estiró sus piernitas y sonrió.

Draco solo esperaba ansioso por ver que era lo que encontró.

.-Harry, Draco...Ashlyn ha enderezado sus piernas.-Hermione se colocó una mano en la boca.

.-Que quiere decir eso, Hermione?.-Draco preguntó.

.-Significa que ya no hay razón física para que no pueda caminar. Ahora nuestro trabajo será estimularla a hacerlo.

Draco estaba estático.-estas segura?

Hermione asintió sonriente.

Harry abrazo y beso a su hija dandole volantin.

.-Oiste, mi princesa podra caminar.

Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Abrazo a Hermione y la besó en ambas mejillas.-Gracias, Hermione.

Harry tambien la abrazo y besó.-Gracias, Mione.

Hermione les sonrió pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

Harry le paso a Ashlyn a Draco.-Que pasa, Mione?

Hermione se enderezó un poco con una mano en el vientre y sintió un liquido que bajaba por sus piernas.-Harry, llevame a San Mundo. Este bebé nacera hoy.-dijo asustada.

Harry miró a Draco.-Avisale a Severus, llevare a Mione a San Mungo. Quedate con los niños.

Draco asintió y mando un patronus a su padrino y otro a su madre.


	70. TENSION

Severus Snape se había considerado un hombre fuerte, un hombre curtido, una hombre que estuvo de frente de Voldemort y que logró engañar.

Siempre había mantenido su rostro y cuerpo en perfecta sincronia para no exteriorizar los miedos.

Pero esta vez el parecía de gelatina ante el acto que se le presentaba.

Desde que recibió el patronus de Draco su mente y cuerpo temblaron sin poder pensar con claridad que hacer. Encargó la tienda a sus empleados y salió con suficiente rapidez para aparecerce en San Mungo.

Al llegar ahí vislumbró a Potter en la sala de espera.-Que ocurrió, Potter?.-su vos era rasposa.

.-Estabamos en su casa platicando. Le...le toc..tocaban los...los ejercicios a Ashlyn y de pronto, se...se tocó el estómago y rompió fuente. La traje rápidamente..-Harry tartamudeaba.

.-Donde esta?.-Severus se removia nervioso y asustado.

.-La metieron a la sala de maternidad, di...dijeron que era muy pronto. El bebé se le adelantó.

Severus asintió, apenas tenía 7 meses.

Una medimaga salió apesadumbrada.-Familia de la Señora Snape.-dijo en la sala de espera.

Severus se acercó de inmediato.-Es mi esposa.-la doctora lo miró detenidamente.-venga conmigo, rápido.

Severus siguió a la Doctora por un largo pasillo que se torcía a la derecha y a una puerta.

.-Deme su brazo.-Severus lo extendió sin preguntar.-sacaré sangre para una poción de regeneración, su bebé aun no tiene desarrollados sus pulmones.

Severus asintió con su mirada algo perdida.

La Medimaga saco su sangre.-vaya a la sala de espera. Le avisaremos tan rápido como podamos.

La Doctora salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio de pociones con ambos frascos, uno de la sangre de la madre y otro del padre.

Ahi la recibió un enfermero pocionista experimentado. Saco un gotero y comenzo a verter 30 gotas de sangre de la madre y 20 del padre. La poción tomo un color amarillo rojizo y después de un minuto uno de color rojo grisaseo.

El enfermero tiró con la mano la poción.-se ha hechado a perder. La he hechado a perder.

La doctora casi llora.-empieza nuevamente, yo trataré de retener al bebe en el vientre lo que pueda.

El enfermero negó.-yo se de pociones pero ya era la tercera vez que hago esta pocion. Necesitamos a un maestro pocionista.

Hanna Abott se iluminó.-Esperame aquí, tengo lo que necesitas.

Salió corriendo despedida e impulsada por la preocupación.

.-Sr. Snape.-casi dijo sin aliento. Venga conmigo, es urgente.

Severus caminó rápidamente detras de la medimaga.

.-Necesitamos su ayuda para poder ayudar a su bebé.

Severus asintió.-Que necesita?

.-Poción de regeneración.-la medimaga se agarro de un costado, había corrido mucho hoy.

Severus se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Rezando a todo lo que podía por que saliera perfecta.

Hanna corrió de vuelta al cuarto donde Hermione continuaba con la labor de parto.

.-Doctora, las contracciones son cada 5 minutos.-Hanna asintió.

.-Por favor llama a mi padre. De donde sea dile que es urgente.-Hanna casi grito.

.-Hermione, te voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer.

.-Cuando nazca tu bebé, inmediatamente voy a trabajar con él, no voy a cortar su cordón que lo une a tí. Por ese cordón voy a introducir la poción regenerativa, tiene tus células madre mágicas. Lo tendremos pegado a ti hasta que veamos que la pocion esta haciendo efecto. Después lo retiraré y lo pondré en una burbuja.

Se retirara de aquí y se llevará a la ala pediatrica. El Doctor Cellar se encargará hasta que tu bebé respire correctamente.

Hermione asintió y otra contracción la golpeó.

.-Tu esposo esta ayudando a la elaboración de la pocion. No me ha reconocido. Creo que esta algo afectado.

Hermione quiso reir.-Severus esta haciendo la poción?

.-Hanna asintió y Hermione relajó un poco la tensión.

.-Estarás bien, Hermione.-le sonrió.

Charles Abott entró al cuarto.-Que sucede?.-le preguntó a su hija.

.-Su bebé requiere poción regenerativa.-Hanna miró a su padre.

.-Cada cuando tiene contracciones?.-pregunto el hombre.

.-Cada 5 min.

Charles se lavó las manos minusiosamente y se colocó los guantes.-Y la poción?

.-{El profesor Snape se esta encargando de ella junto con John.

Charles Abott relajó sus hombros.-le explicaste el procedimiento?

Hanna asintió.

.-Bien Hermione, necesito que te relajes todo lo que puedas. Tu bebé esta a punto de venir al mundo.

Hermione se ordenó relajarse a pesar de la situación.

.-Padre, su bebé ya esta coronando.-Maldijo internamente, la poción aun no llegaba y el bebé ya esta impaciente por nacer.

Charles tambien maldijo.-Hermione, voy a hacer un chequeo a tu bebé. No pujes.

Charles Abott lanzo un hechizo de diagnóstico.

.-El bebé esta bien. Vas a pujar cuando venga la contracción.-Charles le dijo.

Vino la contracción y Hermione puj.-lo estas haciendo bien. Ya salió su cabecita. Tu bebé tiene mucho pelo negro.

Hermione sonrió cuando otra contracción la golpeó y ella pujó.

Severus llegó con la poción y Hanna la tomo rapidamente y la colocó en una intravenosa.

.-Voy a rotar a tu bebé para que salga, sentiras una presión pero no pujes.

Ella asintió mordiendose los labios. Severus veía todo estático.

El medimago roto al bebe y saco sus hombros y salió del cuerpo de Hermione.

Una enfermera limpió sus vías respiratorias mientras el doctor sostenía al bebé para no despegarlo de la madre mientras Hanna colocaba la intravenosa en el cordón.

.-Es una niña, amor, Es hermosa.-Severus se acercó a Hermione y le tomó la mano.-Es Eileen.

Hermione sonrió y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Después de unos segundo la bebé comenzó a llorar.

Ambos medimagos suspiraron aliviados.

.-Profesor Snape.-lo llamó Hanna.-quiere cortar el cordón?

Severus sostuvo la respiración y asintió.


	71. EILEEN JEAN SNAPE

Despues de unas semana en las cuales la bebé estuvo en un burbuja incubadora por fin la dieron de alta y sus padres la llevaron a casa.

Era una cosita preciosa, pequeñita, de pelo negro con suaves ondas, tez blanca y ojos negros.

Los Weasley se pasaron por Snape Manor para verla y llevarle obsequios.

.-Se parece mucho a tu madre, Severus.-Molly le dijo mientras la tenía en brazos.

Severus asintió, aunque solo era un adolescente cuando perdió a su madre tenía una foto de ella que guardaba con cariño.

.-Ella hubiera estado feliz.-Severus estaba seguro de eso.

Teddy estaba sentado mirando fijamente a su hermanita con ojos de halcon. Era su trabajo cuidar de ella como lo hacía con Ashlyn y se había tomado ese trabajo al pie de la letra.

Severus abrazó a Hermione.-ya viste a Teddy?.-le susurró.-no le ha quitado la vista a Eileen.

Hermione le sonrió a su marido.-Se siente responsable de ella igual que con Ashlyn.

.-Teddy, por que no llevas a Ashlyn a jugar.-Severus sonrió.

Teddy se cruzo de brazos.-No, no. Yo cuilo Elen.

.-Aquí la cuido yo, hijo. Ve a jugar.-Severus apuró a su hijo.

Hermione rió ante el gesto de Teddy antes de irse a jugar con Ashlyn.

.-Un hermano sobre protector.-Fred chifló.

.-No me quiero imaginar cuando vayan a Hogwarts.-George dijo inclinandose en su madre.-ya suéltala, mujer, nosotros también queremos cargar a nuestra nueva sobrina.

Molly bufó.-tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo antes de que lleguen los Malfoy y monopolizar a mi nieta.

Hermione, Severus, Draco y Harry rieron asintiendo.

La red flu se encendió y salieron los Malfoy.

.-Hablando de rey de roma.-susurró Harry y Hermione se rió, los demás no entendieron el dicho muggle.

.-Donde esta esa preciosidad de nieta.-Narcissa se sobó las manos y se dirigió hacia Molly que sostenía a su nieta mas pequeña.

Molly se la pasó.-Oww, Hermione, Severus, es hermosa.

Lucius se acercó.-Lo mejor que no heredó tu nariz, amigo.

Todos rieron y asintieron.

.-Romperá muchos corazones cuando sea mas grande y vaya a Hogwarts. Será toda una belleza. Muchos muchachos tras de ella.

.-De ninguna manera.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Severus y Lucius.

_ No permitiré que mi pequeña se vaya con cualquier muchacho insufrible.

Hermione le tomó el brazo.-tiene apenas un mes, no te parece que estas exagerando?

.-Nunca es demaciado pronto para ser precavido, Hermione.-Lucius se adelanto.

.-Damela, mujer, quiero cargar a mi nieta.

.-Sosten su cabecita.-Narcissa se la pasó.

.-Hija, nosotros nos retiramos.-dijo Molly abrazando a Hermione.

.-Gracias por la ropa tan linda, Señora Weasley.

Severus se aclaró la garganta y miró a su esposa.-Lucius, Narcissa.-Hermione los llamó.-Queriamos pedirles que fueran los padrinos de Eileen.

Lucius y Narcissa sonrieron y asintieron.

Hicieron el hechizo y la pequeña los aceptó. Narcissa derramo unas lágrimas.

.-Gracias Hermione y Severus.


	72. PLATAFORMA 9 34

Hoy era el gran día en que Teddy y Ashlyn fueran a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Draco y Harry llegaron con Ashlyn con su baúl color lila.

Ashlyn miraba constantemente a todos lados buscando a Teddy. Ella y Teddy eran muy unidos y se enojó cuando sus padres la habían arrastrado a Francia de vacaciones antes de iniciar Hogwarts.

No vió a Teddy en todo en verano. Solo se enviaban cartas.

.-Ashlyn, concentrate hija. Llevas todo?.-Harry preguntó.

.-Por enesima vez papá, si, tengo todo.  
Ahhh, ahi estan.-La cara de Ashlyn se iluminó y corrió hacia Teddy.

Se abrazaron.-Te extrañé Ted, Francia no es la misma sin ti.

.-También te extrañé. El verano fue muy aburrido sin ti. Eileen fue a clases de verano.

.-Ted, deben entrar al tren o lo perderán, allá se ponen al día.-Severus los empujó hacia el vagón.

Hermione venia con Eileen de la mano.

.-Te voy a extrañar, mamá.-Teddy le dió un beso y un abrazo a su madre.

.-Estudia mucho, Teddy, te voy a extrañar tambien.

.-Te dejó a cargo de mamá, Eileen. Cuidala mucho.

.-Te voy a extrañar Teddy.

Severus tomó a su hijo por el hombro.-No quiero quejas de la escuela, jovencito. Nada de andar por ahí merodeando.

.-No, padre, te haré sentir orgulloso. Cuidalas, ahora que yo no estaré.

Severus le dió un abrazo a su hijo.

.-Te quiero papá.

.-Yo tambien hijo.

Teddy tomó la mano de Ashlyn y juntos empujaron sus baules. Tambien llevaban a Blue la lechuza.

Se despidieron y entraron al vagón que los llevaria a Hogwarts.

Hicieron el recorrido por el lago con Hagrid.

Después entraron al gran salón para su selección.

.-Wow, mi papá Harry me dijo que era grandioso y creo que se quedó corto.

La ceremonia empezó y fueron nombrando a los niños a sentarse en el taburete y ponerles el sombrero.

.-Ashlyn Potter- Malfoy.-la llamaron y Minerva McGonagall se sentó derecha para ver su selección.

.-Mmm, una mente rapida, con gran valentía, has demostrado que los amigos son lo primero en tu vida y tu familia igual. Dónde te pondré?

.-GRIFFYNDOR.-gritó el sombrero y a mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos y gritos.

Ted Remus Snape.-todo el gran comedor se silenció.

.-Mmm, veo mucha valentía, lealtad, honestidad, astusia e inteligencia, quedarías perfecto en Ravenclaw

Teddy comenzó a hablar.-Ravenclaw no.

.-no hee, bueno tu casa será

.-GRIFFYNDOR

Ashlyn sonrió y fue a abrazarlo.

La mesa de los leones estallaron en aplausos.

Minerva estaba feliz, dos cachorros de sus cachorros.

Ashlyn y Ted mandaron a Blue con la noticia de su selección.

Harry y Hermione estaban felices pero Draco y Severus estaban algo decepcionados.

.-Vamos Severus, aun tienes una oportunidad con Eileen.-Hermione le tomo el brazo.

.-Si, seguro, esa niña va para Ravenclaw que vuela.

.-Bueno, salud por nuestros hijos.-Se paro Harry alegre.

.-Salud.

Fin


	73. EPILOGO

Lucius y Narcissa ayudaban a sustentar una escuela que abrió para niños mágicos con padres muggles, Mestizos y sangre pura.

Harry y Draco adoptaron un niño tímido llamado Ian. El niño de 2 años era hijo de padres muggles que murieron sin dejar ningún pariente y pasó a formar parte de la comunidad mágica.

Ron y Pancy tuvieron 4 niños, el mayor Arthur fue a la casa de las serpientes junto con Eileen.

Fred se caso con Angelina y tuvieron gemelas.

George se caso con Seamus Finnigan y esperaban la adopción de un niño.

Ginny se convirtió en reportera de deportes y se fué a vivir a Bulgaria y se caso con Victor Krum.

Severus abrio dos boticas mas en el mundo mágico y tenian mucho exito.

Hermione continuó siendo medimaga con especialidad en ginecología.

Ashlyn y Ted se comprometiron y se casarían al salir de Hogwarts.

Hermione y Severus esperaban otro hijo en 2 meses.

.-Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?.-Severus miró a su esposa con adoración.

Hermione se sentó en su regazo.-Hoy no, Señor Snape.

Severus la atrajo y la besó. La cargó hasta la habitación y la amo toda la noche.

Una madrugada llegó al mundo Aidan Severus Snape. Un bebe rechonchito de pelo negro ondulado, tez blanca y ojos chocolates.

La adoración de su padre. Y el sueño de su madre.

Y en casa de los Snape todo volvía a comenzar.

Todo por El Poder la Sangre.


End file.
